Our Shining Days
by Konaxookami
Summary: A collection of Shizuru and Natsuki based one-shots: #33-Natsuki wasn't sure when Keiki staying in their house changed from 'temporary' to 'permanent'. She couldn't place the moment that her home became Keiki's home too.
1. Passions of Youth?

So due to the fact I have more drabbles of Mai HiME than I probably should I decided I might s well compile them somewhere. So I suppose these never got up to my standards to be serious fics in my mind. These are all going to be simple and lighthearted one-shots or drabbles. This is also the place wher you can request I do a prompt! I'll put info about prompts and such at the bottom. As always this is only proofread by me since I have no beta.

**disclaimer**: **I do not own anything from Mai HiME or Mai Otome**

Passions of Youth?

* * *

Mai gave her friend a strange look as she laid on the grass beside her. There was this very strange, rather unusual look on her face, almost confusedly happy. Mai had known Natsuki for a least a year and a half now, and that look was one she rarely, if ever saw. Mai rose an eyebrow and decided to ask, "Uhh…Natsuki?" she probed, a bit nervous.

Said girl opened her eyes and looked to her friend, "un?"

"uhh…why the face?" she asked innocently, not expecting the fierce blush she got in response to the question.

Natsuki blushed again and it took a moment to answer, "The passions of youth got me," she muttered, glancing away.

It took Mai a moment before the force of the words sunk in and she almost bowled backwards, "Whaaaat?!" She cried, feeling herself dust with pink as she watched her friend sink her face into her curled up knees. "Wait…you…did _that_…With who?! Takeda?!" she stuttered, blurting out the first name that came to mind.

Natsuki's head shot up and her blush only worsened, "Of course not you idiot! Never!" she snapped loudly, fiercely defending herself. She ducked her head again at the look Mai gave her.

"The passions of youth?" Mai repeated.

"The passions of youth…" Natsuki confirmed, her voice muffled by her knees.

They remained silent for a while as Mai tried to piece together the situation. It was a few minutes before the answer came to her and she gave Natsuki a sly look, "Why do I get the distinct feeling a certain former Kaichou has something to do with this?" she mused, getting a visible flinch from the girl. It took Mai no more than a moment to burst out laughing at her flustered friend.

Natsuki stood with indigent pride, "Shut your trap!" she barked angrily. She growled at her friend, but Mai couldn't keep hold of her control when she saw the girl blushing and trying to act seriously. "I said shut it!"

"You…You finally gave into kaichou-san's begging didn't you?" Mai managed to get out between her quieting laughter. She however had to grin and snicker again at Natsuki's blush rising up again. She held her stomach to try to calm the laughter, "I can't believe…that _you_…of all people…This is rich, too rich…" she rambled, giggling in between her broken sentence.

Natsuki sent her death glare to her friend, but grumbled as Mai only sent a raised eyebrow back at her. "Just shut up will you?" She snarled, smoothing out her uniform skirt as she moved to sit down again, "If you even breath a _word_ of this to _anyone_ I will personally **end** your existence," she threatened. It was silent for a while and Natsuki inwardly swelled at the the thought that she had won.

"So how was it?" Mai questioned casually.

Natsuki choked on the breath she was taking in and almost instantaneously her face had gone from normal to tomato with the question. She sputtered about for around a minute before the words finally were able to completely form in her mouth, "H-how was what?"

Mai sent a sly grin and rose an eyebrow, "The sex naturally. I'm gonna take a stab and say it wasn't a normal awkward first time around the block," she answered, "So Natsuki? Was Fujino-san good or what?" she teased, elbowing her still stuttering friend in the side.

Natsuki retreated her face into her knees again and nodded silently. As soon as Mai started to laugh again she jerked her hood up above her head and pulled it down as far as it would go down her face. Summer be damned, she wasn't letting Mai see her face.

"Soooo...?" Mai pressed, "How the hell did this happen? Were you drunk? Or did she bribe you or something? I'll bet mayonnaise had something to do with it," Mai asked, rattling off a few probable causes.

"It umm…just sorta happened…" Natsuki answered quietly, "I dunno _how…_but one minute we were talking, the next we were _kissing_, and then…" She groaned and trailed off. Her face felt like it was on fire at that moment and the summer heat wasn't helping it in any way, nor was Mai's teasing.

Mai blinked, "So was it like, date rape or something?" She hazarded. She was shocked by Natsuki whipping her face up to deny it.

"No! I mean-I wasn't expecting it and all but-!..." she trailed off and looked down, "She was really gentle and stuff…and I can't believe I'm telling you this!!" She cried the last part, collapsing on the grass with a conflicted look on her face, "augh…" she groaned, placing a hand over her face to hide herself.

Mai looked at her flustered friend for a moment and then lightly patted the girl on the head, "there there Natsuki, it could have been much worse. I mean, it's not like you guys did it in the Student council room or anything," Mai drawled, trying to cheer up her friend. When there was a long draw of silence Mai narrowed her eyes slightly and a light pink blush dusted her cheeks again, "…You didn't did you?"

"…No," Natsuki finally answered, "I was just thinking how many times it was quite possible for that to have happened though…" she muttered, rolling over onto her stomach, flicking her hair back, "Given the way Shizuru is…if we were couple during the school year…she might've…" she trailed off holding her head with a tired sigh and a small whimper.

"Hang on a second there…If you were a couple then?" Mai repeated, noticing the twitch in her friend's hand at the phrase. "So wait…if you're phrasing it like that…"

Natsuki remained silent for a moment, and then growled, "Shit."

"You two are a couple?" Mai asked with a small amount of surprise. She blinked when Natsuki nodded mutely, "Wow…that's something I thought I'd never live to hear. How'd that happen?"

Natsuki lifted her head from the grass slightly and drew her arms underneath her chin. "It's a long story…and You've heard most of it," she shrugged and the blush returned, but with a much quieter tone, "Besides, she's my most precious person. It was only a matter of time before I realize I liked her more than as a best friend…" she murmured, putting it as bluntly as she could.

Mai looked down at her friend for a moment and then rose a eyebrow slightly in amusement, "So in other words she finally wore you down with all her teasing didn't she?" She guessed, waiting for the growl of a response.

"Shut up."

Said former Kaichou sneezed as she sat in her new apartment reading. She blinked and rubbed her nose slightly, "Ara…is someone gossiping about me?" she mused confusedly.

* * *

I'll admit this one drew inspiration from TOURS when Mai and Natsuki had a similar conversation about a visit to Shizuru's. x3 But I just had too much fun writing this. It's fun to write cheerful Mai and Natsuki interaction. It's so much easier to keep them in character, because they're so much easier to disect then Shizuru. (It's still fun writing Shizuru though!) As for those who are confused about Shizuru's comment about gossiping, it's a rumor in Japan that if you sneeze out of the blue someone is gossiping about you. It's a standard joke and I couldn't help but throw it it for laughs.

And anyways...As I stated in teh other ANs you can request I do a certain prompt for Mai HiME. (thoguh most of these will probably turn into SizNat drabbles) Prompts can be anything from a single word, a sentence starter, or a situation. I really have no qualms about writing anything) I will not however write direct smut. I'm simply not very good at it and I get extremely flustered while writing it. You can also send me a picture and ask me to write off of that. ^-^

This whole little collection is really just stress relief and a way to help with writer's block and have a place to put shorter pieces, so I hope you enjoy the more carefree form of these passages! ^-^

As always reviews are lovely~

-konaxookami


	2. SailorHiME?

The second one! The theme this time came from my friend. I was actually pondering what to write and she called me up totally bewildered. the reason? This was our conversation. KO(me): 'What's the matter? You seem pretty shocked by something...' KK(friend): 'Kona! Did you know?!' KO:'...know what?' KK: 'In Sailor Moon! There's Yuri! Did you know that?!' KO: '...' KK: 'Kona?' KO: 'are you serious? I've known that for a long time' KK: '...oh...' *Click*

I don't think I've laughed so hard in a long time. I remembered watching Sailor Moon when I was a youngin' and falling in love with the cast. I remember playing 'Sailor Moon' as a little kid, and wanting to be Sailor Uranus because She had a sword and was so cool. xD Of course as a little kid I was completely innocent to the fact that though the people in the show said 'cousins' they were in fact 'lovers'. I do remember however being like, 'mom! they're awfully close cousins, aren't they?' When I went back whe I was 12 to watch the series again in it's subtitled form I found myself laughing at the fact that Haruka and and Michiru were lovers. When my friend called realized...'huh, wouldn't it be funny if the Mai HiME characters were the Sailor Senshi?' (of course...the HiME force is a lot like it...I think I know where Midori got her inspiration)

thus I began to think about Shizuru and her somewhat romantic mind and thought, she WOULD read Sailor Moon, for nothing but the plot. The fact that there happen to be lesbians in it is an added bonus! So before I start rambling too much I'm let you enjoy it! Once again, apologies for any mistakes in the writing

Number Two: Sailor...HiME?

**disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Mai HiME**

* * *

Natsuki silently cursed her luck. It was always just her luck to have to have the hardest teacher for summer school. It was also just her luck to be stuck in the same room as a giggling Shizuru. Well…stuck was a rather extreme way of putting it, seeing as she could always just get up and leave. But she was certain that after she finished this damned arithmetic that Shizuru would be open to snuggle with and listen to her complain about her school work. If only Shizuru would stop with the freaking…

_Giggle_

Natsuki's pencil stopped and she felt her face turn downward into a scowl. This was just about the tenth time she'd lost her place in her problem due to Shizuru giggling at whatever it was she happened to be doing. _Augh! Damnit Shizuru! I need to finish this! It's due tomorrow! Just three more problems…come on!_ She urged herself, setting back to the problems again.

It was another fifteen minutes before the sound came again and Natsuki's pencil skidded to a stop once more. She flicked her hair back and glared at her paper. She was so close! She just needed ten more minutes without Shizuru's laughter distracting her. She blushed at the thought. It wasn't Shizuru's fault that Natsuki couldn't concentrate, but Natsuki would admit to herself that Shizuru's giggling was a contributing factor to why she wasn't able to focus on her math. It was just too…She shook her head again, forcing herself to push her friend's laugh out of her mind and focus on the last problem.

_Giggle_

Natsuki could feel her eye twitch at this and she looked up to her friend to happened to be sitting on the couch at the moment. Natsuki inwardly mused that if any of Shizuru's fan girls were here they'd probably be shocked at what the normally elegant and poised woman was wearing. Natsuki proudly thought she must've been rubbing off on the otherwise well dressed girl. A dark violet shirt with quarter length sleeves and a pair of skinny jeans adorn the normally kimono clad woman. As of the moment the shirt was riding up her stomach due to the position she was in on the couch and her lower legs hung off the other side, waving slightly from time to tie as a habit of Shizuru's. Natsuki let herself amusedly smirk at how the former kaichou read. There was a mass of pillows behind her head, making it so she couldn't possibly fit her whole self onto the couch. Due to this she was in a strange scoop position that Natsuki found incredibly awkward to look at, but Shizuru seemed to be quite relaxed in it.

Shizuru rose her burgundy eyes to glance casually at the staring girl with poorly concealed amusement. "Ara, Natsuki should be paying attention to her homework, should she not?" she reminded, her voice lilting as she lightly teased the now flushed girl before her. She allowed her eyes to linger as Natsuki stood and harrumphed.

"I'm done," Natsuki announced with slight annoyance, "Don't you have any university papers to be working on?" she grumbled, organizing some of her papers on the low table before wandering around the table towards the couch, listening with slight envy at Shizuru's words.

"Luckily for myself my admission papers were rather easy to finish, and I, unlike Natsuki, did not wait until the last minute to complete them. Therefore I do not have anything Natsuki," she reported cheerfully, turning back to her book with an amused smile.

Natsuki snorted and leaned against the arm of the couch, peering into the book her friend was currently reading. When she figured out what it was she had to give off a snicker, "Now who would've thought that the great Fujino Shizuru read Sailor Moon?" Natsuki snickered again, "Never took ya for one of those kind of girls Shizuru,"

Shizuru pouted and looked up at Natsuki with a mock insulted look on her face. "Natsuki Ikezu. Weren't you the one who gave me the books in the first place?" she whined, reminding the girl of her deed.

Natsuki perched her elbows on the soft cushion of the arm and knelt, "That was a year or so ago. Plus it was a joke, I didn't think you'd actually ever read the sap," she casually shot back, "Besides, since when are you a manga enthusiast? Your fans would be appalled that their 'Shizuru-onee-sama' had such a lowly hobby," she taunted, accompanying it with a light snicker. She blinked in surprise as Shizuru twisted her hand to tap Natsuki's nose reprovingly.

"Maah, that's where Natsuki would be wrong. I originally did not think I would become a fan of this particular work, but it's simply too charmingly cute to resist. Much like yourself Na-tsu-ki," she lilted the younger girl's name and giggled in approval as Natsuki flushed, "Besides, as Natsuki so crudely put it, this 'sap' is rather endearing and slightly addictive. It's rather fun to read," she admitted, turning a page in the manga, her eyes returning to scan the next page.

Natsuki pouted slightly at her loss of teasing material before focusing slightly on the manga for a moment. She groaned and shook her head, "Of course _you'd_ like this manga Shizuru…Two of the characters are romantically involved," she muttered, shaking her head again.

"Ara? Do you mean Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon?" Shizuru asked innocently, a smile playing at her lips and a spark in her eyes.

Natsuki gave her a reproachful glare, "No, I mean Uranus and Neptune; those two," Natsuki almost growled.

Shizuru cocked an eyebrow, "Ara? I thought Natsuki didn't read this 'sap'?" she asked, feigning light shock.

"Oh, don't pull that 'ara' with me Shizuru, anyone and everyone who reads manga or watches anime knows about those two. They're probably two of the most famous 'out' characters in the business," Natsuki shot back with a light shove to Shizuru's shoulder.

"Maah…then I must've been sorely behind the times when I found out. I must admit it was quite a surprise at first…A pleasant one though," Shizuru demurred, sighing slightly, "If only Natsuki were so open like that…" she mused wishfully.

"O-oi! What does that mean?!" Natsuki stuttered, a flush coming to her face. If Shizuru was going to bring that subject up again she'd die. She was still getting used to the fact she knew what she felt for Shizuru, and other people knowing wouldn't make it any easier.

Shizuru turned, flipping herself onto her stomach so to face Natsuki properly and tucked her chin into some of the pillows closest to the bluenette. She smirked and tapped Natsuki's forehead with the now closed manga volume, "So, who does Natsuki think she would be if she were a Sailor Senshi, mm?" she asked cheerfully.

Natsuki blinked and gave a small sigh of forfeit. There was no winning with this woman… "I don't know…I never really thought about it. I barely watched the series when I was a kid," she answered flatly. She noticed the glint in Shizuru's eyes and she gave a resigned look, "You already have an idea don't you?" she hazarded.

"Ara! So observant of you Natsuki!" Shizuru praised, lightly kissing Natsuki's nose. "You would be right however. Personally I think you would be someone akin to Mars…with your accurate shooting abilities," she answered.

"Mars is a miko…and she uses fire…She's too much like Mai or Shiho…" Natsuki protested with a groan.

"Well…I had a feeling Natsuki would say that," Shizuru admitted, causing Natsuki to think, _Then why even suggest it? _"However, given my person choice, I would wish that Natsuki were like Uranus,"

Natsuki rolled her eyes, "And let me guess…If I were Uranus you would be Neptune?" she answered with a snort, "Shizuru hate to break it to you, but I think _you're_ more suited for Uranus," when Shizuru was opening her mouth to ask Natsuki finished, "You tease and flirt waaayy more than a normal person should and you are most definitely the 'guy' in the relationship," Natsuki finished. "Despite the fact that you may be just as graceful and talk the same way Neptune does…you're too much like the other to have it work out," Natsuki took a few locks of Shizuru's hair in her fingers and grinned, "Besides, your hair is similar too."

Shizuru gave Natsuki a genuinely surprised and amused expression, though she was still smiling. "So you're going to base your characterizing on the fact our hair colors happen to be similar?" Shizuru asked, obviously quite amused by the idea.

"I'm not going to say it's a HUGE factor, but yeah, it contributes. Besides, you both use sword like things as well," Natsuki added with a grin and a shrug.

"Hrm…you as Neptune…you do realize that would mean you would wear skirts all the time, and play the violin, and be proper," Shizuru reminded.

"Bah, it's not like I'm _becoming_ the lady baka…" Natsuki shook her head, "given their style choice I'd choose Uranus any day, but personality wise…I'd say you're pretty close,"

Shizuru shook her head, "I'm afraid I can't agree with Natsuki on that," she disagreed, "Haruka-san was much like Natsuki yourself not too long ago. Before Haruka-san met Michiru-san she was a loner and didn't want anything really to do with the important things. After however, she and Michiru-san were able to enjoy life, even while dealing with their duty. They were willing to sacrifice everything, and in the end, Haruka-san took her own life for the greater good…much like yourself."

Natsuki sat stunned for a moment and gave Shizuru a tired smile, "You do realize that we're comparing each other to _imaginary_ people, right?" she teased softly.

Shizuru laughed quietly and nodded, "Hmm, but there's a certain romanticism in it isn't there? The sacrifice in their relationship, and then dying with each, touching each other…it has a certain charm to it, doesn't it?" she mused with a laugh.

Natsuki rose a amused eyebrow, "Are you trying to reference our own relationship in any way?" she asked, intertwining one of her hands with Shizuru's free one.

"Maybe." Shizuru admitted, leaning her forehead against Natsuki, "You must admit it though…things always seemed to work out well in the manga and anime world, don't they?" she whispered as she neared closer to Natsuki's lips.

"True…but come on, this is the real world…Shizuru," she whispered, before her lips gently met with Shizuru's.

* * *

It got kind of serious in the middle there didn't it? I didn't expect it to, btu when I write it happens some time. Not too much fluff I suppose, but it was highily amusing to write for me-so I hope it was fun for you too! As for their mini debate on Haruka and Michiru...I could go on for a LONG time on with how the two pairs are similar to each other, but I'm not gettting into that right now. While writing this though, I felt as though I writing a script or an outline for a doujin, and I actually saw it in my mind as I wrote. (does this make me insane?)

As for that little bit at the end...I can't help but be ironic? But I can clearly see Shizuru saying something like that too (which is somewhat scary...)

As always, reviews are love and I'd love for you guys to give me some ideas on what you want me to write nice!

~KonaxOokami


	3. 50 ways to love you

I had originally planned for this chapter being a song fic, but I'm having a bit more trouble with it than I'd like to so...x3 I decided it might be better to just do something easier to help my bruised fanfiction muse. So I chose to do a 50 themes list. x3 I say themes because some of these are a bit longer than just one sentence. And the young lad mentioned in this fic would happen to be the same one from the story The Card because it made it much easier for me. (ahahahaa...I'm a bad person)

As always I apologize for grammar and other strange things since I have no beta. ^^; The disclaimer is in the first chapter and I would like to remind people that I own little Kaito. Also a slight warning for some mentions of some more than intimate scenes

**# 4- 50 ways to love you**

* * *

#01 – Comfort

If Shizuru had to pick one simple comfort, it would have to be resting against Natsuki as the bluenette held her.

#02 – Kiss

Natsuki felt the gentle sigh against her lips through the kiss and smiled at her lover's simple happiness at the touch.

#03 – Soft

As I ran a hand through the blue locks I couldn't help but marvel as the sheer softness of them and how different they were from the rough attitude of their owner.

#04 – Pain

The greatest pain she would ever no was remembering that single word that had pierced through her whole being. **No.**

#05 – Potatoes

"Why Potatoes?" Natsuki grumbled, peeling the spud with mild annoyance. Shizuru could only smile at her disgruntled girlfriend, "Ara, because it's nice to try something different Natsuki. Variety's the spice,"

#06 – Rain

Rain had always somehow calmed her down, however lonely it may be. As she stared out the window a pair of arms circled her waist and it dawned on her that they may not be so lonely anymore.

#07 – Chocolate

Shizuru watched with a certain amount of humor as her small son and her wife were battling with how to bake a chocolate cake for her. She had to admit the idea was sweet, but the the actual making of it was more amusing than it should be.

#08 – Happiness

I couldn't think of anything that could've made me happier when Natsuki, blushing and all, asked me if we could be a couple.

#09 – Telephone

"Un, yeah," Kaito nodded, talking into the phone, "I'll tell Natsuki-mama Mai-oba-san," He blinked and then laughed, "Oh! Well, she can't talk right now 'cuz she and Shizuru-okaa-chan are playing in bed!"

#10 – Ears

Natsuki flushed and then quickly covered her small son's ears, much to his confusion. "You can't talk about our sex life in front of Kaito!" She sputtered, flushing even deeper as her wife laughed at her.

#11 – Name

Natsuki shivered slightly as Shizuru drew her name out in a low voice, wrapping her arms around her loosely. Natsuki always felt herself melt when she heard Shizuru say her name like that.

#12 – Sensual

Natsuki didn't know how Shizuru managed to make changing into her nightgown so sensual, but she was quite certain because of it, she wouldn't be staying in the garment very long.

#13 – Death

"Ara, I think I dying in Natsuki's embrace made the experience all the more worth it," Shizuru sighed, causing the jade eyed girl to raise a skeptic eyebrow.

#14 – Sex

"Hey, Natsuki-mama? What's sex? I heard Yuuki-san talking about it when you guys were talking," Kaito asked innocently, causing his mother to choke on her drink. She growled, "I'm going to fucking kill Nao…" she hissed under her breath before Shizuru gave her a quick rap on the head.

#15 – Touch

Natsuki's moaned as Shizuru's touched left a heated trail down her side.

#16 – Weakness

I was never one to admit I had a weakness, but if I had to be honest…Shizuru's my only real weak point.

#17 – Tears

If there was one thing either of them hated, it was seeing each other cry. The guilt from every past occurrence simply made tears unbearable.

#18 – Speed

Shizuru shook her head as she watched her 16 year old friend speed off on her motorcycle. Honestly…need she speed out of my life so quickly?

#19 – Wind

Natsuki relished the feel of the wind against her face as she sped along the roadside, feeling freer than she ever could on foot.

#20 – Freedom

There was freedom in those arms, Natsuki realized in time, freedom from anything I didn't want to acknowledge, simply because Shizuru made it all go away.

#21 – Life

"Life's harder than death," Natsuki mused, looking out into the fading sun from park. She blinked as she felt Shizuru intertwine their hands and watched the elegant woman speak, "But it's so much easier when you have someone to share it with, ne?"

#22 – Jealousy

_Ara…_Shizuru thought, watching her girlfriend playfully wrestling with one of the puppies littering the pet shop, _is it healthy to be jealous of a animal?_ As she watched the dog lick Natsuki's face she decided that she didn't care if it was healthy, she was sorely jealous of the young pup.

#23 – Hands

Shizuru looked down to her hands with somber eyes, recounting the times she had used them to spill innocent blood. She blinked as her young three year old and her wife took them both and it warmed to realize that they didn't care.

#24 – Taste

Shizuru cringed as she took a bite of Natsuki's lunch, still managing a weak smile. She couldn't go and tell her precious friend that mayo simply didn't work certain foods, could she?

#25 – Devotion

Natsuki was almost scared at first of the amount of devotion Shizuru showed to her, even having gone so far as to kill in her name.

#26 – Forever

As Shizuru cried out beneath her Natsuki could barely hear the broken woman's words, _Stay with me_ to which she replied with a gentle kiss, whispering back _Forever._

#27 – Blood

Some regarded her blood red eyes with fear of the strange color, but one jade eyed girl found them to be the most beautiful pair she'd ever seen.

#28 – Sickness

Mai had noticed Natsuki's apparent lack of sickness lately and chalked it up to the fact Natsuki was still having nightmares about the Negi Incident and therefore tried her best to stay healthy.

#29 – Melody

Natsuki blushed as Shizuru called out her name in a sing song melody; whenever she had that tone of voice, it could never be good.

#30 – Star

Shizuru used to wish on a star that she and Natsuki would stay together forever; now though, she never spends a day apart from her.

#31 – Home

Shizuru marveled at the small wonder it was to come home and be greeted by two cheerful voices and feel all her weariness wash away as a pair of lips greeted hers.

#32 – Confusion

Natsuki woke with mild confusion, her sleep hazed mind registering this wasn't her room until she felt a pair of arms around her and she smiled, the confusion wiped away.

#33 – Fear

Shizuru stilled feared that one night in the Festival so long ago, but she could always be brought back to reality by a pair of strong arms and a husky voice soothing her.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

It amazed Natsuki that the great Shizuru Fujino was afraid of thunder and lightning, but…she glanced down to the clinging former kaichou, it certainly had it's advantages.

#35 – Bonds

Maybe it was the bonds of the HiME that kept drawing Natsuki to her final confrontation with Shizuru, but the resolve in her mind reminded her that she wasn't fighting to win, she was fighting to get her opponent to understand.

#36 – Market

"Un, Shizuru can we get these?" Natsuki asked, holding up a bag of chips. Shizuru gave the jade eyed girl a raised eyebrow and Natsuki pouted. The pout wouldn't work here though, she realized, because the supermarket seemed to be the only place Shizuru was immune to it.

#37 – Technology

Technology was a small wonder, Shizuru mused, glancing down at her mobile, which was currently playing a video that Natsuki had sent her while she had been off on her class trip, a smile playing on her lips.

#38 – Gift

Shizuru praised whatever gods there were up there for dropping the gift known as Natsuki into her life.

#39 – Smile

Natsuki couldn't hide her blush as Shizuru gave her that playful smile, it was simply too knowing for it's own good.

#40 – Innocence

Natsuki felt her eye twitch as she glared into a matching pair of innocent faces that currently covered in god knows what, _why in Hell did he have to inherit THAT look?!_ she thought angrily.

#41 – Completion

I always feel the most complete when we simply lay together, I simply feel like our bodies were made to fit together.

#42 – Clouds

While resting upon Shizuru's chest she childishly considered if clouds felt this soft.

#43 – Sky

Staring up into the clear sky Shizuru gaze off a content sigh, snuggling her head into Natsuki's lap even more, causing the girl to blush a deep red.

#44 – Heaven

Natsuki strongly considered that heaven couldn't be half as goo d as being in Shizuru's arms.

#45 – Hell

Every time Shizuru remembered that she could very well be going to hell for her deeds, a certain blushing girl always brings her back from her grim thoughts.

#46 – Sun

"Ugh…" Natsuki groaned, watching Shizuru in her 'Kaichou-mode' with a strange expression, "if that smile were any brighter and faker I swear the sun would be envious…"

#47 – Moon

Bathed in the moonlight and covered in sweat, Shizuru thought Natsuki could never look more beautiful.

#48 – Waves

As the waves swallowed the bouquet, Shizuru gave the gloved hand she held a brief squeeze and Natsuki felt herself calming in an instant.

#49 – Hair

Natsuki grumbled at her girlfriend as she insistently played with her hair, wondering what the attraction could possibly be.

#50 – Supernova

When the two of them were alone, hands roaming, and mouths pressed to one another's, it felt as though a supernova had gone off in them.

* * *

Well, not too bad right? I'm still gigglign over some of these, but some were just downright hard! So very troublesome... In any case-if any of you are wondering what Kaito looks like you can take a jump over to my Blogger account (the url is at the bottom of my profile) and check it out! There's also some other Mai HiME/ Shiznat stuff there as well for you to look at! (aka, the stuff I don't publish here or things that are still in the making of.)

Chapter 5 we be your choice! since I always have chapter four planned out and half written I'm lettin gyou guys decide what you want me to write for the fifth one shot! you can drop me a PM or leav ea message on my Blogger and I'll choose one to do and even keep the rest for future chapter ideas. So let me know! ^^

Reviews are love as always

**~konaxookami**


	4. C U in the Dark

errr...not sure where this came from, (so it begs the question: why did you write it?!) but I had to put it up anyways, right?! haaaah...well I did say I had another one almost done, and here it is. Not too sure how it's going to read out though. (hrm...-is kinda nervous-) Anyways, the reason it's a song fic is beause my friend sent me this song and begged me to listen to it so I gave in and tuned it into my iPod. The song is 'See U in the Dark' by Honor Society. (listen to it while reading!) I hate to admit it, but it's damn catchy and it's subtle, (much like the growing relationship Natsuki and Shizuru share) so I decided to give song fics a try.

They're hard! but I think it came out okay. (I'm still blushing though...such a prude...) Slightly AU due to the fact they're only normal students and have had relationships with men before. (-hides from readers- Don't kill me!) Slight warning due to the fact that this has a hint of a lemon in it. And the usual excuses for any grammar blips still apply. Enjoy!

**#4-** C U in the Dark

* * *

You were always the girl  
Who would give me girl advice whenever I needed it  
My best friend in the world  
My friends said you were fine but I was always denyin' it

Natsuki Kuga has been one of my best friends since I entered Fuuka Gakuen. In fact, I can truthfully say she is my only true friend out of the people I know in this school. Ever the blunt and moody child, she's always been able to give me a straight answer about anything I asked her about. She may have troubles saying certain things right and may be a be to introverted, but she is my precious, close friend.

I had never truly seen you as more than my cute, bashful friend who had a penchant for blushing in many shades of red. I had heard many a boy comment on your figure and how you had a 'model' figure, but you had never given any of that a second thought, so I had never given it a thought either. Besides using some of their comments to tease you I had never truly acknowledged just how beautiful you were. Well…that was until our last year in high school during the class trip.

Then one summer day  
I saw you laying by your swimming pool  
And I was thinking damn you really changed  
You're not the quite girl I used to know  
You opened up my eyes

You hadn't wanted to go on the trip, but I had pleaded with you to be my roommate for the trip and you changed your mind. I'll admit I may have over exaggerated on how much people would harass me if you didn't come, but that protective glint in your jade eyes was too adorable, I had to press on and get you to come. I was thrilled when you accepted and I had been so excited inside to be able to tease you during our trip.

I hadn't remembered the fact that we would be going to the beach, and I had somehow forgotten how very _female_ you were. When you shed your clothing and stood revealed in only a bikini I was quite certain my innards did a few flips in my body. You were a goddess. The boys had been right, you were gorgeous. When you caught me staring at you in disbelief you grumbled and blushed, turning away. I was never in the same gym rotation as you, since we were in different homerooms so I never actually saw you in a swimsuit. Granted we had been friends for ages, but I had never actually seen you in a bathing suit for the simple reason that you found going to the beach and swimming boring.

I found myself finding it hard not to look at you; Perhaps look isn't the proper word…as unsightly as the word is, stare would be the proper phrase to use. I had never before thought of you this way. You were supposed to be my cute best friend who I could tease, not the best friend whose body was making it hard for me to speak. When you asked me to help you with your sunscreen I was almost sure I had to have been flushed. You had thought it was the sun and I can remember you snickering at me for being careless. I wasn't listening though, I was too enraptured by your skin. Every time I touched it I felt as though sparks were jumping into my fingers where we made contact. It was a feeling entirely foreign to me and I honestly had not a clue how to confront it. It was a feeling that I never thought would rear it's head around. Lust.

I see you walk across my room in  
Nothing but the moonlight  
Now I love to see you in the dark (see you in the dark)

When we came back to the room, much later in the night I had quickly and uncharacteristically rushed to the bathroom in order to take a cool shower. I simply could not get the image of you in that swimsuit out on my head. It was maddening. That I was feeling like this for my best friend made me almost feel sick to my stomach, but at the same time it sent shivers down my spine.

When I reemerged I was almost completely sure that I was free of any tension and from any dirty thoughts I could possibly have. Well, that is until I realized you were changing. The fact that the sun had just started it's descent meant it cast a strange yet warm light on your exposed skin. I could only stare until you realized that I was staring and blushed. I could only utter one word to you, "Beautiful,"

My window, frames you like a Monet  
So don't come back to bed yet  
Cause I love to see you in the dark (see you in the dark)

You had blinked when I said it and gave me a strange look. You then seemed to notice that both of us were in a dreadfully underdressed state and rushed to try to get some clothing. Small wonder it was that you even made it to your suitcase without dreadfully flashing me. I could only walk over to you and pull you up from the half open baggage and pull you against me in a hug. You had squeaked, squirming for a moment, my name falling from your lips in a hanging question. 'what are you doing?'

To be honest, I have not a clue myself, but I don't think I could stop this feeling. This deep urge, this…this _need_ to touch you and see your soul bared to me. I don't know how I managed to get you to look at me, but when I did I pressed my lips against yours in a chaste kiss. I knew how to kiss, my brief relationship with Reito had taught me that much. I could also tell that your lips were unbelievably soft and warm. I couldn't help but loose myself in the sensation.

Ill never see you the same  
The veil has been lifted, now I see you're gifted  
My whole perspective has changed  
Don't think I can't go back cause I will always desire it

I don't know how it progressed from there. I can remember hands tangled in hair, mouths pressed against one another in a frenzied dance and skin heating beneath intimate touches. You were so beautiful, like a flower that had just burst into bloom. I simply couldn't understand why I had never seen it in all the years we knew each other. I must have decided to make up for all the lost time, because I could not let a single inch of your body escape my view, my touch. I could get drunk off the sounds you made, the soft groans, high whimpers, and the heated mutterings of my name.

I don't think I could ever tire of touching you either. Your body is like a personal shrine to all that is great about you, and I will forever find it impossible to ever find every way to worship it. My lips greet your heated skin with vigor and you can't fight the inviting sounds that erupt from your lips. My hands caress your flesh with enthusiasm and you quiver at the touch. I love this feeling. This feeling of being able to make you completely crack beneath me. As you cry out I briefly realize there could be nothing better than this and there could be nothing more addicting than making you completely cave under me.

Don't take another step  
Near me just in case we have regrets  
If tomorrow we go back to being friends  
I'll think about the way you looked tonight  
So turn off all the lights

As I emerged from my haze I found myself edging away from your panting form, though you reached out for me. I found myself grasping for my sanity, trying to find some rational reason as to why I just, in all honestly, made love to you. I don't feel as though I should call it that though…because if anything, what I just did could be considered rape in some cases. I briefly wondered if it was possible to put this event past us. Call it something like a experiment. The dull ache that pinched my heart at the thought stopped me from even voicing that thought. I squeezed my eyes shut and turned from you, silence filling the room. You got up and shakily retreated to the bathroom. If this killed our friendship, if I never saw you again; I would merely have to burn the memory of your body into my mind and never let that image go.

I see you walk across my room in  
Nothing but the moonlight  
Now I love to see you in the dark (see you in the dark)

My window, frames you like a Monet  
So don't come back to bed yet  
Cause I love to see you in the dark (see you in the dark)

I hate this feeling. This feeling that I've done something terribly wrong and there's no way for me to fix it. I can hardly stand to think about it…but as you opened the door from the bathroom, I found myself fighting my eyes. I can't stop looking at you…you're too perfect Natsuki…The towel you had wrapped around your midsection hides your more modest parts and I can see the shiny gloss from the water still clinging to your locks. The way the moon is tonight, everything seems to reflect off of you, and it gives you an aura of calm. The blush I see on your cheeks however, quickly tells me that you are far from that emotion.

Maybe if you were someone else  
It wouldn't have to be like this  
I'm wondering how you feel about me now  
Or was this just a friendly kiss  
Cause I'm seeing you for the first time

As you walk across the room a thought crosses my mind. If this were some other girl, some other woman, perhaps a fan girl…would I feel so guilty? Would I feel as though I just crossed some uncrossable line? I wonder what you want to say to me. I after all, indeed just took your virginity. Are you still able to look at me? Are you maybe thinking that it was alright? That what has just happened was nothing more than an experiment, nothing more than suppressed hormones? Maybe it would be better that way. For myself and for you.

She pulls me closer to her body  
As she whispers softly  
Turn the lights off  
See you in the dark(see you in the dark)  
I see you walk across my room in  
Nothing but the moonlight  
Now I love to see you in the dark (see you in the dark)

Shizuru watched, mesmerized as Natsuki slowly dropped the towel and looked up nervously into Shizuru's slightly widened eyes. She closed the small distance between her and the bed and crawled over Shizuru's slightly raised body hesitantly. She gulped, face a furious red as she looked down at her stunned friend. She raised a hand to her cheek and caressed it softly before wrapping her free arm around Shizuru's neck pulling her close. She gave the chestnut haired woman a small kiss and removed her hand from the now burning cheek to move to the side table. She felt her confidence grow slightly and she leaned over to her stunned friend's ear her voice a husky whisper.

"Turn the lights off."

My window, frames you like a Monet  
So don't come back to bed yet  
Cause I love to see you in the dark (see you in the dark)

* * *

Oh darn, I seem to have cut it off before it got really good! (phew...) well, I wouldn't dare write an actual lemon (I'm not too good at it and I simply feel so awkward when writing that it throws my muse off) I'm not sure how in character the two of them are since I found it difficult to keep it vauge and the way I wanted it. I will say even though Shizuru is hard to write from, I love her manner of speech (seeing as I use it alot too.) it's so collected and refined. Very fun and easier for me to write.

As I said in the last chapter-the next chapter is Reader's Choice! I really want you guys to give me a shout out as to what you want to read. If there was a prompt in the last chapter you wanted me to expand on or there was an idea you had, I'd love to hear them! Send me a PM or contact me through my Blogger! I want to know what you want to read!

**Review love:  
**Lots of Love to: dragonkyuubi101, Midori-Sensei, TooLazytoLogin, SushiXD, Mutty, ALEXISSA2, CHum-sa, Fyee, Collie-loves-yuri, yyanonymousyy, Lucia-Rozan, and Nana_The_Dwarf for you're lovely reviews! Each one of them made me smile and warmed my heart!

To Collie-Loves-yuri: I enjoyed writing the second story, but I knew if I went to deep into their conversation I'd loose the people who hadn't watched Sailor Moon or who weren't familiar with it. I know what you mean though when you say Shizuru is like a combined version of Michiru and Haruka, I thought so too (which was why I was debating so much on who should say what along the character choice lines). I'm not sure about a part two though-tht would involve watching more Sailor Moon, and I'm not sure I'd feel like writing about ShizNat if I watched too much more (simply because I'd want to write HarukaxMichiru instead) But maybe! who knows? xD

To Nana and TooLazy: I love #9 as well! It was one of the easier ones to write and I couldn't help but make it humorous.

To everyone who thought Shizuru was like Both Michiru and Haruka: Frustrating isn't it? Since she's got character traits of both of them. If you take the teasing out from Haruka and give it to Michiru then we'd be all set with saying NAtsuki would be Haruka and Shizuru Michiru, right? (too bad we can't x3)

Tours comments: As for Tours...who doesn't love them? They're so funny and sweet. ^^ The art is so pretty that it makes me wish I could draw like that. *-* But it's fun to imagine what it'd be like if they were written out, so I gave it a shot! ^^ I'm glad you liked the results.

As always Reviews warm the heart-Till next time!

**~Konaxookami**


	5. A Little Light

Sorry this one took so long! But it took a while for me to figure out the idea and every time I started to write it the idea changed more and more. orz...But It's really long-one of the longer one-shots I've written of the late. The prompt I used was Zippo, as in the Lighter. Which allowed me very little plot freedom, since I don't like to think our two heroines smoke or would smoke at any time. Which lead to to think of spies for some reason-which then led me to think under cover mission which ed to this. x3 But I'll freely admit this one can be a bit confusing, so there'll be a nice explanation at the bottom of this pertaining the backstory for this story.

Slight warning for some angst and character death at the end and my poor grammar and spelling ^^;; Disclaimer is in the first chapter

**number 5: A Little Light**

* * *

I was used to getting up early. In fact, I was used to getting up far _earlier_ than early. I groaned as I groped around my pallet for my lighter. Underground is a bitch when they don't allow you to have electronics like lamps. Freakin' lamps! I know that we need to be careful, but not that freakin' careful! I grunted in approval as I finally grasped the cool metal in my hands. My thumb groped the side for a moment, looking for the grove and-ah, there it is…I flicked it open and I flicked the flint, setting the spark off suddenly. A small orange glow lit the area and I sat up slowly. Ah, there's my glow stick.

Glow sticks are interesting things I'll tell you that much. They're cheap, easy to use, and efficient. I cracked my last one over my knee and hung it over my pillow. Let's see…suit? Yeah…Equipment? Check. Guns? I looked around for a moment or two, and growled. Alright, where were my freakin' guns? I ran my hand through my hair with a scowl. I know the squad leader will have my ass if I'm not out there in at least 10 minutes. Gods damn it…I tossed my pillow across the small area I had and then searched around my person before hitting the cool metal. Ah…that's right, I'd put them by my sides in case of a raid. Of course, the chances of a raid down _here_ is nil to nil. But you get paranoid in this profession. Hell, paranoid doesn't even cover it anymore.

I grabbed my blanket and pillow and shoved it into the small bag in the corner of the 'room' They'd served me good these past few nights but I couldn't keep them. I pulled my clothes over and felt myself wake up a bit more with the actions. It's always like this, once you're up, you're up. I pulled on my shirt, and next was the thick and layered belt, and then the pants. Ah, my boots are warm, I wonder how that managed to happen? Well, that's a blessing I won't doubt at the moment, I tell myself as a wiggle my toes a bit to stretch the leather a bit. These boots are great. Of everything I wear, this is the best. They're perfect. I tighten the belt on my waist and then latch my holsters on. Personally, I enjoy just keeping my guns in hand, but that never seems to go over well with my chief. Speaking of guns…I glanced over to my oddly shaped guns. Most call me crazy for using such a small weapon, I call it practical. I find these guns perfect. Well…besides the fact that they're custom and made for my needs…I'd have gotten guns like this anyways.

Slipped those into the holsters and grabbed my gloves. They're pretty tight, but I suppose they have to be. As I grab the glow stick I realize there was something missing from my outfit. Not a piece of clothing, but something else. I just felt lighter than usual. As I waved the glow stick around I noticed what it was. My lighter. I hit myself slightly on the head and gingerly pick it up. I run my thumb over the long side of it and felt a smile twitch at my lips when I reached the indentations on the metal. After repeating this action a few times I tucked the slightly warmed metal into my shirt, placing it close to my heart. Now don't get me wrong-it's not because of sentimental crap, it's just I really have no other place where it can stay. Not when I'm wearing my 'uniform'.

Tossing the glow stick into the pile of discarded crap I exited my little cave and blinked into the darkness. Call me crazy, but I wish night vision goggles weren't so bulky, if they weren't I might actually want to wear them. The rest of them may think I'm insane but I don't think they realize just how impractical those things are. Not to mention their complete lack of a a smooth and close to the face design. As I walked down the just about damn darkest tunnel I've been in I blinked, tensing.

I've grown accustom to sensing things things I can't see. Some call it a sixth sense, but I call it self preservation. When you're in a life or death experience it's not some psychic power that'll save you; it's reflex and sharp senses. At the current moment I could definitely sense something behind me, despite how quiet they were trying to be. As soon as a heard leather sliding against something I had my gun in hand in under a second and had stuffed it towards the source of the noise, pressing it to the forehead of the shape I could make out. While this was happening I froze as cold metal pressed to the side of my temple. We stayed like this for a few moments before I lowered my weapon with a growl. "Damn it Nao! You were supposed to go from a different tunnel!" I hissed angrily, pushing the girl's gun away from my face.

I heard a snort and a pair of lime eyes glinted in the darkness, "Oh honestly…Loosen up Kuga-you know how easy it is to get lost in these tunnels," Nao shot back, her voice annoyingly calm and at ease. She's always been that way. She's been on the squad almost as long as me, but she's a few years younger. She's got this strange knack for pissing me off by acting as casual and calm as a person can be when the situation calls for a tense attitude.

"Bullshit, didn't you brag two days ago that you knew this place like the back of your hand?" I snapped, not in the mood for her lax attitude. I could make out her shoulders shrugging and I growl at her in frustration. I blinked as she thrust out her hand to me.

"A hair tie. Boss was pissed when your hair was down last time. And none of us need to hear you bitching about how your hair got singed when a bullet grazed it," Nao explained. I growled again but grabbed the tie and put my hair up. As much as I hate to admit that Nao was right; she was right. I hated it when my hair got messed with. It was a pet peeve of mine that I simply couldn't rid myself of.

_"ara, why do you not allow anyone else to touch your hair?" _

_I shrugged, closing my eyes as her hands threaded softly through my locks, "I guess it just doesn't calm me down like it does when you play with it,"_

I blinked as Nao snapped her fingers in front of me. Shit, was I day dreaming? I sure as hell can't be doin' that during an op. I shook my head and turned away from Nao, walking off in the direction of our destination for the day. I could hear Nao stumble to keep up for a few steps before she matched my pace.

"Kuga-you got a light on you?" she asked, pulling something out of her pocket. I almost had to ask which type before she tapped my cheek with a cigarette. I growled, sounding my disapproval but reached into my shirt, my fingers curling around the metal and pulling it out. As I flicked the flint and the area around it glowed with light Nao whistled softly. "Hadn't expected you to have-seeing as you don't smoke. It's a nice light…Zippo isn't it?" she mused, lighting her smoke and glancing up at me. As soon as she was done I snapped it shut and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, a Zippo," I muttered, closing my fingers around the metal tightly. I ran my thumb over the side of lighter and rubbed the familiar lettering once again.

_"A lighter?" I questioned, sizing the small lighting apparatus in my hand up._

_"Yes, a lighter," she answered, amused, "Because you seem as though you need a steady light in your life,"_

_I rose my eyes to her's giving a lopsided smirk, and rose an eyebrow, "You have no idea how utterly cheesy that sounded, do you?"_

I looked up to see a green light up ahead. Damn it, we _were_ late. It was Nao's fault, and that's all I'll say on the matter. I looked up into our leader's eyes and groaned. "Morning Midori," I muttered, watching her sigh and shake her head at us.

"You two are late, did you know that?" she complained lightly, looking up and wrinkling her nose, "And Nao-chan, why are you smoking?" she asked, almost whining. It was no secret that Midori hating the smell of cigarette smoke, and I think that's the only reason why Nao does it. Just to piss everyone off.

"Takes the edge off, okay?" Nao answered, flicking the butt of her smoke to the ground and grinding it with her heel, "So we're a couple of seconds late. Unlike you, Tokiha, or Miyu, I happen to enjoy whatever sleep I can get." I had to resist the urge to slap the younger girl over the top of the head at her comment. Did the idiot WANT to lose her job?

"Could we just get started already?" I growled, "The sooner we get done, the sooner I can be back in my own bed and less of a wreck," I fidgeted as the others of the four of us stayed silent for a moment before finally moved.

"Alright…let's get started then," she agreed, kneeling to the ground and spreading out a map of sorts. As we all knelt to the ground around it she reached into her back pocket and tossed a few cards out at us. My eyes widened as I recognized one of the photos quite clearly. "These are the main focus of this mission," Midori informed us, tapping one of the photos, "this guy here, Fujino, he's planning on trying to pass a bill that could send most of Kyoto into a fury. In order to stop this before it gets out of hand…" she let one hand drift to a circled room on the map and the other to another photo, "We're going to put the group of politicians under a lock down while Kuga," My body froze at her mentioning of my name, "takes his daughter as a hostage for leverage,"

Midori eyed each of us with a grim face, "Got it?" she questioned. I barely realized everyone but me had nodded until Midori locked eyes with me. "Something wrong Natsuki?" she asked, almost too casually for my tastes. I gritted my teeth at my leader and growled deep in my throat.

"You…The reason you asked me to get close to her was this wasn't it?" I snapped, trying to force my voice to stay as even as possible. Of course, I was pissed off right now, so there was no real guarantee that my efforts were paying off. I wouldn't have done all I did if I knew this would have happened…Never.

"Natsuki…you should know better than anyone why I asked you to get close to her. She'll go with you without a complaint. She trusts you," My heart seemed to chill at those words. Trust. It's true. She does trust me. She's trusted me with something extremely important, something I simply can't bear to think about now.

_I grinned as I gracefully twirled around on the iced over pond, looking over to her with growing amusement. "Still don't want me to help you?" I asked, watching her wobble precariously close to falling. _

_She rose her head and nodded slightly, "Natsuki doesn't need to worry…I can handle it," she informed me, trying to sound sure of herself._

_I cocked an eyebrow, "Really now?" Then how about you try skating over toward me?" I taunt, hands on my hips in a antagonizing manner. She sent me a weak glare but surprised me when she actually tried to skate over, going a bit too fast and a hell of a lot out of control. I was quick enough to catch her before she toppled over into the ice, using myself as a cushion to stop her fall. This of course, meant my ass got whammed hard onto the hard ice. "iitttteee…" I groaned, looking at the mess of a woman in my arms, "You okay?"_

_She looked up at me with a happy, if not slightly embarrassed expression, "Ara, it seems I don't have to worry about falling anymore,"_

_"Heh? Why's that?"_

_"Because Natsuki will always be there to catch me."_

"You…you expect this to go smoothly?" I asked, voice quavering with rage. When she remained silent I snapped at her again, glaring, "You expect me to go through with it?! If this deal doesn't go through- you actually expect me to-" My voice cuts off and I grit my teeth. Hanging my head I resolve to simply shut up. I was getting nowhere with this fast. Midori voiced my thoughts with a reassuring hand on the shoulder, 'you're doing the right thing, so don't over think,'

"Now that Natsuki's done with her breakdown, can we get going? She's not the only one who has a life outside of this," Mai's voice quipped, her body rising up as she stood. I growled again, but rose as well. She was right. I need to get a hold of myself. I just need to calm down, that's all. As Midori picked up the map and the photo's and crumpled them up Mai frowned, "Hey, we can't leave that sitting around, right? Whose got some matches?" I glared at Nao but she sounded anyways.

"Kuga's got a lighter with her," she informed, nudging my in the ribs. I glared at her but pulled out the now incredibly heavy feeling object in my hand and lit it, lighting the pile of papers alight. "Hey, Kuga, what's it got written on it?" Nao asked, peering over at it, "Now that I can see it, it's got some sort of engraving on it. Who gave it to you, your lover or something?"

"No!-and I feel no need to tell you what is written on this, or who wrote it for me." I snapped quickly, scowling as I looked down at the inscription. Like I need anyone else knowing who gave this to me. Right now I feel so shitty about it I may just throw it out myself. Ah, hell, I know I can't. Even if I wanted to I couldn't throw this out, there's just no way.

"Are we ready to go then?" Midori mused, getting nods from all of us, "Alright then," She reached up with a hand and knocking up on the roof above her, the tiles coming loose and an opening showing. I glanced at Midori almost skeptically. We were actually going in through the floor? We better not have to walk very far or I'm going to need to choke something, preferably Nao. "Yes, Natsuki, we're going through the floor. Don't worry though, the rest of the team made sure the hallway and the cameras are down, so you shouldn't have to worry about anything," she assured and I scowled even more. I simply didn't like the idea of going through the ground, it seemed so…low tech. Well, you gotta do what you gotta do. And apparently, I have to shove myself through a hole in the ground. Joy to the World…

Nao seemed to find it amusing to jam me up the hole extremely quickly, giving me absolutely no room to squirm or get myself ready. I kicked her pretty hard for that, as I pulled myself form the hole with a grunt. Looking around I realized this place was high end. And by high end I mean, even someone who was extremely well off would be jealous of the décor and all the shit put into this place. And this was only the hallway. Once we were all out I found myself antsy and slightly excited despite it all. I always got this way before a mission. No matter the way things are gonna go down. Once Midori emerged I realized she and Mai were wearing a business suit instead of my and Nao's black suits.

"Oi, what's with what you two are wearing?" I asked, slightly annoyed. Midori shook her head and cocked an eyebrow.

"Natsuki…you do realize that these are _business_ like people right? They'll respond better to suits than guns." She reminded, wagging a finger at me as if I was a child.

"So you aren't even armed?" I blanched, looking at my leader with a bit of disbelief until she pulled her jacket aside to reveal a small hand gun and then pulled up a sleeve to expose a strapped gun to her forearm. I inwardly kicked myself at the thought that Midori would even think of going in unarmed. That was stupid of you Kuga…

"Anyways," she reached into a bag she carried and pulled out a parcel, "Natsuki, change into this."

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously, eyeing the package with a wary eye. I didn't like the sounds of where this was going…

"A black suit. You're going to need to look professional too," Midori explained and I growled in annoyance. I was **not** refuting my dignity for this…Midori's glare silenced my already growing protect and I mumbled under my breath a few choice curses before pulling out the pants and jamming my legs into them. Midori continued to lecture me while I changed. "Now, you're going to wait outside and wait until she comes out. When she does, stay _behind_ her and make sure she enters the room. Once she does, assume regular hostage protocol."

I buttoned up a few of the buttons on the jacket and nodded, "Gun in the mouth and a foot on the back, yeah, the normal crap, I know," I exaggerated. Straightening myself out I rolled my shoulders back ad stood a bit straighter. "I'm ready," I received nods from the the rest of us and we walked down the hall towards the destined room.

Now, I'd like to point out that I was hating the fact that there were no people in the hallways. Reason? All you can hear is your own heartbeat and footsteps. Not only does this make one extremely tense, but it simply gets the adrenaline pumping even more. It's so damn annoying, but I didn't have to put up with it long as Midori stopped in front of a door on the left side of the hallways. She turned to the three of us, a rare serious look on her face. We all nodded and I leaned against the wall next to the door, Nao taking her place on the other side of it as Midori and Mai stood in front of it, ready to enter. I suddenly felt my apprehension grow and I glanced into Midori's eyes for a moment and found a strange look in her eyes, almost apologetic. She nodded to me and turned towards the door, "Good luck Natsuki," she whispered, pushing the door open and entering the now quieted room gracefully, Mai on her tail.

"Fujino-san? Would you please step outside? There was a person who needed to meet with you, one of my people will escort you there," Midori requested kindly, her voice the perfect mix of professional and persuasive. I knew it well. It was the voice she used on me when I didn't want to join a mission. I felt my stomach lurch and I shoved my hand into the pseudo pocket in my pants, feeling my gun warm slightly in my grip. That calmed me down some. I don't understand why people say having a gun in your hand makes you tense, I find it relaxing. Maybe that just says something about me. I tightened my grip on the weapon as I heard footsteps coming towards me. I braced myself and forced a casual expression on my face.

When she walked out she blinked, looking to be with illy concealed surprise, her crimson orbs slightly widened in surprise, "Natsuki? What are you…?" she trailed off and closed the door, turning to me in full. I pushed myself from the wall and allowed myself to raise a eyebrow. Casual Kuga. Try to seem as casual as possible.

"I have a job too you know Shizuru," I informed, "Anyways, come on it's down the hall, but I'm not sure where I'm going so…care to lead?" I requested, pushing my voice to be as nonchalant as possible. I almost slumped in relief when she chuckled slightly and nodded, turning and walking towards the appointed room. I felt my grip on my gun tighten impossibly tighter as she gracefully strode in front of me.

"To be honest Natsuki, you surprised me quite a bit back there," She admitted, her tone happy and almost cheerful. I watched her smooth out a wrinkle on her business skirt and let my eyes linger as she spoke, "I suppose you're simply full of surprises, aren't you?" she mused.

I rose eye brow at this and couldn't help but question, "Full of surprises?" I muttered, dreading the answer.

"Ara, that's right. There's never a dull moment with you Natsuki," she told me happily, causing me to wince. Ugh…I can't deal with this. She's far too happy to see me, too happy about this. I'll break her heart when she opens the door to that room. Damn it…I feel like as ass now…

"Here's the room," I managed to say evenly through my gritted teeth. Shizuru turned with a thankful smile and thanked me quietly, opening the door and entering , a professional look on her face. I squeezed my eyes shut as I entered behind her and closed the door. I slowly pulled my hand out of the pocket and leveled my gun with her head, clicking the safety off.

She turned at that sound and her face turned startled for a moment before she composed herself. Her eyes gave it away though, she was confused, scared, hurt. Huh…that makes two of us…Shizuru…"Natsuki…?" she whispered, turning fully toward me, moving slowly, "What's going on?" she asked calmly, stalking slowly. She was good at this. The carefulness of her words told me that she knew that any false movements could mean death for her. Smart girl you always were Shizuru, a smart girl.

"I…" I trailed off and used my free hand to pull at the buttons on my jacket and shirt to reveal my vest and shirt, "I'm here on business Shizuru. Your father in particular," I informed, shrugging off the two garments easily, before moving to take the stuffy pants off as well, still keeping my gun trained to her forehead. "He's been getting away with some things certain people can't deal with, so we were hired to fix the problem." I explained coldly, trying to detach myself from the person who stood slightly stunned in front of me.

"So then I am a hostage, is that what I am to understand?" Shizuru asked calmly, finding the chair across the small table and sitting in it. I jerked my head curtly and she sighed slightly. "I see…" she murmured, looking down at the table, her face almost troubled. I felt my heart clench slightly at it and I felt my gun lower of it's own accord. When she looked up and saw this she looked at me with a cold expression, "Ara, Natsuki should keep her gun up, simply because she knows the hostage does not mean she should treat that person any differently," she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

I shook my head and scowled, "It's not that simple Shizuru…" I growled, feeling my finger teeter on the trigger of my gun as it pointed at the ground. "You're different…" I whispered almost hoarsely, looking down to the ground. It was true. She was different. I would never have, in any of my dreams or nightmares have thought I would be doing this right now. It never crossed my mind when Midori said she was an interesting person and should probably be watched. It hadn't occurred to me as we started to date. Nor had it occurred to me when we'd last said goodbye…

"_Ara, just one more kiss?" Shizuru begged, pulling on the sleeve of my jacket, pouting at me slightly. I could only laugh at her childish behavior and tighten the strap of my bag to my back._

"_Didn't I give you enough kisses last night Shizuru?" I teased, feeling more carefree and cheerful than I had been in a while. I rose a eyebrow as she huffed slightly, "come on Shizuru, I'll be seeing you in a few days anyways. I've got work too-and I know you said you'd be busy. So I'm not going to distract you now," I reminded, turning to her and taking the hand that was holding me back in my free hand, interlocking my fingers with her. _

"_Ara, but Natsuki, if I don't get a kiss now, I'll be distracted throughout all my meetings! So if Natsuki doesn't want me to work poorly, she should kiss me now," she countered, her eyes growing softer and taking on that pleading puppy dog manner, "onegai?"_

_I sighed in resignment and shook my head, using my free hand to pull her closer via her neck and lightly pressed my lips to hers. I felt her sigh against my lips before she gently moved the warm pair around my own. We kissed for a short while, only around a quarter of a minute before I pulled back. Shizuru smiled and pecked my lips again softly, "ookini Natsuki. I'll see you soon,"_

_I smiled back at her and returned her gesture with a slightly more lingering kiss and nodded, "Yeah, 'till next time,"_

"Who would've thought that 'next time' would be this, ne Natsuki?" Shizuru commented pleasantly, apparently having the same thoughts as me.

I looked up at her and shook my head, "I most certainly didn't," I admitted painfully.

"Nor did I," she answered calmly, gazing into my eyes.

It was quiet for a while, the only sound the quiet ticking of the clock before Shizuru spoke again, "Natsuki. Answer me one question," she requested.

I looked at her slightly quizzically but nodded. I could only pray inside she wouldn't ask if I was going to kill her or not. That was something I simply wouldn't be able to take.

"Was everything a lie?" she asked me calmly, knocking the breath of me thoroughly. Her eyes were tinted with something I could recognize as betrayal though. I felt my face's shock and I quickly tried to cover it up and scowl.

I rose my gun up again and glared, "I really don't think you need to know the answer to that," I answered coolly, cocking the gun again. I blinked in surprise as she closed her eyes in a pleasantly happy smile.

"I suppose I really in am in no position to make such requests, am I?" She bantered cheerfully. I frowned deeper though. I could tell she was using that damn mask of hers. The one she put up whenever she wanted to hide something from people. I hated it when she used it on me. I really didn't have much of a choice though, to ask her to let me in now. A bit too late for that. I glanced to the clock. Damn it…I growled slightly.

"Is it almost time?" she asked eerily calmly. As if she accepted her fate, as if she was okay with dying. AS if she were okay with me lying to her and betraying her.

I looked down guiltily, "Yeah…" I breathed, glancing up at her, "I'm…sorry," I whispered uneasily.

Shizuru smiled at me sadly, "Natsuki…" she began sweetly, "You need not apologize to me. You are only doing your job. It is the way it will have to be,"

I couldn't stop myself from speaking, "I don't want it to end like this," I whispered softly, lowering my weapon slowly. I saw Shizuru's features soften and she got up slowly, walking towards me calmly.

"Nor I Natsuki, but if it is the way I must go…I must say I would prefer that Natsuki did it than anyone else," Shizuru admitted, standing in front of me, close enough to smell her scent. It was making me dizzy…I snapped out of it when she caressed my cheek softly. "Natsuki…I wish to ask you again, was it all a lie?" she breathed, her face clean of all lies.

I hesitated. I could lie. I could say it was. I could always say that I didn't feel anything for her. Lie. Save her. If Midori came through and I never saw her again it would help her move on. Or would it just hurt more. If I lied and I did have to end it, it would hurt her more than anything. I looked into her eyes and froze up slightly. Her eyes were begging with me.

"Natsuki…just know that I do love you. I could never stop that…no matter what it is you do, or who you are," Shizuru whispered, leaning closer. I closed my eyes and leaned in closer, feeling our lips press together softly. The contact was bittersweet and sad. But it was passionate. Our lips moved in sync for a while before we opened our mouths to one another and delved into one another's mouths, desperate for contact. This would be the last. No matter which way things went, this was the end for us both. Our final kiss.

I pulled away, breathless and blinked in surprise as I saw a small tear running down her cheek. "Shi…Shizuru…" I whispered, awed at the small tear, kissing it away and placing a small kiss on her lips, noticing she still hadn't opened her eyes. "I…I…" looked at the clock and frowned grimly. It was pass the time now. It was done for us both. "It was a lie," I whispered to her, pouring all my love into my face at that moment squeezing my eyes shut as tears began to leak from my eyes at the lie. She couldn't see, so she would never know. Never. Because I would never say it.

"I see…Natsuki…keep my light close, ne koi?" she whispered, pulling the gun up to her forehead.

I nodded wordlessly and opened my eyes to see her in the same position as before, eyes closed, a small smile on her face. I pressed the gun to her forehead and let my heart detach it's self from my emotions and pulled the trigger. "Goodbye Love…"

"_Oi! Shizuru! What the hell did you have written on this thing?!?" I cried, blushing furiously, waving my new lighter in her face. _

_Shizuru smiled brightly, "Ara, why Natsuki, I only had the truth written on it."_

I looked at my now dead love on the floor and wiped my face clear of the tears, pulling out my lighter. Her light. She looked peaceful now…almost as peaceful as when she gave it to me. I ran my finger over her truth my heart pierced with the truthness and absoluteness of the words.

_To N from S_

_Who will forever love her._

* * *

This is the first time I've ever killed a character that wasn't mine-and I'll admit it's a very sad feeling. (-sniff-) But I really couldn't think of any other way to end it. There was an alternate ending that I had pondered for a little while with a slightly better end but I really wanted to go for power this time around, so this was my final decision on the matter. (You'll be able to read the alternate ending on my Blogger if you head over there too! as well as some other freebies as well -finishes shamelessly plugging-) You can decide which is better. And I may put the other one up here as a separate story if you think it'd be good enough.

As for the story line, I need to explain. Natsuki is part of a government cell that is secret run in order to keep the country's politicians and higher ups out of mischief. So they function as spies, negotiators, assassins and many other things as well. In this particular mission, Natsuki and her squad were sent out to Kyoto to stop Shizuru's father from passing a motion that could cause a huge uprising and violent protests. In order to get him to cooperate they took Shizuru hostage and Natsuki was given a time to have to unfortunately kill her if the deal wasn't going well.

As for why Natsuki knew Shizuru ahead of time, Midori had assigned Natsuki to get to know her and profile her. Once that mission was over though, she continued to see Shizuru against her better judgment. This is what lead her to have such a difficult time during the mission. As for Shizuru smiling at the end-when Natsuki closed her eyes she opened hers and saw that Natsuki was indeed lying. Therefore she died with no real regrets beside leaving Natsuki behind and having put her in such a terrible position.

(I feel like I just explained a mystery xD) If you figured any of this out before I explained it, kudos to you! and I'm sorry if the end is a little abrupt, I had difficulty deciding what I would do. So I'm very sorry if the end is choppy.

I still wish I could draw well enough to draw these two well. there are so many scenes I want to draw but simply don't have the talent for. So very frustrating! x3 I always see my stories as comics or as a show in my mind, so I find it slightly ironic I can write them out and not draw them.

As for the next chapter...I've got a few things lined up for it and I'm pretty excited to finish them! So until the next time!

Reviews are love and feed my muse (Even if the ones from last chapter embarrassed me to no end!!)

-**KonaxOokami**


	6. Are You Happy?

Can I consider this chapter as repentance for the last chapter full of angst? (-hides away from fans-) I'm sorry that I killed her! Honest! I hadn't meant for it to happen, but when I wrote it, that's just how it came out. This one's happy, I promise! Sorry it took a while-I've been busy working on some other pieces for a friend (all of which are very yuri filled. x3 If you check my Blogger you'll see what I mean)

The idea actually came to me during a long run for my sports team. My mind always seems to drift so my thoughts came to ShizNat and this came to be. x3 I foudn it hard to write though- sinc eI kept getting put off it by some depressing stuff goign on in my life and so much school work. (so expect slower updates) and not only that, but I've been getting a new idea for a multi chapter ShizNat fic that could be potencially a awesome thing for me to try to write. Anyways- enjoy this one- it takes place probably a bit past shizuru and Natsuki getting out of college.

As always, apologies for grammar and spelling-disclaimer in the first chapter.

**#6: Are you Happy?**

* * *

Natsuki panted, sweat dripping down the sides of her face in small catches. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, pushing herself to her max, feeling the end near. She squinted through a eye to see the starting line of the track just ahead and let out a huge breath of relief, jogging to a walk. She let her heart and breath catch up as she walked a lap, her mind racing. That was the reason she was here-she always came to the track when she was troubled like this. It was a habit she'd formed after Mai dragged her to join the track team for Fuuka Academy. Apparently she was a great sprinter. Well, those days had past, but she still ran. It was a good way to unwind and think.

She pulled her hair free of her hair band and shook it, letting out a sigh at the feeling of the cool air threading through her hair. She wiped her face and frowned. She still hadn't gotten anywhere in her thoughts. She glanced down at her watch and swore. She was expected home soon. She scratched at her head for a moment before grabbing the water she brought and briskly walking over to her bike. "I know it's stupid but…" she murmured to herself, tossing the plastic bottle in the garbage bin nearby and strapped on her helmet. _I can't help but worry about it…_ she finished her thought glumly, revving up her bike and speeding off towards her home.

After parking and stretching slightly, having realized a bit too late that she had run a little too much, she opened the door to her home to be assaulted by a pleasant aroma wafting from the kitchen. She sniffed and after depositing her shoes at the front door walked into the kitchen, smiling when she got there. A head of chestnut hair turned and a pair of crimson eyes twinkled, "Ara, welcome home Natsuki," she welcomed happily, continuing to cook whatever she was making.

Natsuki grinned and sniffed, "Ramen? That's pretty low for you to cook Shizuru," Natsuki commented, hugging her from behind and tucking her chin over the slightly taller woman's shoulder.

Shizuru's nose wrinkled and Natsuki snickered, "and Natsuki smells terrible, where has she been all afternoon I wonder?" Shizuru mused, slightly ignoring the blunette with a small smile.

"mm…I was at the track-wanted to run a bit," Natsuki murmured, pushing her nose into the crook of Shizuru's take taking in a deep breath, "You smell nice Shizuru," she mumbled against the Kyoto-born woman's skin. Natsuki could feel the chuckle through the skin she was pressed against.

"Ara, flattery will get Natsuki no more mayo than normal," Shizuru responded cheerfully, pressing a small kiss to the now pouting girl's forehead, "Now go take a shower and I'll have dinner ready, mm?" she suggested, pressing a kiss on top of the girl's head this time. Natsuki groaned, pulling herself from the warm body of her lover and sighed, walking off towards their bathroom. "Good girl," Shizuru sang as she exited the room gaining a small snort from the jade eyed woman.

Natsuki turned the water on in the shower and quickly stripped, glancing at her figure in the mirror. She'd never given it much of a thought-since she had never felt she needed to impress anyone-but for some reason she seemed to find herself caring more and more. She scowled, trying to shake the feeling off, but it clung to her-and she didn't like it. She stepped into the shower and promptly decided she'd scrub it off.

After emerging with a slightly better attitude, she went back to the kitchen, where Shizuru was, true to her word, finishing up with their dinner. She sniffed a bit and smiled, despite what the Kyoto born woman had said, she had indeed added mayo to Natsuki's portions of the dinner. Said woman turned and threw Natsuki a radiant smile, "Ara, just on time-Come Natsuki, let's eat, shall we?"

Natsuki nodded and seated herself quietly, "un, Shizuru, how was your day?" she questioned, grabbing her chopsticks and digging into her noodles.

Shizuru smiled, giving a small shrug, "It was a day. I thought of you," she added, causing Natsuki to choke slightly on her noodles at the thrown in comment, "after Natsuki gets over her shock, would she tell me about her day?"

Natsuki coughed, clearing her throat, "It was boring I guess, I just had some stuff on my mind is all," she answered, slurping up a few noodles. She glanced up at Shizuru who nodded at her and went to her own dinner quietly. Natsuki couldn't help but notice how tangible the silence was and frowned slightly into her bowl. Could she really be…She shook her thoughts away from what had made her run earlier and scowled. She blinked however when she heard a giggle coming from across the table and flushed slightly.

"Natsuki looks so cute when she's internally arguing with herself," Shizuru giggled, smothering it slightly with her hand. She glanced up at Natsuki and giggled a bit more, noticing Natsuki scowl, "Ara, Natsuki relax, I'm sure whatever it is you look so cute over is nothing that distressing," She watched Natsuki snort and then let a a light smile flit across her face, "maah, Natsuki…you really shouldn't have anything bothering you…but if Natsuki does…what is it?"

Natsuki glanced up at her lover and frowned slightly. "It's nothing, forget about it," she answered firmly, fishing around in her bowl for some stray noodles before draining it. She glanced up at Shizuru and watched her eat for a few moments. _I wonder how she does it…being able to see what I'm feeling from just looking at me…_ she wondered, slightly amazed by the ability. She peered a bit further into Shizuru's face, wondering if she simply wasn't focusing enough, but found she did not have the innate ability to read her love's feelings. She sighed softly and stood, taking her bowl back to the kitchen and rising it beneath the faucet. Sh watched it fill with water for a while before a pair of arms slid around her midsection and a waft of hot breath hit her ear.

"Natsuki Ikezu…she didn't ask to leave the table," Shizuru mumbled, Leaning against the now slightly flushed young woman before her. She chuckled a bit and continued, "Ara, but at least she's washing her own dishes for a change,"

Natsuki blushed and scowled slightly, "B-baka- of course I can wash my own dishes…" she protested weakly, feeling her weight shirt back some into Shizuru's form. She felt the chestnut haired woman chuckle again and let her scowl fade as a pair of lips caressed her cheek.

"Ara, such a good girl…" Shizuru teased, and Natsuki could feel her smile against her cheek.

Natsuki snorted, "What am I your pet?" she grumbled, rolling her eyes. She blinked as Shizuru took her left hand from the sink side and linked it with her own. When she felt the band around her partner's finger she allowed herself a small blush and a smile.

"No, Natsuki's my wife," Shizuru whispered, giving her wife a small squeeze of a hug before releasing Natsuki's waist, "and as such, I'm quite surprised that she is actually doing 'wife-ly' duties," she threw in cheerfully.

Natsuki felt her eye twitch and she turned around to face her lover, who currently held a small, pleasant smirk upon her face, "Oi, just what do you mean 'wife-ly'?" she growled, narrowing her eyes slightly, feeling her pride ache just a bit.

"Ara, does Natsuki not understand?" Shizuru mused innocently, "then perhaps I should enlighten her…Natsuki has been doing all sorts of chores around the house lately," she explained, "I've never known Natsuki to be so ardent about house chores before that I found it to be quite sweet,"

Natsuki flushed slightly, "well…I…I just felt kinda guilty because you've been doing stuff like that for me for such a long time…even back when we were still in school," Natsuki mumbled, embarrassed, "I just wanted to lessen the load I guess," She blinked when Shizuru planted a small kiss on her lips, and looked at the other woman befoe her slightly surprised by the flattered expression on her face.

"Ara, ookini Natsuki, that was very thoughtful of you," she thanked earnestly, "But I don't want you to think that Natsuki is obligated to do chores, I find them very relaxing,"

"Ah…okay," Natsuki answered, still a bit taken by Shizuru's comments. She glanced down at the dishes and looked up to Shizuru sheepishly, "so I guess that means you'll take the dishes?" she asked offhandly. When Shizuru nodded, with her knowning chuckle at the end Natsuki nodded back. She gave Shizuru's hand one final squeeze before letting it go and retreating to the living room.

It wasn't until later when both of them were seated in the living room that Natsuki's thoughts drifted again to darker areas. She glanced up from the magazine she was reading, looking over to Shizuru, who was pleasantly reading a book. She gazed at the beautiful woman for a while before Shizuru noticed her staring with a confused blink.

"Ara, Natsuki, is something the matter?" she asked curiously, closing her book.

Natsuki frowned, tossing her magazine to the side and looked up at Shizuru again, "Shizuru…Are you really happy?" she asked quietly, finally getting the feeling off her chest. It had been nagging at her since they'd moved in-whether Shizuru was really happy with her or not. Or if she was just doing all this because she felt sorry for her. She watched with growing unease as Shizuru placed her book to the side and sat up straight.

"What Natsuki is asking isn't a question that can easily be answered," she drew out slowly, causing Natsuki's dread to grow. Shizuru looked up and Natsuki was stunned by the hurt expression in the crimson eyes before her, "Why ask such a question Natsuki?" she whispered, "Are you not happy?" Natsuki felt her heart ache at the tone Shizuru held.

She quickly stood and crossed the room over to the couch where Shizuru sat and shook her head, "No! It's not that! It's just…I don't understand, I'm really not a great person to be around…I'm moody and selfish at times, and I'm not good with words and-" she was cut off her her bashing of herself by a pair of lips assaulting her own. She squeezed her eyes shut and kissed Shizuru back softly, pulling away when Shizuru let out a heavy sigh.

"When Natsuki puts herself down like that, that is when I become unhappy," Shizuru whispered, "Really Natsuki, to say such things…why do you think such things?" Shizuru asked, a pained expression on her face.

"Well…It's just…" Natsuki fumbled with her words for a bit, "You're so…well…You're basically perfect. I mean, you could have anything Shizuru-a big house, a secure job, a wealthy husband," she looked up at Shizuru with questioning eyes, "So why me of all people?"

Shizuru shook her head and smiled lightly, "Why not you Natsuki?" she questioned, baffling the girl. She reached out and cupped the bluenette's cheek, "I honestly don't need such things like you mention as long as Natsuki is by my side," she answered, "All of those things couldn't possibly give me the same happiness that you do," she confessed, kissing Natsuki again softly.

Natsuki blushed and and averted her eyes, "yeah well…it just seems like-I dunno…" she looked up at Shizuru, "How'd I ever deserve someone like you?" she asked, embarrassed. It was worth the embarrassment when she saw Shizuru's face turn to a heartwrenchingly beautiful smile.

"I believe I should be asking Natsuki the same thing," she whispered, nuzzling against Natsuki's cheek. Natsuki could tell though that her voice was quavering slightly-the way it did when Natsuki said something that she found far to overwhelmingly joyful or kind. Natsuki felt a small smile crawl to her face and wrapped her arms around her lover, pulling Shizuru closer.

"Un, Shizuru, are you crying?" she teased lightly, getting a muffled 'hphm' as an answer, followed by a softly mumbled 'ikezu'. She chuckled slightly as Shizuru buried her head into her neck and snorted, "Liar, you are most definitely crying-how did this happen? Wasn't I the one needing support a few minutes ago?" she teased again, nudging Shizuru's head up from her neck so she could caress the girl's lips softly.

"Natsuki Ikezu," Shizuru sniffed, "Natsuki has to stop being so cute without trying to," she whined, pouting slightly, "and I most certainly do not need consoling," she defied firmly, pressing her lips to Natsuki's a slow, very unchaste kiss. When she pulled away, just briefly, her lips still touching Natsuki's she finished her words, "I need your love."

Natsuki smiled into Shizuru's lips and closed her eyes, "Now that Shizuru, I am now more than willing to give."

* * *

yay for happy endings? I honestly prefer them to angsty endings- but when I'm writing I tend to steer towards agst in the middle of a story and then try to redeem myself at the end (huh...kinda strange right?) Anyways...I hope this made you feel warm and fuzzy inside, or somethign along those eyes- so it's better than the last chapter (which I'm modifying right now to make the ending better) right?

The next chapter may take some time, but I know it'll be a good one! As always, if you want more yuri love or some more hints at things to come, check my Blogger!

Reviewers are lovely and help me feel like I can actually write.

**~Konaxookami**


	7. Parent Day

This one came quicker than I thought. huh...how'd I manage to do that? Oh right...long weekend. =D well, I was still feeling like writing something mindlessly cute so I decided, 'hey I haven't used Kaito in a while right? He always brings the cuteness levels up a few notches!' so I tried to think of something I could do. It was the night of Open house at My school that gave me the idea. I can acutely remember my kindergarten Parent day's because EVERYONE in class was super eagar to show off and all that jazz. I also remember making a BUNCH of these ridiculous picture book swhere we told a story or something. So I thoguht- Hey, what better thing to write about?!

SO I wrote. But it's awfully short. I didn't want to drag it out, you know? It's supposed to be this way. x3 anyways, apologies for grammar blips and such and disclaimer in the first chapter.

**#7-Parent Day**

* * *

Natsuki frowned as she sat. There were many reasons as to why she happened to be scowling at the moment-but there were a few that really stuck out. One, there was the fact she was sitting in a chair ten sizes too small for her. Two, she just so happened to be stuck in a room with a group of extremely loud young children, which also meant there was quite a bit of projectiles flying across the room. Three, and probably the biggest reason, she that it was Parent Day at Kaito's kindergarten, and she somehow got roped into coming along with Shizuru.

It wasn't that she hated the fact she was spending time with her family, no, she quite enjoyed that. It was the fact that she could feel almost every set of eyes in the room on her and Shizuru. It was part of the reason why she hated parties of not so close friends, or business occasions. Stares poked at her pride, and she hated it. It wasn't Fuuka Gakuen's fault that they had to have a Parent day that she and Shizuru could both come too, but she was justly upset and concerned.

Her concern stemmed from the fact that people treated her young one differently the moment they found out he was raised in a homosexual household. Granted that she figured her boy was perfectly straight, people didn't see that fact and pulled their children away from him. She didn't like that-she didn't want him to have an isolated childhood like her. But she really couldn't do much about it but confine herself to her home and regular area when being with her whole family.

She glanced over to Shizuru, who still held a pleasant smile on her face and rose an eyebrow, "How much longer do we have to watch them play before we can actually get this over with?" she grumbled quietly, leaning over towards Shizuru slightly so the man beside her wouldn't get on her case about being rude.

Shizuru discreetly found Natsuki's hand and gave it a small squeeze, "Ara, not too long now Natsuki, "she promised. She glanced out to the group of children and looked back at Natsuki, "But would it be so hard for Natsuki to pretend like she's enjoying herself? You know how much Kaito has been looking forward to this night," she reminded lightly. Natsuki sighed. It was true. Kaito had been bouncing when he came running home with the announcement and had pleaded with those bright and innocent eyes and she just couldn't say no.

Natsuki shifted slightly, and then nodded in defeat, "alright…" she mumbled, "I still don't see why we had to come to something like this anyways…Schools never had days like when we were in school," she muttered, watching as her light haired son came running out.

"Natsuki-mama! We're gonna start soon!" he announced happily bouncing, "Just wait 'till you see my book-it's gonna be awesome!" he promised, burgundy eyes gleaming. He didn't wait for Natsuki to reply when he turned to his other mother, "You be ready too Shizuru-okaa-chan!" he instructed, before running back to his friends again.

Natsuki looked over to her wife with an amused look, "Exactly where does he get that energy from?" she asked she jokingly. She managed to smile as Shizuru laughed, watching as her wife pointed to the front of the room, where the students were starting to get ready to present their 'books' as Kaito had said it.

Ten minutes into said presentations Natsuki found herself dreading when Kaito would go. Apparently all the kids had followed a basic pattern of how to write the books. A page explaining who was in their family, something they did with their father, something with their mother, and so on. Which amounted up to a book that was entirely about family. Natsuki, in a whole, had always been a private person. To some extent Shizuru was too. They both stayed within their own unique shells and disclosed very little about their personal life and their other goings on. She didn't want Kaito, however innocent and honest his answers may be, announcing their family's business to people she didn't know and sure as hell didn't trust.

However, she still sat up straighter in her chair and gave him a smile, however weak it may have been, when he got up to the front. Kaito grinned as he bounced to the front of the classroom and proudly displayed his front cover- which held a childish drawing of him playing with their family dog, Duran.

"Un, this is my book about my family. This is me playing with my dog Duran!" he explained, pointing to the drawing, "Natsuki-mama brought him home one day from a shelter and he's one of my best friends," he added, turning the page. "My family is me, Duran, Natsuki-mama, and Shizuru-okaa-chan," he recited from his book.

Natsuki felt herself inwardly wince as eyes turned towards her and as some started to whisper things already. Kaito seemed oblivious however, "I don't have a father, but it's okay because Natsuki-mama and Shizuru-okaa-chan love me a ton!" he exclaimed happily, a bright smile on her face. He turned the page in his book with a smile, "Natsuki-mama helps to coach my soccer team, 'cuz Shizuru-okaa-chan said that she couldn't keep freaking out on the sidelines," he said with a giggle, causing Natsuki to groan softly as Shizuru giggled beside her.

Kaito turned the page again and continued, "And sometimes Shizuru-okaa-chan brings me to work with her! A lot of people know her really well because she's Fujino-oji-san's daughter," he pointed to the pictures, "Sometimes I have to go to meetings with her and Natsuki-mama, but they're really boring, so most of the times I just fall asleep," he admitted sheepishly and it was Natsuki's turn to snicker at Shizuru's misfortune.

"I really enjoy going out on trips with my parents, because they take me to some really neat places and 'cuz we're always together!" he said, pointing to another page, where Natsuki could see Kaito had tried to draw the oh so familiar beach that they often trekked too, due to many facts. "When we go to the beach, we always bring flowers for obaa-chan. Sometimes Natsuki-mama will get sad, but Shizuru-okaa-chan always cheers her up-just like she does for me whenever I'm sad," Kaito continued.

He turned to the last page of his book and Natsuki felt herself smile a bit more broadly, touched by the poor drawing of the three of them hugging. "I really love my mothers a lot. And I know that they love me back too. So this year I want to make them really proud and have more happy times together!" he ended, grinning toward his parents proudly.

Natsuki could only clap by reflex as Kaito proudly admitted having two females for parents. She remembered not long ago having sat him down with Shizuru to tell him that it was okay if he didn't say that he had two mothers. He had given her a strange look, and asked quite innocently, _'what it isn't normal for a kid to have two moms?'_ Natsuki almost cried at his innocence. She knew he had paid for having two mothers by losing some of his friends but here he was admitting it to the whole class. Damn…her kid had more guts than her.

She barely even noticed when he came back over to sit with them, beaming all the while. She blinked and realized he was right there when Shizuru kissed him lightly on the cheek and his face soured, rubbing it off with a bright blush. He turned his eyes up to her and Natsuki felt her face split into a grin as she grabbed her son and pulled him into a bear hug. AS he laughed, trying to squirm away she thought offhandedly, _Maybe Parent Day ain't half bad after all._

* * *

**Omake:**

Kaito: Un! Natsuki-mama there were a few other pages in the book too!

Natsuki: Really?

Kaito: Yeah! But sensei said I shouldn't draw them...

Natsuki: why?

Kaito: I dunno- -shrugs- How bad could it be? -holds up picture of Natsuki and Shizuru in bed- I see it all the time...so I duno why I can't draw it. What do you think Natsuki-mama? ...Nastuki-mama?

Natsuki: -mega blush- !!#$%^$ -faints-

Kaito: -looks at Shizuru- Did I do something wrong Shizuru-okaa-chan? -innocent look of pureness-

Shizuru: ara...of course not Kaito-chan. but it woudl appear Natsuki-mama isnt' as resistant to blood rushing to her head as we thougth, ne?

Kaito: Un! This must be a new record! Under 5 seconds!

Hope you guys enjoyed it! ^-^ It was rather fun to write. As always I'll see you in the next chapter and reviews are lovely and make Kona's self-esteem boost up!

-Konaxookami


	8. Anger flying away

This one actually stemmed from some rather unpleasant feelings I've been having lately-and normally when I'm upset I write to feel better. So I plopped down on my computer and typed away. It makes me feel better to write fluff. MUCH better. This one also helped relieve a bit of stress, so it should sound okay- (I hope, I may not be sure =/) I hope this can help you get out of a bad mood if you have been feeling down like me. ^^

Normal apologies for grammar and spelling blips and disclaimer in the first chapter.

**#8- Anger flying away**

* * *

"You're upset Natsuki," Shizuru stated as her girlfriend walked into their apartment scowling. She stood from her place on the couch and strode over to Natsuki with a sympathetic look, "Are you alright?" she inquired truthfully.

Natsuki's scowl deepened at Shizuru's concern. "I'm fine! Really- I'm just…" she trailed off and growled, "Just pissed for no reason." She muttered, tossing her school bag to the side and kicking her shoes off angrily. She couldn't calm down-even Shizuru's voice wasn't helping any. If fact, it was just making her angrier. She furrowed her brow and didn't even look up to meet Shizuru's eyes as she stormed past her to her rarely used room of their apartment.

She mused briefly how silly it was to have a separate room from Shizuru now, but back when they'd moved in they were still only close friends. But at this moment she was actually quite glad she had a spare room to vent in. she sucked in a deep breath and held it for as long as she could bear before letting it out again. Suddenly drained of all the angry energy in her she flopped onto the bed and let out another huge sigh. She supposed she wasn't being fair. Shizuru probably thought she was mad at her for some reason. Natsuki frowned at the thought. It wasn't Shizuru though. Even if Shizuru teased her to no ends and annoyed her at times, she couldn't find a justified reason to be this mad at her. Besides that Shizuru would be able to apologize and cool her down faster than anything.

She pulled her pillow down to her face and pushed her face into it. It was just so frustrating. It was a bad day to begin with, and what those people had said it had just made it worse. "God damn it…" she cursed angrily, turning over and scowling at her ceiling, "Who the hell do they think they are? God? They don't know shit, so they shouldn't open their god damn mouths that what," she ranted a bit loudly, before groaning in frustration and pulling her pillow over her head. This wasn't helping. She was getting nowhere in any of this crap and she didn't want Shizuru to worry about her.

"This sucks…" she whispered, upset. She sighed and closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself and mull over her thoughts. After a period of time that she really wasn't sure of she opened her eyes and sighed again. "I suppose that helped…a bit," she murmured, sitting up and looking up at the clock. Her eyes widened when she saw the time. It was past seven already. "shit." She hissed, getting up with a start. She nearly tripped as she clumsily opened her door. "Shizuru!" she called, looking for her probably upset girlfriend. The two of them always had dinner around 6:30 if they could and Natsuki had been mulling for so long that she had simply forgotten to look at the clock.

"Ara?" Shizuru looked up from her place on the couch and lowered her tea from her lips. Turning to her slightly distraught friend she smiled softly, "Is Natsuki done thinking?" she asked, her voice full of a quiet understanding of what Natsuki was was going through.

Natsuki stood there silently for a moment before blushing slightly, "Yeah…" she muttered before walking over to join Shizuru on the couch, "Sorry…" she apologized quietly, averting her eyes from Shizuru.

"Ara? Whatever for?" Shizuru asked, blinking in slight confusion.

"For being so upset when I came home and for missing dinner," Natsuki explained, frowning slightly to herself. _Shizuru must've thought I was mad at her or something…I'm sure of it…_she thought glumly before a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her towards a familiar warmth. She closed her eyes and cuddled into the warmth, feeling her apprehension drift away as a hand ran through her hand.

"To be honest with Natsuki, I haven't eaten either, so you have no need to apologize for missing dinner. As for Natsuki being upset…It's quite alright with me, I know you have your moods," Shizuru soothed, placing a small kiss on Natsuki's head. She let silence fill the time for a few moments before she spoke again, "But if Natsuki would care to explain…why was she so mad earlier?" Shizuru probed lightly.

Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist and squeezed her tightly, "High school students are jerks," she muttered into Shizuru's chest, scowling, "they assume everything and they know know the truth so they go around spreading rumors," she groused, growling slightly, "I wish they would just mind their own damn business," she snapped.

Shizuru ran a hand down Natsuki back to loosen the tense muscles and nodded, "And why are these rumors bothering Natsuki? If I know Natsuki well, and I'd like to believe I do, she doesn't normally engage in that sort of thing," she mused contemplatively.

Natsuki scowled even more, "Because they're saying stuff about you. How I'm just using you to get some popularity or that I've forced you into this, or that someone like you shouldn't be with someone like-" her venting was cut off by Shizuru cupping the girl's cheeks and softly kissing her. Natsuki melted in the soft caress and felt the anger trickle away as Shizuru pulled away slightly.

"then Natsuki should not listen to them. They do not know what they are talking about," she stated firmly, kissing Natsuki again, pushing the girl down slightly to the cushions of the couch, "If they were to truly look at the situation," she murmured, pausing again to kiss her girlfriend down the pillows on the side, "they would see that it was I who forced Natsuki into a relationship and made her become open about it.

Natsuki, who had felt herself go further into a daze with Shizuru's slow kisses, weaved her arms around Shizuru's neck. "Not true…you didn't force me into anything," she protested, "at least now you don't," she amended, kissing Shizuru softly when she saw the girl falter at her previous statement. "It just made me upset that they were judging you that way and that they would assume stuff like that," she breathed against Shizuru's lips, pulling her body closer to her own.

Shizuru hummed softly, "Natsuki, I would think you'd be mad that they were talking about you in such a way. It hurts me to think that people think of you as someone who would take advantage of me like that," she whispered painfully, "besides the computer access you gained from knowing me, I cannot think of a another instance where you've used me for anything you wanted to get," she breathed, Kissing Natsuki a bit deeper this time, not bothering with the soft pecks she'd been giving up until this point.

"Not true…" Natsuki protested weakly, moaning slightly as Shizuru let one of her hands slide under her sweatshirt, "I've used you for…other things…" she whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut.

Shizuru chuckled, "Well, I'm sure they were tiny things, because I've never felt used by Natsuki in any way," she corrected, kissing her girlfriend deeply, "but let's not think of such things mm?" she muttered huskily, "Right now I simply can't resist you," she whispered truthfully, "because Natsuki Ikezu is too kind and sweet for her own good,"

--

"Hey…Shizuru," Natsuki called, snuggling closer to her nude girlfriend's form, looking up at her with a pair of slightly tired eyes.

"mm?" Shizuru answered, kissing Natsuki's cheek lightly, causing Natsuki to smile a bit bashfully. Shizuru always had this tendency to want to kiss whatever bit of Natsuki she could after…she blushed at the thought and averted her eyes.

"wanna know how I've used you?" she asked, weaving a hand around Shizuru's bare hip, the other caressing her cheek.

Shizuru chuckled, "If Natsuki believes it will not hurt me than of course," Shizuru answered, leaning into Natsuki's palm.

"I've…used you to gain love Shizuru," Natsuki admitted, "I've found something in you that makes it so I simply can't do without you anymore," she whispered, a bit bashful, "I feel like I'm using you to gain that love, but is it really using someone when you love them back?" she asked, looking into Shizuru's eyes.

Shizuru blinked, surprised for a moment, before tears glittered in her eyes, "Really…such a child," she cried softly, "to think that she's using me…" she pulling the smaller girl closer and held her tightly, "oh Natsuki…I love you so much…" she whispered, shaking slightly. "Really…you're such a truthful child,"

Natsuki pouted, "Why do you still call me a child…even after all this time?" Natsuki grumbled, before whimpering out slightly as Shizuru kissed her neck softly.

"Because Natsuki's innocence rivals that of the purest child," Shizuru answered, "And because she loves so purely…truly, I don't deserve you Natsuki," she whispered, raising her head to kiss Natsuki again.

"Ahn…Again?" Natsuki whimpered, feeling her face heat up at the thought.

"Why not? If Natsuki wants love, I'll be happy to comply," Shizuru teased, "if that is what she uses me for," she added, sitting up so she was raised from the couch above her lover.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and smiled, pulling Shizuru down into a kiss, "You're an idiot you know that? Still though…" she sighed, kissing her deeply, _I can't help but love you._

_I love how you can make me smile when I want to cry,_

_And how you can sooth me when I'm about to explode._

_I love how you can love me for me_

_And I love that you'll never leave._

* * *

mmm...using people can mean different things you know? so if NAtsuki sounds a bit strange, let's just remember that she's a strange child, and so she really does think she's using Shizuru, though Shziuru knows otherwise. x3 Such a naive child NAtsuki is...xDD I hope this was happy-since I seem to be on a happy roll since my long angst fest that is known as chapter 5 x3 As always if you have any ideas about what you think you'd like to read I'd be glad to hear them =3

Reviews help feed me and my muse =3

Till next time!!

**-Konaxookami**


	9. KaitoHiME

So, I've actually had this laying around for a while now, debating whether or not to put it (due to the fact it isn't REALLY a Shiznat oneshot...) But since it's Halloween I decided, what the hey! This one-shot actually focuses on their son, Kaito, and his own trials as a teenager. Why for Halloween? (because I'd rather keep Kaito suspended as an innocent five year old FOREVER) This one was a what if for a story idea a while back, so this was a trial test for it. I'm still not sure of how it would work out, so why not test it out here?! (probably a bad idea xD) Beware the mass amount of OCs you are about to face (which in reality, is only three xD)

Apologies for grammar and such and the disclaimer is in the first chapter

**#9-** **Kaito-HiME**

* * *

"Awwww…fuck off would you Yuuki?" The light chestnut haired boy groaned, throwing his bag over his should with a glare sent to his now smirking friend. The lime eyed boy snickered, standing up casually. "And before you ask me, no we can't a have a party at my house," The burgundy eyed boy asked, shooting a warning glance to the other boy left in their classroom.

"Geez…Fujino lighten up-or wait, are you feeling in a more 'Kuga' mode today?" The smooth talking boy teased, brushing a few errant raven locks out of his lightly tanned face. The glare the slightly taller 17 year old shot him made him put up his hands in defeat, "Okay, okay! You're in a Kuga mood! I got you! But why can't we invite some people over to your place Kai?" he whined, leaning over said boy's desk.

"Simple-my parents are in freakin' Kyoto right now so I really don't think it's in my best interests to entertain guests Kanaye," Kai growled, "Kaa-san has this way of just **knowing** if I've thrown a party when she wasn't around," he muttered, glaring again, "So no, no party."

Kanaye stood and shrugged, "whatever, but I still need to crash somewhere tonight, so can I stay at your place or what?" he asked, almost politely.

Kaito looked at his friend quizzically, "Why, you and your mom get in an argument or something?" he asked.

Kanaye shook his head, "Nope. My bastard of an old man is coming tonight and I made it quite clear I would not be anywhere in that area," he corrected, scowling slightly, "There's no way I'm getting into another pissing contest with that royal dick," he spat.

Kaito snickered and smirked, "Colorful language, where'd you learn it from?" he teased, elbowing his friend. He knew Kanaye's home life was strained, it was something he'd learned a while ago in their friendship. Kanaye had a single mom because his father had ditched them when he learned that his mother was expecting a child. Kaito knew Kanaye's grandmother helped the two out, but it wasn't pleasant whenever Kanaye's father suddenly popped in and decided to try to make up for lost time with his son. Most times the guy wanted money or something, from what he'd heard from his friend, that or he wanted to get in his mother's pants.

"You can chill at my place, but grab some of your crap to wear-and some music too," Kaito advised, heading out of the school building and heading towards where the Yuuki family of three lived.

"Yo, quick question Kai, if your parents are in Kyoto, why the hell're you here still? I thought you would go with 'em," Kanaye questioned, peering at his friend's face.

Kai shook his head, "nah. They're dealing with Fujino Corp. crap and I want nothing to do with that until the next formal dinner I have to attend. Besides that there's no way I'm letting my obaa-chan tease me about my lack of a 'significant other'," he grumbled.

"Ouch…she still thinks you're gay huh?" Kanaye's voice was sympathetic and he grimaced.

"That's not even the half of it…then when Okaa-san found out about what obaa-chan said she and Mom tried to force me into a 'family talk' and tried to tell me it was alright to accept myself," He ran a hand through his disobedient hair and groaned, "I officially can't look at my okaa-san's face for more than point 2 seconds before turning into a stuttering, blushing mess. It's awful…"

"And _that's_ why you aren't going," Kanaye stated, shrugging in slight agreement.

"That and the fact my parent's haven't had much alone time lately, so I'll give them a break from me. Hopefully they'll cut me some slack if they come back in a good mood, you know?" Kai grinned, winking to his friend.

Kanaye burst into a laugh, "well aren't you the good son!" he teased, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "All jokes aside, are they pissed at you or somethin'?" Kanaye asked, still grinning in mirth.

Kaito sighed, "I don't know…but I've been keeping some secrets from them…and I know they can tell. But it's not like I can simply go out and tell them about it. It's pretty important," he said gravely, glancing at his friend, who noticed the somber tone and nodded, his eyes sparking with the knowledge of what his close friend was talking about. Kaito looked up to the overcast sky and narrowed his eyes, _this weather is ominous…It can't bode well with all that's been happening lately…_

_-_

"Yo Kai I just gotta grab a couple of things then I'll be down-until then make yourself at home!" Kanaye yelled down from the stairs of the small apartment he shared with his family. Kaito leaned on the wall of the staircase and glanced out at the slightly messy room in front of him. He blinked when he heard the distinct sound of a door opening and turned to the doorway to witness a rather tired looking red head walk in. He blinked again and was fairly certain he had a surprised look on his face, "Ah…hi Nao-san," he called to the woman politely, albeit a bit surprised.

Said woman rose her head in mild surprise and roe a eyebrow to the well bred boy with curious eyes, "Well well, isn't this a surprise…" she mused, dropping her briefcase and taking off her shoes, "Might I ask what it is you're doing lounging about my house at the moment Kaito-kun?" she asked with a slight amusement in her voice. She walked further into her house and allowed a small smirk to fall in place on her face.

Kaito caught her tone and mimed her smirk and snickered, "Milling about…you know the usual loitering," he replied casually, both of them sharing a chuckle before he really responded, "well, I'm waiting for Kana-kun to get down. He's staying at my place tonight, is that alright?" he added, a bit hesitant at the end.

"Heh, figures the brat would ditch me to deal with this all alone. Can't blame him though; even I'm not looking forward to the, especially after that day in the office. My boss is a pain," she groused, stretching slightly, "The Wolf and Snake out of town?" she asked, using her terms for the boy's mothers. Kaito nodded with a sheepish grin, "then by all means, he can stay."

"You would let him stay even if my parents were home," Kaito stated with a almost soft voice. He saw Nao's shrug and then snickered, "But then you wouldn't be able to make me feel guilty, would you?" he probed.

Nao pointed to the boy and winked, "Nailed it kiddo. The Wolf and I are in the middle of an argument so I'm trying to get back at her in any way I can. Be sure to mention our conversation when she gets back, will ya?" she requested slyly. She laughed when Kaito gave a mock salute and waved him off. She glanced upwards and gave a reproachful smirk, "well well, if it isn't the little boy who ditched," she announced as her son jogged down the stairs.

Kanaye grinned and shrugged, "Eh, rather there than here if you get my meaning," He gave his mother a quick hug and smiled at her, "Good luck tonight," he whispered to her. Kaito noticed the subtle softening in the woman's eyes before she smirked and swatted her boy playfully over the head.

"Right right, I'll try my hardest not to kill someone Kanaye, now skat before I make you stay," she teased, ushering them out of the door.

As they walked down the street Kaito glanced to his friend, "You know, you two are more like best friends then mother and son," he commented, "not that I'm not close to my parents, but you two bring the word familiar to a whole new level," he added.

Kanaye shrugged, his face showing his disinterest in the subject, "You grow up with only one parent who happens to have a little looser attitude than everyone else and you see how you turn out. When you're all each other's got it gets like that," he answered bluntly.

Kaito grinned, "Right, loose. Is that loose attitude part of the reason I caught you with your hand up Tate-san's skirt?" he questioned earning a sharp glare from the boy next to him. "Hey hey, I'm not judging, only calling it as I see it," he soothed, cuffing his friend's shoulder, "Just don't get caught by the Executive Committee is all I'm gonna say," he warned, winking.

Kanaye grinned, "Oh like you're one to talk about that kind of crap _Fujino_," he retorted, "Besides, aren't you running for the council next year?" he added, hooking his arm around Kaito's neck.

"Alright-alright! I get your point! And yes I am," he answered, sighing loudly, "but it's not so the girls will flock, though that's an added perk,"

"Oh, and what is it then that you seem to be running for?"

"The certain privileges that come along with that job. Specifically the intranet access," Kaito admitted, with a small nod, "I kind of need it for something really big,"

"Damn Kai, turning into your parents much? Didn't your Mom use Fujino-san to get into the school's records?"

"Yeah, and that's where I got the idea from. My parents won't find out about it though, they think I'm doing it to help get into a good university. It's really important that they continue to believe that too. I don't think they'd enjoy finding out the truth," Kaito muttered somberly. Kanaye sighed and released his friend and they continued their walk towards Kaito's house.

"_You need to find the rest of them. It's imperative that this gets done before the remnants of the District find out that you know."_

_"And why should I trust you?"_

_"Because…Isn't family supposed to trust one another?"_

Kaito found himself with a somber look on his face, _if only it were that easy…I've heard plenty of shit about you from the rest of my family…Kuga Hideyoshi._

* * *

Yup, Natsuki's father. It was a strange idea I had thought of, and I won't disclose what he's talking about in case I write more from this plot line, but if I continued I'm fairly sure there'd be plenty of ShizNat and a few other cannon and maybe not so cannon relationship. but have a Happy Halloween everyone! ^-^ Hope you all overload on sweets or do whatever it is you enjoy to do on Halloween!

As always Reviews are love, and I'd love to hear what you think of this particular plot line! ^-^ Till next time!

-**konaxookami**


	10. Daijoubu Daijoubu

Another what-if situation! You know how in the Mai Otome manga how the HiME crossed over as evil beings? (I must say, the Natsuki's fight was the best) Well, one night I had this wild idea of the Shizuru's switching places (seeing as they didn't hav ea Shizuru cross-over in the manga) in the respective worlds. I had a bit of a plot planned out for it too, but it never really came to fruitation. This however, is something I'd been working on for a while, testing the feeling of the Otome Shizuru interacting with the HiME Natsuki- and I was trying out some different styles of writing in this bit too, so it's grown on me quite a bit. So, this one-shot tidbit actually spanned over the months- since a bit before this One-Shot Project started.

Anyways- Onto the story! On the HiME side, Shizuru finds herself in the small forested area surrounding Fuuka Gakuen and decides to investigate, having never been there before. there she stumbles upon Mai and Natsuki agruing about the upcoming summer festival and how Natsuki should join Mai, Mikoto and the rest of the thier friends for fun. Natsuki replies saying she has 'better things to do' and then notices Shizuru standing on the edge of the clearing her bike was parked in. Shizuru saunters over and proceeds to heavily flirt and Natsuki reminded her, a bit harshly, 'that's they're still only friends and not to do things like that'. Shizuru, hurt, then realizes Natsuki seems a bit...smaller than usual and Mai notices how differnet the kaichou is acting and the clothes she happens to be wearing. Natsuki freaks for a moment, but then calms and decides Viola should stay with her, after the older woman explained everything. Thus we arrive a few days later in Viola's stay, and her musings at night, which is where this begins! Enjoy!

Disclaimer in the first paragraph and sorry for grammar.

**#10:** Daijoubo?...Daijoubu (or in english- Are you alright? It's alright.)

* * *

I, Shizuru Viola, had grown accustomed to sleeping in foreign and uncomfortable beds. Being the Graceful Amethyst meant I often traveled and was put up in unusual and often strange places. I had simply grown to lower my standards when away from the bed I normally shared with my Natsuki. However, in this current bed I found it eerily hard to fall asleep. This was probably partly because of whose bed it truly was. Kuga Natsuki, as she called herself. I couldn't help but have noticed these past few days I'd stayed here the eerie and uncanny similarities between her and my own dear Natsuki Kruger. It was smaller than the bed I normally shared, but the scent of home lingered almost tauntingly in my nose.

I rolled onto my back and gazed up to the ceiling. I admit I felt rather guilty for sleeping in this bed when my host was instead sleeping on her couch. I had tried to insist on allowing her to continue sleeping in her own bed but she wouldn't hear any of it. I'll admit I found that pig-headed stubbornness rather adorable when a light blush was attached to it. Even so…I turned once more and I faced the picture frame that stood alone on the side table. I let an amused smile rise onto my face as I gazed at it. Someone had caught a picture of many familiar faces at what seemed to be a karaoke bar. Natsuki herself stood off to the side a fierce blush on her face and a look that almost seemed to question why she was there. What made me smile however was the other person who seemed to hang off of Natsuki's neck. My doppelganger Fujino Shizuru. She had, from what I could wager, jumped onto Natsuki's back while the girl wasn't paying attention and earned a fair blush from her efforts. The smile on her face seemed rather genuine too, and from what I heard about my 'twin' that seemed to be quite the achievement.

--

Shizuru rolled once more onto her back and took in a deep breath. Inhaling Natsuki's scent made her almost instantly regret it as she felt a pang of longing for her lover and a feeling of guilt for imposing on the otherwise brash girl's bed she currently slept in. She sighed, sitting up and slowly got out of bed. Apparently there was to be no sleeping for her tonight. She could manage however, given that Natsuki kept a store of tea in her kitchen. A simple cup and she'd probably be relaxed enough to sleep again. The trick would be doing this without waking the wolf-like girl in the other room.

Quietly exiting the bedroom Shizuru couldn't help but gaze in on the alternate form of her lover. She let a small smile crawl onto her face. Really, the girl was far too cute. Natsuki currently slept curled up into a large pillow, her face blissfully unaware of her watcher. However it only took her a moment to ruin the image by rolling to the side and sprawling herself on her pull out mattress. Shizuru allowed herself a chuckle and continued on in the darkness to the kitchen where she found it was safe to turn on the light.

She was successful in her search for tea. It wasn't the normal flavor she had, in fact it seemed to be completely new to her. _Ara, no time to try things like the present,_ Shizuru mused silently, and set to quietly brewing the tea. She inspected the kitchen with her crimson gaze almost amused. This Natsuki had the same bad habits as ever. An overabundance of mayonnaises and very little healthy foods seemed to fill her cabinets and fridge. It would seem though someone who had recently been by however had tried to fix that by mixing in some healthier foods into the mix of junk food. She was even more amused to see Natsuki's messy shopping list pinned to the fridge, which seemed to have a entire argument written on it.

In the distinctly messy scrawl that she identified as Natsuki she saw the original list, and then in a much girlier script was a few added health foods. Underneath that Natsuki had written '_butt out Mai! I am perfectly capable of feeding myself and buying my own foods!'_

Beneath that Mai seemed to have answered, '_oh like hell you can! You have NO vegetables in there! And barely any fruits! Even Mikoto eats better than you do!'_

Then underneath Natsuki's very cuss filled reply came a very elegant script, _'Ara, Natsuki should listen to Mai-han's suggestions, perhaps I could make Natsuki a negi soup?'_ Shizuru rose her eyebrow at this, because underneath that came Natsuki's very fervent words that she would never allow that 'thing' in her house ever again. What made her smile though was the small annotation underneath that that read in Natsuki's handwriting, '_tea for Shizuru'_.

_Ara, so it would appear as though Fujino-han is important to Kuga-han,_ Shizuru mused, pouring her tea into the small clay cup. Taking the cup in hand and rubbing the unfamiliar contours of it to calm herself she thought quietly. _However…if our rocky meeting is anything to go by, something must've happened quite recently to make her so…_she searched for the word she was looking for, _apprehensive. Perhaps the next time Tokiha-han is over I should probe the issue…simply to clear up the air._ She thought, slightly curious of what must've transpired to have made what seemed to have been a strong friendship so frayed.

Shizuru was about to raise the cup to lips again but stopped short with a startled blink. She was almost certain she'd heard something she most definitely was not expecting to hear. She placed the cup down and focused her ears, searching for the sound again. When the low sound came again she furrowed her brow in slight confusion and worry. If her ears were not deceiving her she had definitely heard Natsuki doing something very uncharacteristic--

She was whimpering. Shizuru stood quickly and took even and quiet strides back to the living room to look in on the younger woman. It wasn't as if she wasn't familiar with the sound the girl was uttering. She heard it quite often back at Garderobe from the current Gakuencho . Given the circumstances in which it was uttered were extravagantly different, but nonetheless it was quite certain this whimpering wasn't a sign of anything good. She poked her head in and took a few steps in, "Natsuki?" she whispered, taking a few more steps towards the girl. The sight made her heart ache.

Natsuki was tossing in unease , tangling herself in her thin sheets. Her face was scrunched up in fear and pain and one of her hands clenched at the pillow at her side desperately. She whimpered again and squeezed her eyes shut even tighter. "N-no…" she begged, her voice almost strangled. She twisted again and her legs curled up to her chest. "Shi…Shizuru…" she whimpered, causing the the older woman above her to gasp and widen her eyes. Was she having a nightmare about Fujino?

Shizuru pursed her lips in indecision while staring at the tormented girl on the futon. She somehow doubted her waking the girl up would be wise. If from her previous experience with the girl were anything to go by she would quickly be thrown onto the ground by Natsuki's reflexes. However the growing ache in her chest forced her to act as Natsuki whimpered loudly in anguish once more. She reached out for Natsuki's shoulder and called to the girl, "Natsuki?!" She called just loud enough.

Natsuki's eyes shot open with a extremely audible gasp and she harshly yanked herself free of Shizuru's grasp with a loud exclamation of "NO!" She hastily retreated to the far side of the pull out futon, hands covering her mouth while she tried to gather her wits. The two of them remained silent and almost completely motionless save for Natsuki's quiet panting and occasional shiver. It was a few minutes before Shizuru dared to speak. "Natsuki?" she called out hesitantly to the girl, noticing the very visible flinch with a heavy heart. "Are you alright?" she probed.

She hadn't expected the girl to stiffen and bristle the way she had, "I'm fine," she snapped, turning her face away from Shizuru, "I just had a bad fright alright?" she explained behind her hand, slowly lowering the appendage until it rested at her side. She flinched though when Shizuru sat opposite of her on the futon, her eyes kind as she gazed at Natsuki from her seat.

"This has something to do with Fujino-han doesn't it?" Viola asked catching the small flinch in the girl's posture, "I'm right, aren't I?" she pressed, moving carefully towards the distraught girl. She was hurt by the wolf like girl's next words.

"It has nothing to do with you," she muttered fiercely, turning her back to the Otome, "You wouldn't understand it. I know you wouldn't," Natsuki continued, lowering her head slightly.

"Still though…" Shizuru moved closer to the girl, close enough to delicately wrap a hand around the girl's shoulder, "I want to know. I hate seeing Natsuki in pain," she whispered, trying to show her sincerity in the matter.

Natsuki hunched her shoulders over slightly and heaved a sigh, "you're too much alike…" she murmured, in a barely audible manner.

"Ara?"

Natsuki turned her jade eyes to the older woman and reiterated herself, "You and My Shizuru…You're too much alike. It's a scary resemblance…" She bit her lip slightly, lowering her eyes, "Though you still wouldn't get it. If what you said is true…you and _your_ Natsuki don't have any problems, so this wouldn't make any sense to you," Shizuru was about to protest otherwise but was cut off, "You didn't have to deal with the HiME battles…"

Shizuru furrowed her brow again, "HiME battles?" she repeated, her thoughts confused, _What on earth do 'princess battles' have to do with this?_ She thought, the translation coming up strange in her mind.

Natsuki debated for a moment before answering, "HiME. Highly advanced Materializing Equipment," She decoded, one of her hands reflexively flexing as if one of her weapons were to appear. "There were 13 of us. We were basically warriors of sorts. We had weapons that were called Elements," she flexed her hands again and Shizuru got the distinct idea that Natsuki's 'element' had been a gun. "Then there were our Children," she added.

"Children?" Shizuru repeated, slightly stunned by the term. Was she to understand that…

"Not like that!" Natsuki quickly blurted out, "Our Child was a manifestation of our love for our most precious person. They were…" She searched for a word to describe them, coming up blank, "They looked different for each of us. Duran…he was a wolf," she whispered, her Child's name slipping affectionately from her lips.

"So where does the battling come into play with this?" Shizuru asked, running through the facts she already had with a small amount of amazement.

Natsuki's face contorted into a grimace, and for a moment Shizuru thought she may have pushed the girl too far, "At first…we were just trying to destroy the Orphans…but then…" she looked off to the side again, "The Carnival started…" Shizuru waited for the girl to continue this time instead of interjecting, "It was…an all out war really. We were fighting against the others-the HiME. But if we lost…" she ducked her head, her voice somber, "our most important person would be killed."

Shizuru widened her eyes slightly for a moment before nodding. She knew this reality-the Otome system was quite similar in the lines of what would happen if you were defeated. It was something an Otome knew before she got her GEM, but it would appear that the HiME did not have the privilege of knowing this.

"We tried not to fight, but in the end…All hell broke loose and there was no stopping it," she gave a twisted smile, "I really thought there was nothing for me to lose. All I could do was gain what I wanted. If I could win, I could get my revenge on District One; or if I didn't fight I'd be hindering them. That all changed…" she whispered, as if dreading what came next in her tale.

"I…I got in the middle a huge fight. I tried to stop it-stupidly of course, the whole dorm house was on fire, and at least half of the forest was burnt to a crisp," she gave a tired chuckle, "I almost got killed then and there…" Natsuki looked up at Shizuru and locked eyes, "But I was saved by someone else's Child,"

Shizuru furrowed her brow slightly, "Whose…?" she whispered back.

Natsuki kept her jade locked with burgundy and answered solemnly, "Your's. Kiyohime."

Shizuru sucked in a breath at this and already saw where this must've been going. Fujino had been protecting Natsuki…so…

Natsuki continued though, lowering her gaze, "I didn't know it at the time though. I had a more pressing matter at hand. I got…confused about some important things and I fell into a trap," the twisted smirk came back again, "If I had been in any right mind I would have never fallen into it," she protested softly.

Shizuru was able to guess from there, "Fujino-han came to save you," she stated, and received a nod in return, "and that was when you found out that she was a HiME?" she hazarded.

"Un…She fixed me up and brought me somewhere secluded to heal. It was far enough for me to not have to worry about the fact that Duran wouldn't come for me…" Natsuki hesitated for a moment and looked to Viola with a wary expression. "That's…when everything went wrong…"

"went…wrong?" Viola repeated, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

Natsuki brought her hand up shakily to her mouth again, "Shizuru she…she…" Natsuki struggled with herself for a moment before finally getting the words out, "she kissed me when I was asleep…and Yukino made it seem as though she had done some other things to me while I was knocked out," she whispered.

Shizuru's eyes widened and all too familiar circumstances seemed to echo in her head. Natsuki Kruger's appalled face as she tried to kiss her, the slap that had hurt far too much, and the tears that she had made Natsuki cry. "Nat…suki…" she whispered, taking her hand off of her shoulder.

"It was then I found out that Shizuru loved me," Natsuki said bitterly, gripping the hand around her mouth into a fist, "I'd known her for years and I never realized it! I never realized she was a HiME, I couldn't figure out that she loved me, and couldn't stop her from killing people," she cried angrily, more at herself than the Otome, hanging her head in despair. "I rejected her-from the shock of everything and she lost it. Destroyed Yukino's Child and killed Haruka…and then killed a lot of people down at District One for _me_,"

"But…you stopped her…?" Shizuru asked quietly.

Natsuki chuckled humorlessly, "Yeah, after passing out in the street and getting kidnapped in my own house," she looked up at Shizuru, "But…when Shizuru came to get me, I realized something. I realized…that I had been wrong about a lot of shit. A lot of _important_ shit…like…who I really loved,"

Shizuru wanted to asked whether or not it was the type of love she thought but held back, letting the girl go at her own pace.

"I…confronted her at last," she finally continued, "After I had thought a lot about everything. I realized there was no way around the situation anymore. I had to let her know how I really felt about her,"

Viola finch a pinch in her heart as she felt as though they weren't the type of feelings that her doppelganger would find as reciprocating.

Natsuki chuckled again and shook her head, "We tore half the school apart, not to mention the church…the strange thing was we really didn't hurt one another…" she scowled, "but that damn bell trapped me and nearly burst my eardrums…" she growled, and Viola felt a small amount of amusement fill her chest. "I didn't stay under there for long though…Shizuru destroyed the bell and I got caught in her weapon-and then…" she paused, furrowing her brow slightly.

"And then?" Shizuru repeated, not sure why the girl had paused.

"She just…hugged me. Like…just a hug, nothing more, nothing less. Of all the things she could've done at that time…" Natsuki seemed amazed by it, "I never understood _why_ she did that. To be honest…I'm not sure why I did what I did next either…" she mumbled, blushing. Shizuru quirked an eyebrow and Natsuki brought her hand up to her mouth to muffle her words, "I…I kissed her. Don't ask me why, 'cuz I sure as hell don't know why I did it." She said quickly, glaring at Shizuru with a clear warning that said 'no teasing'.

"What happened though? After that?" Shizuru urged, forcing herself to hold the oh so very good tease she had ready for Natsuki.

Natsuki let one of her feet trace circles around the mattress before she spoke again, "Well…I told I loved her too-as a friend," she murmured, "and I made Duran destroy Kiyohime and himself…" she whispered.

"So you and Fujino-han died as well?"

"Un…but…we came back. Thanks to Mashiro. But…" Natsuki frowned, "I hadn't planned on coming back. And even though I said that I had forgiven Shizuru…" she curled her knees up to her chest, "I still can't get it out of my head. That night, and then everything that happened after that," she buried her head in the crevice formed from her knees, "It's all shitted up because of me and now I feel like there's a wall between me and her," a strangled cry erupted from her throat and Shizuru's eyes widened as she realized that proud girl was crying, "And god damnit I don't like it! I want us to go back! Back to being friends again- and just forget about all this crap! Everything about the HiME and the Carnival, and just- just everything!" she cried bitterly.

Shizuru placed an arm on Natsuki's shoulder in comfort, "But life doesn't work that way Natsuki…you have to be thankful you got this second chance. I'm sure you can work past this block. You must believe me, I know it's possible, I've done it myself," Shizuru protested firmly, pressing on the shoulder she held lightly.

Emerald orbs looked up at her, tears still glittering in them, "How?"

"I…" Shizuru trailed off and ducked her own head in shame, "I myself had something unforgivable to Natsuki…She had come to me with extremely hones and innocent intentions of being my Kouhai and I…" she shook her head, "I trampled over those dreams by advancing on her in an improper way," she saw Natsuki shrink a bit and Shizuru looked up, locking eyes with the girl, "But we were able to work through it-and believe it or not Natsuki, my Natsuki was the one who pushed through for us both. Were it not for her…" Shizuru gave a small smile, "I probably would not have become as close to Natsuki as I am,"

Natsuki looked down again and sighed, "but…I'm just…" she trailed off from her words and stopped trying to talk all together as Shizuru pulled her into a hug.

"Daijoubu, Natsuki, Daijoubu," Shizuru whispered, stroking her hair softly, "I believe that you will be able to work this out with Fujino-han, so relax," she soothed, placing a feather light kiss on blue hair, slightly surprised when the girl turned into her and let out a quiet sob, clenching to her clothing. _Ara, Natsuki…though your mind may be confusing you, no doubt your heart already knows what it is you feel for Fujino-han_…Viola thought, laying her head on top of Natsuki's as her cries subsided and she slowly drifted back into sleep. "Oh Natsuki…"_ you are far too kind me me…to both of us…and you wonder why we could love you so much? _For Shizuru, the answer was clear for her to that she could never stop loving this girl, no matter the time or circumstance.

* * *

Hmm...that was alright, right? I'm not as familiar with the otome story line as I am the HiME, simply because I found HiME to be more interesting to me. meh...Thank god that Shizuru remains pretty much the same, right? (haaa...) Anyways, it's the same as Kaito's story, if you want to see more of it, tell me! Leave a review to let me know if I should continue with this strange and out-there story telling. Or if you'd like me to keep compiling my one shots in this story, or if they should get their own stories. Let me know!

Reviews are love and I appreciate every single one! Thank you for your continued support!

**~konaxookami**


	11. Do the Time Warp

My sudden interest in time travel and time-line switching has inspired this little omake like scene. I suppose you could relate it to the previous one-shot because it slightly references it. (do try to ignore the humongous plot-holes and rather cracked idea this is)

Disclaimer in the first chapter.

**# 10.5-Do the Time Warp**

* * *

"This is ridiculous…" Kruger grumbled, watching the burgundy haired teenager before her eat, "So you're telling me in another universe you're actually my son!?" she barked, still finding the situation to be a bit too overwhelming.

The teenage Kaito looked up from his ramen and grinned, "Yup! Of course…You're a bit younger there then than you are here…" he pondered, oblivious to the growing anger that the Gakuencho happened to emanating. "Well, I suppose it kind of makes sense…I'm much older over here than I am over there…huh, Shizuru-okaa-chan's never gonna believe me when I tell her…" he mused, looking over his suddenly grown body. Somehow the young six year old had gotten himself stuck in the closet of his grandparents' home while trying to escape having to go to another stuffy board meeting and fell asleep. When he woke up he found himself staring up at the two Meisters and with a suddenly much bigger body.

Said woman's doppelganger found her heart warming slightly at the title, remembering how not too long ago- when she had had her strange incident with their other-selves, Fujino and Kuga had been having difficulties- it would appear now though that they were doing much better, especially if they had a child. She chuckled, "I'm sure she could believe you Kaito-kun, seeing as stranger things have happened to her," Viola commented, earning the boy's attention.

"I suppose so…" he peered up at the two standing women with curious eyes, "Hey wait…" he muttered, raising a finger to the two of them, "If you two are the other forms of my parents- How come you guys don't have a kid?" he questioned.

Kaito was treated to Kruger's face going from regular to a deep crimson in under a second. He watched with a growing amusement as the headmistress turned into a stuttering and flustered mess and looked over to the Graceful Amethyst who had a pondering look on her face, "Ara, Kaito-kun brings up a good point Natsuki, why don't we have any children?" she asked the currently extremely flustered and embarrassed blue haired woman.

"Be-Because! We're Otome! We have to stay pure!...right?" Natsuki sputtered, faltering at the end, feeling her already terrible situation grow even worse.

"Natsuki no Ikezu! That doesn't mean we couldn't adopt!" Shizuru cried, a mock hurt on her face as she turned away, "Or perhaps Natsuki is appalled by the idea of us starting a family," she sobbed, watching with growing internal amusement as Natsuki became even more flustered.

"N-No! That's not it! It's just we're always so busy and-mou! Be quiet you!" Natsuki snapped in Kaito's general direction, who had starting laughing at the antics.

"G-gomen! It's just…" he trailed off and laughed again, "you two act just like my parents that it's," he broke off laughing again, "It's just too rich," he finally finished his thoughts. The two Meisters had broken off from their little tirade to watch the boy laugh. Natsuki calmed herself enough to watch the boy with a sort of growing fondness. The very thought that this boy (however annoying and blunt he may be) came from her and Shizuru was calming, and even a heartwarming thought; as if he could have been a gift from the gods. She reached out for Shizuru's hand squeezed it, remaining in a peaceful silence for a while before Kaito spoke again, "But seriously, why _don't _you two have kids?" he asked again, "Afraid they'd ruin the bed life?" he asked.

It was with that Natsuki decided quite fervently that this boy was her own person devil sent from hell to join Shizuru in her torment.

* * *

Short notes for a short fic. This was done just for me to laugh at my own idiocy and for me to have the Otome encounter Kaito in a non-serious matter. (Did anyone catch the Narnia reference?! x3) Until the next time!

**-Konaxookami**


	12. Just Another Day

ugh. I'm so sorry I've been so ABSENT. School has been slowly draining all my writing muse with it's immense boredom. Not only that but I've been so super busy with other projects I haven't been able to write for fun in ages. I finally forced myself down at the computer to catch one of my ideas before it ran off on me.I am working on Shiznat stuff though! Which is why I decided in order to assure you I haven't died I pushed this one from my brain.

This one is a straight up Shizuru (HiME) fic. Her POV and her general musings. I had intended to go further with the idea but I decided to leave it as is as to not drag it out too much into my own story and plot one could actually be accompanied with Word Mincing which was a stand alone fic I wrote before I started Our Shining Days, so if you want, you can go read that one as well.

It might be a bit confusing at first, but don't let it stop you! Once again, grammar and spelling blips are a mistake and I am sorry for them. ^^;;

**#11-It was Just Another Day**

* * *

It was just another day.

It had been just another day when I found out that I had gained a rather impressive scholarship, the Kazahana scholarship to be exact, to Fuuka Gakuen. Needless to say, it was quite a surprise, I had in no way been expecting to get any sort of scholarship along with my acceptance into the prestigious school. If I had known the truth behind the scholarship, I still ponder whether I would have gone or not. In the end though, I suppose I can praise the gods for allowing myself to go through with it, because were it not for that-I would never have met her.

It was just another day.

I had just been trying to avoid the crowds, just trying to get a moment of piece from my seemingly endless stream of fans or kouhai. It made no sense to me that such a beautiful garden should be so poorly inhabited. This thought quickly flew my mind as I first gazed on her.

Kneeling before a small patch of pink flowers, she seemed perched between destroying the beauty before her, or perhaps appreciating it. A curtain of midnight blue hair obscured her face from my view, but I could tell from the uniform that she had to be at least a year younger than me. I found myself unable to speak for a moment, stunned by the aura that she gave off. A lonely, almost bristling sadness that seemed to yearn for company, but at the same time pushed companionship away. I broke myself from my seeming endless mind rant when I saw her reach down towards the innocent, delicate flowers. I decided to make myself known then.

"You shouldn't do that,"

Her head wheeled towards me and I inwardly sucked in a breath, she was beautiful. Of course, I wouldn't have let her see that. I allowed myself a rare smile and gave a small chuckle at her expression. It resembled that of one of a puppy who just got caught chewing their master's shoe. Her eyes were a shocking jade and they seemed to shock her wholehearted surprise at the fact that she wasn't alone.

"You shouldn't hurt the flowers, they're trying their best to bloom in their short life time," The words left my mouth before I really knew I was speaking them. She stared at me, disbelief written on her face before a soft, indignant blush crossed her cheeks and she furrowed her brow at me after a long moment of gaping.

"Who are you?" Her voice was husky, distrusting, sharp. I thought it sounded gorgeous.

"Fujino Shizuru, and you?"

"…Kuga. Natsuki Kuga," Natsuki…what a name. What a pretty name…It was just another day that I fell in love at first sight.

It was just another day.

Natsuki was fidgeting, and there was a slight blush adorning her face as we ate lunch together. I'll admit, our daily meeting in the garden for lunch was a much needed and anticipated part of the day. It was the one time I could be alone with my thoughts and with Natsuki. Granted, the girl had a few token protests the first time I made her a bento and offered to eat lunch with her, but I'm getting quite a bit off the topic.

"Ara, Kuga-han, is something the matter?" I had questioned, still using her surname simply for her comfort. She still seemed irked by me even saying her name.

Natsuki fidgeted again, her chopsticks fumbling around in her rough hands. "ano…it's just that…I don't understand…" she rose her eyes slightly to meet her own, "why go to the effort?" she muttered, her fidget and her blush growing, making it a rather adorable sight.

I chuckled, smiling. It was such a easy question to answer, "Ara, it's because I care for you Kuga-han, we're friends are we not?" I answered, a pleasant tone in my voice. And this was the truth; I found myself enjoying being around Natsuki. Even when I was not around the normally oh so very cold girl I found myself thinking about her. What was she doing? Is she eating properly? Has she been sleeping properly, or been out riding across the district on her bike?

She blinked, once, twice, and then a few more times before blushing and ducking her head. "oh, o-okay," she muttered, the fidget slowing slightly for a while as she tried to casually start eating again. I smiled at her, giggling at her fumbled words. It was such a thing for her to hear these words…truly, it was an adorable sight. But if my lunch was to be finished before the hour was over I would have to stop staring at her and go back to my own food. Which I did.

"Sh-Shizuru," I froze. Had she really just said my name? Had she just…"Is it…alright if I call you Shizuru?" she asked, hesitantly, looking at me through the corner of her eye. I could see the fear in her eyes, the apprehension. Has she not been close enough to any other to use their first name? I remained in stunned silence for a while before being able to respond to her, a warmth blossoming in my chest.

"ara, I believe that would be fine Na-tsu-ki," I answered happily, once again getting treated to a stuttering and blushing mess I had grown fond of, "Ara? What's wrong? Surely if Natsuki is allowed to call me by my first name, I should be able to call Natsuki by her name as well!" It had been just another day when she had first said my real name.

It was just another day.

"ah…so I just…wanted to congratulate you on getting the position of Kaichou, Shizuru," she had said to me, a bashful expression adorning her face. If only she knew the reason…It was her fault really. She'd planted the thought into my head the moment my access to the school's intranet wasn't enough. If I could get higher access, would it help her? Would it make her happier? So I decided to run.

It bewildered me that she didn't remember the conversation we'd had that made this position come to be. I felt that now very familiar clench in my chest and the warmth in my abdomen that always seemed present around my truant of a best friend. Her bashful expression and uneasy smirk made it easy enough for me to see she was trying to be sincere and it warmed my heart.

"Ara, Ookini Natsuki, but I do believe that I know something that is much more worth celebrating," I answered, a smile playing at my lips. It was just another day I realized I must be in love with the ice princess that I knew as Natsuki.

It was just another day.

"You know Fujino…If you win the HiME Festival, you'll have the power to do anything you want. Say…like making Natsuki-chan yours?" Nagi's words barely registered in my mind as possible. Me, be able to make Natsuki mine? It was such a thing…I thing I'd never thought of. If I won…

"Oh, did I forget to mention though? If you lose, it's game over for Natsuki-chan too. She _is_ your most precious person isn't she?" It was just another day when I began to protect her with my life.

It was just another day.

"Natsuki? It's getting late, you should head in," I let my eyes trail over her body, memorizing every inch of the slumbering girl before me. The gods know were she awake I would not be able to observe her this way. Aa I reached out to her face, cupping the flawless skin, I allowed my control to slip for just a moment, just long enough to press my lips to her and allow myself to let the world around us fade away. It was just another day I shared my first kiss with my unsuspecting best friend.

It was just another day.

"NO!" It was just another when my heart was broken.

It was just another day.

Bullets rained from the sky as she shot down at me. For some reason, it seemed as though she wasn't really aiming at me however. This, I'll admit helped greatly as I ran for cover in the church. I suppose either of us had suspected our Childs fight to become so heated- for I soon heard the tell tale cracking of the already charred beams above us and quickly moved away from the offending area. She wasn't as fast.

However, the thought of her being trapped, and possibly injured made any other thoughts fly from my mind and I was quick with my element to free her. I hadn't really thought of what to do after this though, in my relief at her safety could only allow me to sigh in relief and hug her tightly. I would never let go if I had the chance.

When she gently, oh so uncharacteristically gently pushed me away I didn't resist. I was confused as her hand brushed past my face, pushing bangs aside and grasping my shoulder. I froze as her lips touched my own. I couldn't believe in the reality I was currently living. Natsuki…was kissing _me_? After everything I'd done to her? After all I'd said? Her words barely came through to my numbed mind. However, hew order to her Child did, and the almost bone crushing embrace she wrapped me in spoke more than I could possibly say. It was just another day that I died, happy, in her arms.

In was just another day.

"say…Shizuru…" she was speaking in fumbling words, a rather cute way for her to speak might I add, particularly since there was a light blush adorning her cheeks. "I was wondering…if maybe…" she was fidgeting, a habit I'd come to associate with her being nervous or wanting to tell me something important. I couldn't help but notice that had been hiding something behind her back while she fumbled over her speech. I blinked, curious, and allowed my confusion to show through for a moment.

"Yes, Natsuki?" I probed, unsure of what exactly she was getting at. Though it was generally amusing to watch her stutter and blush, I could feel the air of seriousness around her. It wasn't a heavy sort of air, but a light one, still tinted with a sense of urgency and importance.

Let it be known, in the following months of the Festival, I had slowly been able to build my friendship with Natsuki back up to it's previous position. This however, still does not fix the ache in my chest when I see her flinch away, or see her give me that wary look. It was the following spring, and I was joining Natsuki in perusing the many stalls of the famous festival, nearly at the site of the crystal hall, where I didn't envy the executive committee's current job of keeping the ribbon population down.

"well…It's just…" she bit her lip and then scowled, closing her eyes in an annoyed fashion, "Here!" she thrust out her arm, her hand flying dangerously close to my face. I blinked a few times, regaining my senses before looking at what Natsuki had enclosed in her hand. I gently prodded at the fingered, convincing them to loosen their grip on the object. When her palm finally lay open I had to suppress a gasp.

"Na…tsu…ki," I could barely say her name. In her hand was a ribbon. A purple wish ribbon with a single name printed on it in careful script. _Fujino Shizuru_

"I figured…It wouldn't be really smart to put it on the railing seeing as the University isn't connected to the Academy and all…since then you wouldn't really know how I felt and all. But it wasn't like I could just leave it in your room 'cuz then maybe you'd mistaken it for someone else's ribbon. So I guess I just thought this would be best…" she rambled, her blush a deep crimson.

I looked up to her, tears glittering in my eyes. "Natsuki…" I took the ribbon from her hand and held it close to my heart, "ookini Natsuki, truly ookini," I cried, wiping my eyes.

"O-Oi! Why're you crying?! Shizuru did I-" I cut off her worries with a kiss, this time delighting in the fact that she was giving back. It was just another day that all my dreams came true.

It was just another day I shared my love.

* * *

Pretty neat right? (not really though, since Kona appears to be such a sap when it comes to endings) I had some difficulty deciding what to do with this and what parts to put in, and which parts to not. I also had to make up a few parts as well. I wish I had the Novel beside me, since that one had some very good references to when NAtsuki was telling Shizuru congrats on becomign Kaichou. (Kona lost the link TT-TT) But still, this was fun, in it's own way.

I'm really sorry for all the slow updates honest, and I am working on other peices for this. Some of the reviews I read inspire me to write these (like last chapter's spurt of randomness) So keep the reviews coming! It lets me know that people are still interested with this project and that I should continue it. So, review! x3 (you don't have to really...but it feels nice to read you you guys think, it makes me very happy and it gives me a smile or a giggle) Until the next time all!

**~konaxookami**


	13. I spy with My little camera!

I managed another one! This one i sa different style of story telling tough, so I'm wondering how well it'll read. hrmm...

This is probably the closet I've gotten to indirect story telling in a long time. It was fun in it's own way too. Especially since I got to feature two of my other favorite non-HiME characters. (seriously, if a character wasn't a romantic interest of a HiME they got barely any screen time, and they get no love) So yay for Chie and Aoi! They're gossip hounds and you gotta love how familiar with each other (I personally ship them EXTREMELY hard). I always figured somethign like this woud happen somewhere along the lines too, so I've always wanted to write it.

Italics mean that it is past/camera mode and regular font in italics means speaking. Ignore my grammar failings and spellign blips as well please? Thank you, and disclaimer in the first chapter.

**#12-I spy with my little eye-Holy crap?!**

* * *

_It's a nice day out…_Aoi thought absently, staring out the window of her dorm room. It was often this way on a Saturday afternoon. After classes most if not all days Nao would sneak off and not be back until morning time, and she'd have the place to herself. It was peaceful, and allowed her to finish her homework so she could spend the night out with her friends and have fun. She smiled at the the thought-Maybe Mai wanted to go out for karaoke tonight? That would be fun…

**SLAM!**

Aoi turned quickly, startled, towards her door. She silently prayed it wasn't broken and hoped it wasn't the boy she'd turned down not a few days before trying to get her to change her answer again. She blinked before letting out an annoyed huff, "Chie-would it hurt you to knock?" she asked the clearly excited raven haired girl before her.

Chie quickly closed and locked the door and shot her friend a dirty grin, "If I knocked I wouldn't get to see your surprised face," she countered, quickly making her way over to where her partner in crime sat at the window. "Besides, this'll totally blow your mind Aoi," she promised, pushing her glasses up a bit on the bridge of her nose.

Aoi cocked an eyebrow, "really? Blow my mind? Blow my mind as in…totally amazing sex blow my mind, or a really great scoop blow my mind?" she teased lightly, earning a roguish grin from her companion.

"Well…The latter, but I can definitely give you the former form of mind blowing later on if you're up for it?" Chie sent back, planting a small kiss on Aoi's smiling lips. "but really Aoi, this is gonna blow your mind. I risked life and limb to get this clip," she promised, pulling out her phone and flipping it open, "Watch and be amazed."

_The view of the camera rustled around a bit as the background was a an off white hue. Besides the clanking of the phone voices could be heard._ "Shi-Shizuru! Cut it out! Not in here!"_ one argued, the tone low and urgent. The camera moved again and through a crack two forms became visible. One was the extremely well known and very sought after Fujino Shizuru, and the other, the lone wolf of Fuuka, Kuga Natsuki._

"Ara, whatever for?" _The chestnut haired woman chuckled, shifting her hold on the woman before her, _"After all, we are alone…"_ she murmured, pressing her lips to the bluenette's neck. The smaller girl yelped a bit and struggled in the kaichou's hold, but gave up after a moment. The camera zoomed in a bit and the forms became clearer._

_ It also became clear that the two were very much more than just friends. The jade eyed girl was currently sitting atop the the kaichou's desk and the older girl had her in a tight hold around the waist, standing in the middle of the girl's opened legs._"Because the door isn't-"_ Natsuki was quickly cut off from her words by a searing kiss, and all she could manage was a whimper. The camera jostled a bit, turning slightly to get a better view before refocusing._

_ The older of the two chuckled, kissing down the girl's jaw and neck, all the while sliding a hand up the girl's sweatshirt. The girl in front of her flushed slightly and whimpered once more, _"The…door,"_ she whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut, _"Th-the door is-isn't locked," _she managed to get out before a low moan cut off her words from the crimson eyed beauty kissing a particularly sensitive part of her neck._

_ Shizuru chuckled, nipping a bit at the flesh and causing a yelp to erupt from the girl's throat and pulled back. The girl on the desk gave a whine of separation as the Kaichou shook her head, _"If this will make Natsuki more comfortable…"_ she teased lightly, walking towards the door. A low curse erupted from Chie's throat and she quickly slammed the phone shut and ran down the hall and out of view, saving the video quickly._

Aoi blinked and then gaped, "Was that the Kaichou…"

"And Kuga going at it? In the Student Counsel Room? Oh yes it was dearest Aoi," Chie grinned, closing her phone. She pulled Aoi closer and laughed, "Just think of what we could do with this here clip Aoi, The whole school could be at our fingertips!" she exclaimed proudly, smirking.

"Right…if Kuga-san and Kaichou-san don't kill you first," Aoi countered.

Chie waggled her eyebrows and grinned devilishly, "oh? But I'm pretty damn fast Aoi," she assured, "now, about that mind blowing sex…" she trailed off, shifting her body to lay on top of Aoi.

Aoi laughed and shook her head, "so much for karaoke tonight, ne?"

Somewhere else on Fuuka campus…Natsuki slammed the door to the student counsel room angrily, a very vibrant blush decorating her face, "I cannot believe you…" she grumbled, smoothing out her now extremely wrinkled skirt. She shot a withering glare towards the smirking girl beside her.

Said girl rose an eyebrow in mock surprise, "Ara? What is so unbelievable about me Na-tsu-ki?" Shizuru asked, feigning a sense of curiosity. She pouted when the girl next to her shot another cold glare, her face flaring again.

"We just did-_that_ in the student counsel room! Are you _insane_ or something?" Natsuki asked, the tone of voice seriously questioning the chestnut haired senior's sanity, "ANYONE could've walked by and seen us! What if Harada happened to be walking by and took a picture?!" Natsuki realized what she said and found herself leaning against the wall, contemplating bashing her head into it, "if…she showed a picture of us doing that…I'd never be able to show my face in school again…" she groaned. She blinked however when a robust form came up behind her and gave her a small squeeze.

"Kannin na Natsuki-you were just so…" Shizuru trailed off, deciding it'd be wise not to finish that sentence with the numerous adjectives she could have used at the time to describe the girl, "But Natsuki must admit…it was interesting ne? There's a certain excitement in doing it where you could be caught," she added, gaining a snort in reply. She gave off a short giggle and detached herself from the girl and took her arm in hers, "Now, if Natsuki is hungry, which I'm quite sure she is after that," she stopped to enjoy the stuttering and blush she gained from her lover, "I'll be happy to make it up to her by making her some dinner tonight,"

Natsuki nodded, "You'd better," she muttered, "and if by some chance someone _did_ see us…you're gonna wish you were never born Shizuru," she growled, "and it won't be a good form of 'punishment' either," she forewarned.

"Ara, oh Natsuki, I do believe you are vastly over thinking this-there's no way anyone could have seen us. I shut the door, remember?" Shizuru assured, giving the upset girl a small peck on the cheek in assurance.

* * *

Shutting the door assures you NOTHING in fanfiction or real life Shizuru. Tsk tsk...Even you should know that! There wasn't much Shiznat in this one-but I enjoyed writing it nonetheless. (does that my love for the two is starting to decline?) I suppose I'm loosing my muse for mindless Shiznat fluff and really need to get onto writing my multi-chapter story then. (I suppose I've grown so used to the characters that I've run out of way to torture them short term)

On other note-somewhat related to Shiznat-if anyone remembers Kaito's brief short KaitoHiME a few chapters back and enjoyed it-on my blogger there is a continuation of sorts there as well as some other yuri goodies and Shiznat bits I've yet to finish. (linkt oblogger is in my profile) and other than that I suppose I'd like to ask you guys for inspiration! If there's anything you'd like to see me write don't hesitate to ask! And I promise it won't turn it into an angst fest like last time! (unless you want me to so...) Until next time!

Reviews and Requests for oneshots are love and help keep these fuffy things afloat.

**konaxookami**


	14. Eye Glasses

I finished it! haaa...I was worried that I wouldn't get this out before all the holdiay fics started pouring in. (because I have plans for holdiay fics myself) and I decided this might be an interesting subject to broach. Glasses-I will say, are annoying. I should know, I just got a pair myself. So I thought-hrm. Why do I see Shizuru having a pair? So here it is. x3

Ignore the grammar blips and such as usual and disclaimer in the first chapter. Enjoy!

**#13- Eye Glasses**

* * *

The first thing she noticed when she walked in the door were the glasses. More specifically who wore the glasses. She blinked, and stood there for a moment before speaking, "Shizuru," Said woman rose her eyes from her reading and cocked an eyebrow in reply, "erm…You're wearing glasses," she muttered, pointing the slim pair of bifocals on the woman's nose.

"Ara, Natsuki is very observant today," The college woman teased, pushing the rims up slightly with a finger, "Really, she shouldn't be surprised, I'm fairly certain I had told Natsuki that I was getting reading glasses," she reminded, ushering to her lover with a hand to join her on the couch.

Natsuki's face flamed slightly and she scowled slightly, but couldn't resist the beckoning hand and quickly discarded her shoes. She made her way over to the couch and after dropping her school bag on the table, quickly snuggled herself close with her girlfriend. She gave a soft sigh of contentment as she snuggled under Shizuru's arm, "Tadaima," she whispered, receiving a soft kiss in response from a smiling Shizuru.

"Ara, Welcome home Natsuki," Shizuru whispered against the girl's lips, giving her another small kiss, moving her head to nuzzle against the girl's cheek, only to have her glasses mash against her face. She pulled back in slight surprise before giving off a chuckle, "Perhaps next time I should pay more attention, ne?" she teased herself, getting a eye roll from Natsuki. Inwardly she was mildly upset that her glasses had ruined the moment, but at the same time, she was enjoying the light blush she had gotten in response to her actions. "Back to studying, ne?" she recommended cheerfully, turning back to her book.

Natsuki had agreed with Shizuru's statement, really, it was her first year of actual college courses at Fuuka and she knew she had to study in order to keep up with some of her harder classes. The problem was…she happened to be easier distracted. This wasn't necessarily the truth, she was, in fact, normally a very focused person-her concentration problem happened to be the very woman sitting next to her.

She couldn't put her finger on it, but Natsuki just couldn't stop looking at Shizuru's face. Particularly her eyes. She had always found Shizuru's eyes to be beautiful-and early on in their relationship she found that if she ever wanted to know what the girl was thinking, she need only look in her eyes to tell. The fact that she was wearing glasses didn't diminished this thought-only made it more defined. Somehow the glasses seemed to make Shizuru's face all the more mature-even adding a certain element she hadn't thought was missing before. She flushed slightly as she realized that she was staring, rather rudely at Shizuru and almost shoved her nose in her test book, demanding herself to pay more attention to physics.

Shizuru found herself giggling at the girl before her. She didn't need to be looking at her to know that Natsuki was staring at her. She could simply feel it. She could also feel the distinct jerk in her body as the girl decided to stop staring, and it took quite a bit of will power to stop herself from breaking out in laughter just then. Really…what was so special about a pair of glasses? She glanced over to her apparently flustered girlfriend and grinned slightly, "Tell me Natsuki, is something the matter?" she asked, quite innocently.

Natsuki flushed slightly but managed a weak glare at the grinning Kyoto born woman. "Yes. It's you," she muttered, causing Shizuru a bit of genuine surprise at her bluntness. True the girl was blunt, but normally there was some sort of stutter in her voice when addressing her about something she was being teased on. "Why do you have to wear glasses?" she questioned, sliding her book off her lap and onto the floor so she could turn to face Shizuru fully.

Shizuru chuckled, shaking her head, "I would think the answer would be clear Natsuki. I do not intend to squint at a book for twenty minutes to only read two lines of writing. Therefore I figured in order to save myself the trouble, I might as well bite the bullet and get some glasses now, ne?" she explained, tapping the girl's nose softly, "Why? Does Natsuki not like the way they look? I took special care to pick out a good pair…" she faked a sniff, mock hurt written on her face.

Natsuki sputtered for a moment and flailed about with her words, "No! Baka! It's just…" she had started off loudly but found herself trailing off, staring at her amused girlfriend again. She found herself at a loss of words, something that seemed to be happening more and more often around Shizuru. It could've been just the way the chestnut haired beauty's eyes simply dragged her in, or the way her soft lips curled up in that small almost smirk. It could have been the way her hair framed her face, but she just pinned in on the fact that it was in fact, Shizuru and when around Shizuru she was bound to only pay attention to her.

"Just what, Natsuki?"

Natsuki bit her lip slightly and pointed towards the glasses, "They're just…" She waved the hand in slight annoyance and sighed, "They just make you look…" she ducked her head and mumbled her next words a bit unintelligibly, "sexier," she glanced up to see Shizuru with a almost stunned expression on her face and lifted her head a bit more to fully see the girl's face. She watched as the woman slowly smirked and removed the frames from her face with a sense of growing dread.

"Well, sexy is it?" Shizuru mused, raising an eyebrow at her flushed girlfriend, "ara, I had no idea Natsuki had such thoughts in her head," she chuckled, causing the bluenette to begin to stutter. She leaned over the girl and heard the girl emit a high squeak.

"uhhh…Shizuru? Sh-shouldn't we be studying?" Natsuki asked nervously, feeling herself begin to get pushed to the couch.

"Ara, but Natsuki clearly can't concentrate right now ne? So it only seems fair that we stop trying to study altogether for the moment?" Shizuru purred, a cat like smirk on her face as she discarded her books to the floor and her glasses to the table, "since Natsuki seems to be focused on how…'sexy' I apparently am," she whispered, closing her hands around Natsuki's wrists.

"B-baka! It's not my fault that you're…" she felt herself trail off as she noticed just how close the two of them were. She blinked, and stayed silent for a moment, a feeling of awe washing over her. Shizuru _was_ beautiful, gorgeous even. Had she noticed that before? Noticed how perfect she seemed? She suddenly felt herself warm at the thought that this angel belonged to her.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru's voice broke her out of her haze, a pair of worried eyes on her, no trace of teasing left. The grip on her wrists lessened as well, "daijoubu?" she asked, a bit fearful at the girl's sudden silence.

Natsuki found herself smiling as she nodded, freeing one of her hands to cup Shizuru's face, "you're beautiful," she muttered, letting her thumb trace Shizuru's cheek. She enjoyed the startled look she got in response to her words and the light blush that followed. When her name slipped from the angel's lips she smiled even more. Freeing her other hand she brought that up to thread through chestnut locks, "You're just…so beautiful…" she whispered again, pulling the girl down into a shaky hug. She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes, "How'd I ever catch you?" she murmured against the woman's hair, chuckling slightly as she began to feel tremors pass through the former kaichou's body.

"Na-Natsuki no Ikezu…" Shizuru cried, "saying such things out of the blue…" she continued, her words slightly muffled by Natsuki's shoulder, but even so Natsuki could still hear the overwhelming joy in her words. "Ikezu…catching me off guard…" she muttered, sniffing slightly, "no fair…"

Natsuki laughed at this, "well, I guess my spontaneity is my natural defense against your advances," she teased, shifting slightly so she could see Shizuru's face. She grinned when she saw the normally composed woman with a pout on her face and tears in her eyes, "You look cute like this too," she threw in, causing the girl clinging to her to blush once more and bury her head in Natsuki's chest.

"Natsuki no Ikezu! Stop catching me off guard!" Shizuru protested, the words vibrating through Natsuki's chest and causing her to laugh. The laugh quickly cut off into a barely stifled moan as she felt a pair of teeth nip at her chest through her sweatshirt. She felt Shizuru chuckle through the fabric and gulped.

"aw hell," Natsuki cursed, _this is NOT good…_ she thought, allowing a nervous laugh to escape her lips, "eh…hehe…Shi-Shizuru? Erm…you…you know I was only teasing you right? Right?" when she got no reply except for a pair of hands trailing under her shirt she whimpered slightly, "ahh…hell with it…" she groaned, shaking her head as she allowed the shirt to be pulled over her head.

"Oh trust me love- You won't be thinking it's hell soon enough," Shizuru purred.

* * *

I love teasing these two. It's really too fun. (I really shouldn't do this...it's bound to get me in trouble sooner or later ; ) Anyways- If you guys want to see anything tell me! I want to now what you want to see Shizuru and Natsuki doing! so how about it? Drop a PM or leave a request in your review! (please?)

As always reviews are love and make me extremely happy and joyful =3 until the next!

**~Konaxookami**


	15. Warm The Soul

ugh...damn it's been such a long time since I've written actual fanfiction that I feel like it would be up to par. The sad thing is I still feel like this isn't very well written. =/ It seems like I've just been reusing plot devises. I hope not though...So this may or may not be the last one shot in Our Shining Days. Unless you guys can give me some ideas! or assure me that my writing hasn't fallen down into the depths of fanfiction HELL. (orz...writer's block REALLY sucks...)

Apologies for any poor grammar or spelling ahead of time.

**#14- To Warm The Soul**

* * *

"Damn it's cold out there…" Natsuki grumbled, teeth chattering as she hurried back int oher home. What had the weather man said? Two degrees with the wind chill? It felt like ten below. Especiall yso since the bluenette had spend her morning trying to shovel the driveway of her shared house. Not an easy task when the damn wind keeps blowing everything in every which way direction. The driveway toko four hours to clean, a amount of time that seemed insurmountably longer due to the bone chilling cold and gusty winds.

So why the hell had she even thought of going outside? Simple. A simple crimson eyed beauty had peered out their bedroom window and looked back at Natsuki with a simple look on her face, "Natsuki, there's quite a bit of snow in the driveway…" she trailed off and went back over to the green eyed girl who had no intentions of leaving the warmth of her bed for at least another two hours. Shizuru had other plans for her though, "Would Natsuki be a dear and go clear it away?" she had asked, kissing the girl's cheek lightly.

_She's a conniving fox that's what she is!_ Natsuki muttered inwardly, _Be a dear and clear it away…Damn it when you ask like that I CAN'T say no! gad damn it all! I nearly froze my hands off out there!_ She growled outwardly as she continued to rant to herself as she began to remove her snow encrusted clothing. He was pretty sure her top two layers of clothing had frozen to her third layer, which was pretty darn cold in it's own right. "Damn it all…" Natsuki cursed, trying to jerk her jacket's off without getting cold snow down her back.

"That woman's gonna get it when I see her…" she grumbled, kicking off her shoes and trying to brush off her pants enough that they wouldn't trail the white substance into her house. She shivered and held herself in an attempt to get warmer, "but first a bath…then maybe some coffee, some nice warm coffee…" she promised herself, feeling warmer already at the thought. She trudged up the stairs towards her bathroom, too cold to notice the conspicuous absence of her lover. She reached the bathroom, still shivering and opened the door. And promptly stopped her shivering and felt her face flood with warmth.

She had found her girlfriend. Only, there was a lack of clothing on aforementioned girlfriend, and she happened to sitting rather comfortably in their furoku. Now, Natsuki had felt as though her face was only 30 degrees when she walked in the room, but at this moment she was pretty certain she must've been pushing a fever with the amount of heat rushing to her face. She opened her mouth to try to speak but the only thing that came out was a surprised and embarrassing squeak.

The chestnut haired woman turned her head slowly, a calm smile on her face, "Ara, has Natsuki finally finished playing in the snow. Here I was thinking I would have to enjoy this by myself," she casually mused, lifting a hand from the water and drawing on the surface, creating ripples that drew Natsuki's eyes to all the wrong places. Burgundy eyes glanced up with a playful glint in them, "would Natsuki care to join me or stand there staring at me? Either is fine for me, but I would hope that Natsuki would rather share a bath with her girlfriend than stare in the doorway gaping," she teased, a slight, playful smirk on her face.

Natsuki felt her face flush from indignation even more than the previous blush of embarrassment and she quickly shut her mouth. She sent Shizuru a weak glare in retaliation to the playful glint in her eyes and growled. She was considering turning around, going downstairs and grabbing a fistful of snow and pressing it against Shizuru's back and get some revenge, but the more romantic part of her mind argued that Shizuru had planned this for her and wanted her to join her inside their tub. This part eventually won out and she found herself quickly stripping of her cold clothing and walking over to the tub.

"You planned this didn't you?" Natsuki questioned as she put her hair up in a messy bun to stop it from getting wet until the end of her soak.

All she got in response was a coy smile and a raised eyebrow. Natsuki rolled her eyes and snorted at this but didn't delay getting into the steaming water any longer. She let off a sigh of contentment as she submerged herself in the warm water and smiled despite herself. She tried not to let the giggle at her side bother her but found herself scowling at it anyways.

"Ara, Ikezu…don't hide that cute smile on my behalf," Shizuru murmured, raising a hand from the water to trace Natsuki's lips with a wet finger. Natsuki froze for a moment, torn between being embarrassed by the motion or whether or not she should appreciate it. The delicate finger drew over her lips once more and she couldn't help at giving a smile at the pout Shizuru was currently sporting.

"You're one to talk. That pout is pretty cute itself," Natsuki countered, enjoying the sight of Shizuru blinking in surprise before a genuine smile appeared on her face. Natsuki couldn't help but widen her own smile at this. That was the effect the Kyoto born woman had on her. No matter what mood she was in, if Shizuru was allowing herself to smile like that, to show her true emotions, Natsuki herself couldn't help but mirror those feelings back at her love.

Shizuru slid closer towards her lover and wrapped her free arm around the girl's waist bringing the two of them into a close embrace. She let out a sigh of contentment at the contact and ran the hand that had previously been on Natsuki's face down the strong girl's back. "Kannin na Natsuki for making you go outside to do the driveway, but I simply got this idea of warming you up afterwards and…" the woman trailed off, placing a kiss on the side of Natsuki's head, affectionately nuzzling into the girl.

Natsuki chuckled, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's neck and closed her eyes, "I forgive you. I'm still gonna have to punish you later in an appropriate fashion," Natsuki answered, pulling back slightly to let her lover see her teasing eyes, "but another time-I'm cold and gosh darn it I'll be pretty upset if you aren't the one to warm me up," she taunted, a playful grin spreading on her face.

Shizuru pulled bck to witness the grin form on Natsuki's face and chuckled slightly, "well, far be it for me to deny Natsuki, ne?" she mused, pulling said girl closer by the neck and pressing her soft lips to Natsuki's wind cracked ones. Working the girl to melt into her arms she moved her lips slowly and tenderly, soothing the aching cold away. She was thorough though, kissing her girlfriend into a small stupor so when she pulled away she was treated to the results of her work.

Shizuru liked any kind of Natsuki-but a blushing Natsuki with lidded eyes was a Natsuki to love even more because _she_ was the only one to be able to make her like that. She felt her heart swell at that thought and brought her lips back to Natsuki's and captured the pair of lips again, this time trying to get across more passion to her lover, trying to let her love cross through her kiss into the girl's lips.

When Natsuki finally broke off from the heated kiss she blinked, trying to remove the haze her mind was starting to form. She blinked a few more times until she could clearly see Shizuru's face and felt her chest tighten at the sight. Natsuki had learned early on in their time together that Shizuru had these moments where the floodgates of her emotions simply broke and she let everything out. This was one of those moments. Her face was so open, so gentle and tender that she almost felt like crying. "Shi…Shizuru…" she breathed, surprised at herself that these moments still caught her off guard. She shook her head at herself and brought the woman into a tight embrace, "Thank you," she whispered, feeling her voice waver slightly. _What would I have turned out like…if I wasn't able to be with her? If I had never seen her in moments like this?_ She thought to herself, shuddering slightly at the thought of being alone again.

"Nat..suki?" Shizuru questioned when she felt the girl in her arms tremble. When the girl merely burrowed further into Shizuru's neck she resigned herself to run a hand soothingly down the girl's back, "Daijoubu?"

"Yeah…just…over thinking things too much…just…" Natsuki trailed off, not sure how to explain how she was feeling at the moment, "gods I love you…" was all she could murmur after a spell of time.

Shizuru blinked, knowing that Natsuki wasn't the verbal type, knowing the words that she just uttered were rare. She glanced at the girl in her arms from the corner of her eye, catching the scared sort of look in the girl's eyes. The one she saw most when Natsuki had nightmares of being alone, or when she became scared over the serious things in life. The one where she became so overwhelmed by her own thoughts and let them override reality.

"It's alright Natsuki," Shizuru soothed, squeezing her slightly, "I'm not going anywhere…so there's no need for Natsuki to worry," she murmured into the girl's ear, kissing it lightly after she delivered her message. _Don't worry love…if everything else in your life disappears I'll be the one thing still here._ Shizuru silently assured, kissing the still shaken girl's cheek.

"Thanks Shizuru…really…thanks."

* * *

So is this it? My muse for Shiznat has been shrinking and shrinking lately...(I should probably rewatch the series again or something =/) and it's rather depressing. Writer's block is the death fo me I swear. So please do not be distressed if this project closes; I'll be workign on other Shiznat things soon enough! But I really do need a confidence booster. x3 so I wrote this, but I still don't feel the best about it, which troubles me more than it should. (assurance please? I feel like my writing has gone down three or four notches) And I'd love for you guys to tell me what you'd like me to write. In fact...I kind of need you to. How am I supposed to engage you in my writing if you don't like the plot or subject? so feedback is a must! Please? Reviews and pms are love-and checking out my blogger where some of my other stuff is is also love (-shamelessly plugging-)

Thank you as always for reading and reviewing would make me ever the more happier and joyous! ^^

Until The next time!

**~konaxookami**


	16. Active Duty

This idea popped into my head while I was watching some old Gundum episodes (the ORIGINAL shiz-not the new stuff). Childs are only one step away from gundums really- so I thought, wouldn't it be neat to make them mecha pilots? =D But then I suddenly found this popping into my head. So I'm sorry if it's rather confusing or unclear-it's supposed to be that way. Oh, and for those who don't read the notes at the bottom, there is a little surprise on my profile in the form of a link called 'The Wolf' it's a sneek peek at my current project and a breif preview of one of the lovely main characters. (it's a Mai HiME/ Otome AU by the way)

I apologize for the grammar and spelling that may be obtrusive ahead. and the disclaimer is in the first chapter.

**#15- Active Duty**

* * *

"tch…this won't do," Natsuki groused, looking at her Child with a withering eye, "damn…" she cursed, looking at the enlarged artillery wolf. A long gash ran down the side of his left flank and she knew that it wasn't something she could ignore. Not when her partner was practically screaming in her head to get him fixed. "Easy Duran…" she soothed, placing a hand on the closest metal paw, "I'm sorry partner…I'll get you fixed up don't worry," she promised, getting a growl of approval from the mecha and she cracked a smile. She knew Duran understood why she was conflicted. In order to get him fixed she'd have to pay a visit to a member of the team she rather disliked having to confront.

"Wait here in the hanger Duran-I'll go get her, and Yukino as well," Natsuki called up the wolf and turned on her hell and headed out of the huge hanger into the main base of the HiME. The HiME were a organization of a select few who could utilize the powers of a Child and harness their emotions in order to attack enemies called Orphans. It was a rough job- and Natsuki knew the crew wouldn't be happy to see her again to have Duran fixed. Natsuki jammed her hands into her flight uniform's loose pants and sighed irritably. The crew had to hate her for how often she and Duran caused collateral damage or got injured. But they had to admit that she was the best in the business.

"Oh! Kuga-san, you're back!" came the surprised voice from the opposite side of the long hallway. Natsuki swung her head towards it and nodded towards the mousy girl before her.

"Yukino. Perfect timing-I was just looking for you. Duran-" she got cut off by Yukino raising a hand and pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Duran got hit again and I was wondering if you'd look at him," Yukino finished shaking her head, "Really Natsuki…" she gave off another sigh and nodded, "I'll go ahead and look at him-the hanger right?" Natsuki nodded and Yukino smiled, "alright then-I'll be expecting you there soon!" she chirped, heading off towards the hanger.

Natsuki chuckled at the quiet girl. It was true that Yukino was a shy person-but she was a whiz with mechanics and electronics. She seemed to have an understanding of the structure of a Child better than anyone. If she trusted Duran with anyone, it'd be Yukino. She turned back to her objective and sighed, frowning again. Resuming her pace she headed with growing dread towards her supervisor's office. When she reached the door she groaned. _Brace yourself Kuga…you're gonna have to stand firm._ She ordered herself, pushing the door open and forcing a nonchalant look onto her face. "Yo," she greeted, closing the door behind her.

"Ara, is that any way to address your captain Na-tsu-ki?" the brunette asked, her wine colored eyes glittering in a teasing manner.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and gave a flimsy salute, "gimme a break Shizuru-how long have I known you?" she grumbled, leaning against the doorframe and crossing her arms about her chest.

"Long enough to know that Natsuki must be here because Duran is injured," Shizuru answered calmly, raising an eyebrow slightly, "for the fifth time this month?" she mused, causing Natsuki to glare at her.

"Well gee Shizuru, I wonder whose fault that is?" she snapped, her anger growing, "You've been sending me out every other day-I can't keep it up forever damnit!" she continued, trying to ignore the calm expression on Shizuru's face. This was why she hated talking to Shizuru now. When they were kids there was no wall between them. Now? She couldn't break through a single one-and there were so many that if she did manage to break through she still wouldn't be able to get through them all. Shizuru had changed, not her.

"Natsuki has to remember most of our comrades are out on important missions outside of our communication fields. Natsuki is one of our only HiME still on base that is in active duty," Shizuru reminded lightly, reorganizing the papers on her desk. She rose her eyes to Natsuki, smothering the anger with a cool stare.

"Bull. Shit." Natsuki ground out, gripping the arms of her jacket, "You're here aren't you? Since when do you get exempt from field duty?" Natsuki seethed, hissing through clenched teeth. She instantly regretted her words as she saw the pained look on Shizuru's face.

"You know why I can't return Natsuki," she answered softly, "don't you think I would rather be out there by Natsuki's side aiding her?" Natsuki felt her anger melt away as she heard the genuine pain in her long time comrade's voice.

_"Shit! H-hang in there! Don't you dare die on me! I'll never forgive you if you do!" the body in her arms was losing heat and blood quickly and emerald eyes frantically searched the leveled city's edge for help, "Isn't there anyone there?!" she screamed, her throat raw, her eyes burning as she staring down in horror at her long time partner. She flinched as a bloodied hand came up to her face and stroked it weakly. _

_ "k-kannin na…" was all the hoarse voice could manage before the hand slipped away. _

_ "Hey! Hey! Stay with me damn it!" a head swung around wildly, "Damn it! SOMEBODY! Please! She's gonna die!" the broken being cried, her voice strangled and broken._

"Still…revoking your active field duty…" Natsuki whispered, letting her hands fall to her side and averted her eyes to the ground. A bitter feeling rose in her throat, _I should have tried harder._

"Yes but what's in the past is what's in the past yes?" Shizuru answered, a melancholic smile appearing on her face, "Besides," the woman struggled to rise from her seat and walked over slowly to Natsuki, "We all were able to gain something from what happened," she murmured, already sensing Natsuki's disagreement.

"Load of bull Shizuru, we lost more than anything that day," she whispered, glancing up into her friend's eyes, "You know that."

"Yes, but I gained something from it as well. I've learned I don't need to be in the field in order to protect the one I care about," Shizuru mused, raising her hand to Natsuki's cheek and stroking it softly, "I wonder if one day you'll be able to understand why I can do this…" she murmured, letting her thumb caress Natsuki's lips, "why I can endure this waiting," she muttered, locking eyes with the stubborn girl beside her.

"It's not likely Shizuru," Natsuki answered, "I don't think I'll ever be able to understand now…not after everything that's happened," Natsuki slid her head away from the hand and averted her eyes again, "I need the forms to fill out Duran's injury report. Get them to my room by tonight alright?" Natsuki murmured, turning herself away from her friend and exiting without another word. Walking back down to the hanger she felt her stomach churn with emotion.

_How can I understand you? You've cut me off. The moment you came back to me you were different. How can I connect with you when we can't be beside one another? How am I supposed to be able to accept that you're happy when it's clear that you suffer? And how the hell am I suppose to let you love me-when it's my fault you can't stay?_

* * *

I suppose I should clarify this. Natsuki and Shizuru were lovers at one point in this story but that was before the incident that took away Shizuru's active field duty. She got the duty revoked when they tested her nerves and motion abilities. Due to the massive amount of injuries she recieved, even with loads of rehab, she couldn't regain her full potential again. Netsuki blamed herself for this and became distant and all the while Shizuru felt guilty for making Natsuki upset. So I suppose in this story you could call them quarreling exs? OR just two idiots in love who simply can't cross a bridge. either way works. (unfortunately for them I choose to portray them as the former...)

As I stated above-I'm finally working on my new project- and I'm going to be publishing art for it little by little as I reach the date I \'m ready to finally get it out to you guys. I hope when that time comes you'll treat it as kindly as you have this project. (though this project is still open as well x3) and I hope you enjoy the teasers as well. =3

As always I love reviews and am ppen to anything you guys want to read. Really. As long as it's not smut. okay? Yes, that should be good. Until next time-thiank you for reading!

**~Konaxookami**


	17. Draw Me

Another one! This one's longer too, which was nice. And it was totally inspired by Titanic. It was playing a few days back and I happened to catch the portrait scene and thought, 'huh, you know-that's awfully romantic'. It wasn't occurring to me that I should write until I sat down at the computer and thought-you know, Shizuru and Natsuki would be awfully perfect for this.

So I contradict myself. In Lemme See! I said that Natsuki would be a terrible artist-but here I made her a legitimate one. Which was fun, because being someone who draws herself, I find writing about it really fun. (Speaking of drawings, a new story picture link is up on my profile! It's entitled 'The Proper One' I believe. x3 Check it out! It's another new tidbit. I'm also probably going to be putting up some sketches as well-so keep checking for those as well!)

As always-I apologize for grammar and spelling and hope you enjoy! Disclaimer is in the first chapter.

**#16- Draw Me**

* * *

"Natsuki," the bluenette rose her head and rose an eyebrow in recognition, "I want you to draw me," the eyebrow rose higher and was joined by its partner. The jade eyes questioned the request as the eyebrows lowered and furrowed in confusion. "Natsuki, I want you to draw me, please?" the voice requested again, a bit firmer and pressing. It was a sincere request and Natsuki felt her lips turn downward at the second press.

"It wouldn't turn out right," she argued, glancing towards her drawing pad on the table, "There's no way I could draw you the right way," she muttered, eyes turning back to the brunette beside her. She furrowed her eyebrows further and her eyes searched her companion's face, "Why?" she asked, shifting so she moved closer towards the woman seated with her on the couch.

"I just…" the wine eyed woman trailed off and glanced downward, "I want you to look at me as an artist," she murmured, "I want to know what it feels like to have you draw me," she admitted, looking back up into emerald orbs, "please?" she leaned closer towards the artist's face and rose a hand to the pale woman's cheek.

Natsuki hesitated for a moment before nodding, "Fine, but if I say we're done, we're done Shizuru," she warned, sitting up and taking her pad in hand, "Could you go get my charcoal kit? It's in the bedroom," she requested, already flipping to a clean page in her book.

Shizuru smiled, inwardly bubbling with excitement and left with a nod. Entering the bedroom she quickly spotted the tin case and picked it up gently. She was about to exit the room when an idea formed slowly in the back of her head. She placed the case carefully on the bed and went over to her closet, a small smirk forming on her face as she opened it. This was a special occasion, never had Natsuki agreed to draw her before, so she had to make it a memorable moment.

"Shizuru, seriously what's taking-" Natsuki stopped dead in her complaint and felt herself struggle to get the words out again. Her eyes widened as she watched her lover saunter over wearing nothing more than a sheer lavender cover up. She blinked as Shizuru casually handed her her case and it took her a moment to remember that she had to take it from her. After a moment of slowness, she felt herself blush and quickly took it from Shizuru's hands, mumbling a small thanks.

Shizuru laughed freely at her lover's brief bewilderment and swooped down to stroke her cheek softly, "I just want to make the best of this Na-tsu-ki," she explained, drawing out the artist's name slowly, eliciting another blush from the girl. She pressed a small kiss to her lips and drew back with a small smile. "Where would you like me to pose?" she asked, a pleasant expression on her face.

Natsuki found herself scowling slightly at her subject and tried to shake her blush off. "On the couch," she answered, rising from said object and arranging the pillows about. "Oh, and Shizuru?" she chestnut haired woman hummed in response, "This," she said pointing towards the robe before carefully tugging on the tie, "Comes off," she finished, watching as the cover opened up to reveal a small slit of smooth skin. She smirked at Shizuru's slightly stunned expression and chuckled, walking over to their armchair with her supplies.

Shizuru watched as her girlfriend walked away, noticing a definite swagger in her step, and pouted. "Ikezu, I was supposed to tease Natsuki first," she murmured, noticing her girlfriend chuckle again. She smiled coyly and rose an eyebrow, "Ara, but since Natsuki seemed so eager to see me undressed…" she shrugged the shoulders of her cover off and let the fabric catch at her elbows, "far be it for me to disappoint her," she mused, letting the fabric pool at her feet as she slowly laid down on the couch.

Natsuki felt her mouth go dry when she saw Shizuru slid the slip off and gulped, resisting the urge to touch the woman revealed before her. There were reasons why Natsuki didn't draw Shizuru, one of them being that she was sure she couldn't hold herself back if Shizuru _were_ to pose for her. She felt her face flush slightly and she locked eyes with her amused lover. "Erm…move your arms," she instructed, "have one drape over your stomach and the other…" she paused for a moment, "let it hang off the edge a bit," she felt her mind start turning it's gears as her artist's mind began to work, "and tilt your head to the right a bit, and up so I can see it," she continued, smiling when she founded the right pose.

"Oh, and Shizuru?" the woman rose an eyebrow in acknowledgement, "I need you to drop the mask love," she requested, turning to her paper and charcoal in order to sharpen the edges of one of the sticks. When she rose her head from her work she sucked in a breath. Shizuru's face looked so gentle, so loving, it made her heart thump loudly in her ribcage. The tenderness in her eyes simply made Natsuki want to melt and shower kisses all over the Kyoto born woman.

"I love you," the words slipped from her mouth with ease and she enjoyed the warm smile that she received in return before she turned to the clean sheet of paper before her and started to work. Charcoal scraped against paper and jade flickered up every now and then to glance at her subject with a precise eye before turning back the paper.

Shizuru felt her heart pounding as she watched Natsuki draw. There was always something magical to the whole feeling of watch Natsuki draw something, but for the first time that feeling of magic was directed towards her. The thought alone made her heart pound even harder, just to know that Natsuki was looking at her like that, looking at her with an eye that would let nothing escape, no detail left undone. It was incredible, just to watch Natsuki's face as she brushed stroke after stroke of charcoal onto paper. The slightly dreamy expression was put off by the sharp and focused look in her eyes.

As Natsuki brushed her finger over a particularly hard line to create a shadow she briefly mused that this was almost like touching Shizuru herself. She found herself caressing every curve of the drawing, smudging shadows in and stroking the stick of charcoal to create the smooth arches and dips of Shizuru's body. It was an entirely new way to appreciate her lover. However, as she glanced from the portrait to the real thing, she couldn't help but remember that there was no way she could ever capture the raw look of love in her face, or the tiniest quirk in that teasing smile. There were just some things she couldn't replicate on paper and she just found herself at a loss of where to stop with her work.

"Too perfect…" Natsuki muttered, glancing up to her lover and gazed into her eyes. She bit her lip-there was just no way for her to capture those eyes. That simple sparkle, or the teasing glint. There was just so much there, that even if she slaved for hours over that simple detail she would never get it right. "Shizuru, close your eyes," she requested, sighing in slight relief as those crimson orbs closed. There was only so much she could take seeing from those eyes, only so long she could stand to have them stare into her heart without her being able to do anything about it.

It was interesting, Shizuru mused, to not be able to see what Natsuki was doing. All she could hear was the gentle scratch of charcoal on soft paper and Natsuki's breathing. This was, after, of course her thunderously beat heart. No matter how much she told herself to stop being silly and romantic the whole situation simply screamed romantic to her. The way the living room was lighted, dim and shaded by small lamps and candles. Darker tones of colors of furniture, and perhaps just the mood that they had set, it all simply kept her at an impossibly giddy high. She took in a deep breath and let it out in a blissful sigh. This was impossibly nice. She felt herself begin to doze until a callused hand began to lightly caress her side and she felt herself wake almost immediately at the touch.

Natsuki glanced up at Shizuru, finishing the bottom portion of her legs and blinked, seeing the simple contented look on Shizuru's face, as well as a light tint of pink. Her eyes widened for a second and she took a moment to soak it in before a smile flitted across her face. She gently placed the now finished drawing to the side and quietly walked over to her, she was quite sure, dozing love. She admired the form up close before finally letting her hand gingerly stroke the nearest hip. She blinked as she noticed a black smudge running from the path of her fingers and realized belatedly that she hadn't washed her hands yet from the messy tool.

Shizuru slowly opened her eyes to watch Natsuki trace her side with her eyes before trailing back up to her face. When she did reach Shizuru's face she smirked crookedly and leaned in towards the woman's face. "You planned this didn't you?" she mused, "You just knew I'd get all riled up after seeing you like this," she added, capturing the woman's lips softly, the hand on her hip tracing a line upwards to cup her cheek and caress it.

When Shizuru broke away from the tender kiss she answered Natsuki with a crooked smile of her own, "Ara, perhaps. Honestly though, I simply wanted Natsuki to draw me," she admitted, taking the charcoal covered hand of her lover away from her face and inspecting it with soft eyes, "however, the thought that Natsuki may want to do something afterwards did come to mind," she murmured, tracing her fingertip over a particularly dark patch of black on her palm and then gently smeared it onto Natsuki's cheek, "However, Natsuki-Ikezu got me all dirty, so now I have to go clean up instead!" she teased, her voice still soft as Natsuki gave off a small snicker.

"That's the price of using charcoal," she reminded, "and before you 'clean up'," she interjected, "I want to give you something," she whispered, tracing her dirty hand over the spot where Shizuru's heart was. She listened to her lover suck in a deep breath as she wrote the Katakana for a simple word. She leaned forward to capture Shizuru's now agape lips again and voiced the word.

"Arigatou," she breathed against Shizuru's lips, "for giving me such a beautiful, beautiful heart to care for," she thanked, soundly capturing Shizuru's lips again before the chestnut haired woman could begin to cry. She soothed the shaking woman and slowly rose to her feet before descending upon her gently and slowly, whispering her thanks once more, "_Arigatou_."

* * *

So what have we learned today? That Kona is an even bigger sap than we thought. x3 But I will say this- Charcoal is really a BITCH. I use it in art class and I abhore cleaning up afterwards. IT DOESN'T WANT TO COME OFF. It's really frustrating. But it's a good fluffl tool yes? And Shiznat Fluff is Shiznat Fluff through and through anyways. x3

Hrm, as always, Check my profile for the new project peaks-I'm just about finished with the complete outline for the First two arcs and I'm on my way with the third. and Reviews and Ideas are LOVELY. (is abusing capslock today. x.X) Reviews help me now that you guys are still interested and want to keep reaifn gmy writing. It also helps me feel better when I'm having a bad day (which is alot lately =/) So Thank you for reading all and see you next Time!

**~konaxookami**


	18. Valentine's to Lovers as Glitter is to

Erm...I'm a bit late for a Valentine's fic aren't I? Sorry! Really- I meant to have this out for Valentine's Day but my friends dragged me out to celebrate Chinese New Year with them so I couldn't finish it! (Yay Year of the Tiger!) But I finally got some free time to sit down and finish it today since I had to let my DS charge (Got the New Ace Attorney game! =D). Wait...is that a good enough excuse?

...

Porbably not, but oh well. Today was my first real free day to sit down and write this vacation. And this was fun to write. I wanted to try for a more humorous approach since all my recent stuff has been cavity inducing fluffl and sap. (but isn't sap good?) and I enjoyed my first real try at writing a full out Otome ficlet for the first time. Still wondering if they actually celebrate Valentine's day in the Otome universe, but oh well! For sake of the fic I shall ignore that humungous plot hole. (dear god that's large...) and let's pretend instead of making chocolates in Garderobe they make cards- okay? and this was totally inspired by a review left for the last chapter.

As always ignore the poor grammar and spelling if they appear, I'm only human. And Check out my profile for the teaser fics for my newest project. Enjoy!

**#17- Valentine's Day is to Lovers as Glitter is to...**

* * *

"Ara, what might Natsuki be doing?"

"Gah! Sh-Shizuru-onee-sama!" the Coral spun around in her chair with incredible speed, her arms flailing about to cover her desk, "Wh-what?" Natsuki stuttered, a flush covering the bridge of her nose and quickly spreading outward across her cheeks.

The Top Pearl smiled, a light giggle escaping her lips as she tried to peer over Natsuki's shoulder, "Ara, I was simply wondering what it was Natsuki was concentrating on so intently, that was all," Shizuru answered, watching with growing amusement as Natsuki swayed in time with Shizuru, desperately trying to hide what was behind her back. Shizuru giggled again and eyed her underclassman coyly, "Natsuki will show me, won't she?" she took a few steps closer to the desk in her heya-gakkari's dorm room and watched the girl shrink back against the desk.

"A-ah…" Natsuki gulped, feeling her face flush further, _Gah! Why the hell does she have to be so-so…_Natsuki trailed off on her inward despairing, dreading what adjective her mind was sure to come up with. It wasn't until Shizuru was only a foot away that she remembered how to speak, "N-no, I uhh…I mean-It's private!" she blurted out, inwardly praying that her upperclassman would drop the subject before she gave in.

"Ara, private is it?" Shizuru mused, stepping clsoer

Damn it.

"Uh…" Natsuki felt her mouth go dry as Shizuru leaned towards her face, crimson eyes dancing with mirth. Against Shizuru, who could be likened to some sort of bird of prey, she was nothing more than an unsuspecting field mouse, who could do nothing but blink and stare as her predator.

"Natsuki no Izeku! Surely nothing is private enough that you can't show your onee-sama!" Shizuru cried, a pout adorning her face as she leaned back, sniffing. She gave an inward smirk as she heard Natsuki gulp. With the bluenette, all she needed were a few crocodile tears and she was a blushing, stuttering mess, which was nothing less than adorable really.

"Ah…I mean um…" Natsuki's mind whirled, tripping over her own thoughts as she desperately tried to find something to steer the conversation in another direction. She latched onto Shizuru's uniform, her eyes searching it for something, ANYTHING to distract the older woman. She blinked, and her blush dropped as her eyes caught onto Shizuru's sleeves, finding something rather…odd on the outfit.

"Ah, Shizuru-onee-sama, why is there glitter on your uniform?" she asked, looking at the chestnut haired woman curiously. Shizuru blinked, and casually looked down at her sleeves, seemingly surprised herself.

"Ara? Indeed…" she mused, brushing some of it off nonchalantly.

"Oi, what do you mean 'indeed'?" Natsuki replied, arching an eyebrow, "You gotta know how it got there onee-sama," Natsuki pushed, all the while discretely removing what she was doing from her desk before the subject dropped.

"hmm…I suppose she must've left some on me…" Shizuru mused, tapping her chin and nodding, "yes, that sounds just about right,"

Natsuki felt her ears perk up at the former statement. _Who the hell is 'she'? _she inwardly thought. She felt her brow furrow a bit and felt a strange feeling rise in her chest. "She, onee-sama?" she questioned, fighting to keep her voice even. Her mind was churning angrily, trying to think of who could possibly deposit glitter on her onee-sama. _It could be those stupid Corals who wear ten pounds of make-up. Really-glitter glue as eye shadow is RIDICULOUS. Or maybe that Pearl with that crazy libido! Wait, no Shizuru's libido is worse that hers…wait- maybe she went in the red-lights district?! Holy crap!! She's PAYING people to do THAT?!_

"Onee-sama…how could you?" Natsuki questioned, voice quavering.

"Ara? Whatever does Natsuki mean?" Shizuru answered, blinking in genuine confusion.

Natsuki's chair screeched against the floor as the Coral stood, indignant and flushed, "How could you go out and do such a thing?! Going out to a red light district…and Basically run off with some other woman!"

There was a stretch of silence, Natsuki glaring at her onee-sama, and Shizuru looking at Natsuki with a bewildered expression. Natsuki felt herself deflate some as Shizuru stood there speechless, perhaps she was wrong?

"I was about to tell Natsuki…it's probably from when a Coral handed me a Valentine's Day card…" Shizuru answered after a spell, her words slow and slightly stunned.

"Heh?"

A brilliant response.

"Yes, that's right, one of your classmates offered me a card and it had quite a bit of glitter on it, needless to say some of it must've rubbed off on me," Shizuru answered, before a smirk drew itself across her face, "Ara…Natsuki, now, care to explain that rather…obscene outburst?"

The Coral blinked once, no twice, ah, three times before her face became a shade of red that would make a tomato envious. "Well, that is…I mean…" she fumbled over her words, trying to backtrack through her thoughts enough to figure out just how she _had_ gotten to that train of thought. Something about glitter being associated with strippers?

"Or is it that Natsuki thinks I'm so lecherous that I'd go and defile the name of the Otome by going to a red lights district," Shizuru turned her face away, sniffing for the effect, "Natsuki no Ikezu!" it was a moment before she smirked coyly and eyed Natsuki with a glint in her amused eyes, "Or should I say…Natsuki no Hentai?"

"!!!" Natsuki felt her face grow impossibly hotter and she felt herself grow at least ten times **more **embarrassed, if that were even possible. "O-Of course not! I-you!" Natsuki sputtered incoherently for a few moments before she gave up completely and crossed past Shizuru and flopped onto her bed, burying her head into her pillow. Call her an ostrich, but there was no way that she was letting Shizuru gloat over how red her face was. No way in hell.

It was quiet for a while and Natsuki hoped that the Pearl had finally given up and left her alone, but fate had not been so kind. "Ara, Natsuki, what is this?" Shizuru mused, and Natsuki felt herself tense.

Shit.

"Is this…a Valentine?" Shizuru asked, amazed, "I hadn't thought Natsuki the type to…" Shizuru blinked in surprise as Natsuki quickly flew up from the pillow and snatched the red paper away, a furious blush on her face.

"You…" Natsuki tried to be angry at her onee-sama, but simply failed and heaved a sigh, covering her face with her free hand. "You weren't supposed to see that yet…"

"Yet?" Shizuru repeated, "Then this was for…"

"For you, yeah…" Natsuki grimaced and averted her eyes, "I figured since well…you know…we're…" her blush increased a bit, the thought of their 'status' embarrassing her, "I thought I sorta needed to…" she mumbled, looking at the card in her hand. "I…couldn't figure out what to write in it…" she muttered, turning the card over in her hands.

Shizuru's delicate hands covered Natsuki's rough ones and lightly probed them to release the card into her hands, "Even so, it's the thought that counts…ookini Natsuki, ookini," Shizuru thanked, pressing a small kiss to the Coral's forehead. "What was it that was so hard to figure out to write?"

"I…" Natsuki bit her lip and leaned against the Pearl's shoulder, burying her hot face in Shizuru's neck, "I didn't know how I should sign it," she muttered.

"How to…? Ah…" It dawned on Shizuru in the form of a chuckle, _Of course…Natsuki isn't very good at expressing her feelings in words…she wouldn't know how to sign a Valentine, not when she's still trying to figure everything out…_"It's quite alright Natsuki, I understand," she soothed, petting the Coral's hair, "Happy Valentine's Day Natsuki," she murmured as she pressed a kiss against the girl's hair.

"Un, happy Valentine's day Shizuru-onee-sama," Natsuki answered quietly, albeit quite happily.

They sat there for a while, just in the peace and serenity of the moment before Shizuru smirked lopsidedly, "Ara, by the way Natsuki-before Natsuki made a comment about 'running off with another woman'…could it be that Natsuki is the jealous type?" Shizuru mused cheerfully, enjoying the full faced blush she got in response.

"O-onee-sama!! No!!"

* * *

Of course Natsuki is the jealous type-silly Shizuru. By the way, for those who don't know, the Red Lights district is the seedy side of town with the strip bars and the porn shops and the bars and such. A rather bad place to be really x3. Unless you're into that sort of thing. (which is fine as well) Ah...Now that this is done I just realized how close I am to having written 20 of these. (woah...lostest I've spent on a project ever...) I hope you'll stick with me until then and after that mark as well!

As always review and tell me what you think! Most of your reviews give me wonderful ideas for new stories and make me feel happy or make me laugh and such. tell me what you want to read! I'll be glad to try and do it. Until next time-thank you for reading!

**~konaxookami**


	19. The Lady and her Lady Knight

Wow, been a while hasn't it. Hell there everyone! I'm back! I've been super busy with school work and the musical I was taking part it, so I had little time ot sit down and really write. I've been writing this particular piece in between days I could write this past month, and I'm a bit surprised I actually finished it. (due to my inability of the late to finish ANYTHING) But I'm glad. Though I'm sure there are some things wrong with it, treat it kindly, would you? I've always loved putting these two in AU situations, and this one just screamed to be done. (it's also slight practice for the big project I've finally been able to start working on seriously now. For some teaser bits go to my page and click the teaser links, if you haven't seen them already that is.)

As for now, I remind you these two do not belong to me and pleas excuse an grammar problems my sleep depraved brain my have conjured up.

**#18-The Lady and Her Lady Knight**

* * *

"Ara, and you're quite sure you don't want to dance?" a light teasing voice questioned.

"Hnn…"

"Ara! That sounded like someone is perhaps considering it!"

"Urk…ojou-sama…" the voice answering the excited comment was husky and a slight warning was easily sensed in the low words.

"But surely Natsuki would not leave her lady without at least one dance for the evening, ne?" the voice urged, a slight pleading hint to it, almost whining like, "Right?"

"Ugh…" There was a rustling of heavy clothing and a rush of cool night air before the words came again, "I don't dance Shizuru, you know that," the voice protested.

"But Natsuki," Shizuru pleaded, crimson eyes begging, "Just one dance wouldn't hurt Natsuki would it? Besides, Natsuki was being an Ikezu earlier by glaring off all the young men who wanted to dance with me!"

Natsuki flushed, averting shocking viridian orbs by staring out to the night sky, "Like hell if I'm letting them dance with you," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Ikezu…" Shizuru pouted, and took a step closer towards the cobalt haired woman before her. She took in the sight of the woman before her, "Natsuki should know that it's rude for a knight not to grace their master with a dance," she teased, eyes glinting. She got the response she was looking for, a rapid head turn towards her and a flushed face.

"Baka! There's no such rule!" she hissed, "Besides, this _knight _isn't all that conventional if you didn't notice already," she commented, gesturing to herself.

Shizuru couldn't argue with that fact. Her protector wore the customary tunic, a deep navy hue with elegant cerulean trim down the sides. A pair of white breeches tucked into a pair of worn leather boots. Her cobalt hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and her customary clip decorated the side of her hair line, pulling her stray bangs back. "Yes, she but is very handsome tonight,"

A fierce blush decorated said knight's face, "Shizuru!" she groaned, and scowled, "no, _ojou-sama_," she denied firmly, even using her lady's title to enforce the fact.

Shizuru frowned, stepping closer to Natsuki and stared her in the eyes, "Don't do that Natsuki…please," she murmured, a hand discretely tugging at the opposite girl's tunic, "No titles when it's just us,"

Natsuki's eyes softened and she glanced away towards the crow d of dancing aristocrats on the dance floor, "still…I…" she bit her lip and glanced away.

"Natsuki isn't comfortable with the crowds?"

"Damn straight," the knight answered, nodding curtly.

Shizuru gave a sigh before a tired smile came to her face. Really, she should know that fact by now. She'd known the woman since the two were children. Natsuki had never been good with crowds or parties or any sort of crazy thing like that. She knew that. And yet…

"Kannin na," Shziuru muttered, ducking her head slightly.

"ah…oi!" Natsuki took the few steps left towards the noblewoman and took her gently by the shoulders, "I…didn't-don't get upset," she fumbled, not quite at a blush yet, but an adorably worried look upon her face. The look quickly flushed into embarrassment when Shizuru began to giggle though. "Gah…liar …" she grumbled, shoving the chestnut haired woman slightly.

"Ikezu! Natsuki knows she's too adorable to resist," Shizuru protested, tugging on the girl's sleeve to bring her closer again. Once the cobalt haired knight was close enough she brushed her lips just slightly against the chapped one's belonging to her protector before pulling back slightly, "don't be upset with me," the whispered into the now blushing girl's ear.

As Natsuki pulled away she snorted, "bah…it's hard enough to stay mad at you anyways…" she grumbled, before looking back into the ballroom before them. Her eyes searched the crowd, "Why don't you just dance with Reito or something? The guy's gotta be gay or something so…he should be safe enough to dance with," she offered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Natsuki! Reito is a gentleman and though he may be able to appreciate the finer things in life that does not mean that he has to be inclined to men!" Shizuru protested.

"Uh huh, no REAL man sips tea from a porcelain cup more than four times a day and chats about art and the weather," Natsuki rose a skeptical eyebrow and cocked her hip out a bit for an effect, "really Shizuru," she pressed.

Shizuru sighed and shook her head, "alright, I suppose Reito is a bit suspect in those areas but he is quite the gentleman. He would never think of doing the things that Natsuki seems to think all men think of doing," she reminded gently. She giggled as the girl before her harrumphed and turned her back. "Surely I don't have to come to the point where I have to _order_ Natsuki to dance with me," she mused.

Natsuki froze and turned her neck towards the smiling woman before her. Her eyes narrowed into a glare, "You wouldn't dare," she protested.

"Ara, it's true I dislike ordering Natsuki to do anything but if it must come to that I will," Shizuru continued, and watched as Natsuki pursed her lips. She was going to crack. She knew it. As much as Natsuki loved to be defiant and free, she could never refuse a proper request from Shizuru. "So, Na-tsu-ki?" she pressed, smiling at her knight amiably.

The transition from a brilliant flush to a dimmed blush was one Shizuru found rather amusing. What was cuter though was the small amount of twitching in Natsuki's eyebrow as she tried to swallow her dignity. Shizuru had to bite back a giggle at the halting steps that the knight took towards her and watched the jerky bow with mirth.

"Shizuru-ojou-sama…" Natsuki rose her head slightly and offered a hand, "Would you…honor me with a dance?" she muttered, barely audible, cheeks flushed.

"Ara, and here I thought Natsuki would never ask," Shizuru giggled, taking the strong hand in her own and letting the knight guide her back onto the dance floor. She smiled as she was tucked against the girl's strong frame and a lithe arm slid to her waist.

"You do know that I hate you right ojou-sama?" Natsuki grinned, sweeping the woman into a fast waltz.

"Ara, but Natsuki knows she has too much fun to care about that," Shizuru reminded, smiling brightly as her knight snorted in dismissal. "Natsuki is a liar you know," green eyes swam with confusion, "Natsuki said she could not dance,"

"Oi, I said I don't dance, not that I couldn't. I've been by your side far too long to not know how to dance you know," Natsuki reminded, dipping her partner down quickly, causing a sharp yelp to erupt from the elegant woman's throat. A smirk curved across Natsuki's face and she snickered, "What, too unexpected for you Shizuru?" she teased.

When the pair straightened Shizuru pouted, "Natsuki no Ikezu…I'm going to have to punish her accordingly tonight," she whined, enjoying the choking sound her partner emitted, "Ara, did I strike a nerve Natsuki?" she teased, sly smile flitting across her face.

"Shut up…just wait Shizuru…" the girl muttered, a light blush crossing her cheeks, "Besides, you know I'm strong enough to overpower you, right?"

"But of course, I find your muscles very attractive, so it's only natural I remember their practical purpose. Though, I must admit, when used for certain recreational effects..."

"O-ojou-sama!" the knight hissed, sputtering in her flustered state. A giggle escaped the elegant woman's lips and the other girl heaved a long sigh as she guided them off the dance floor. "This is what I get for dancing with you…" she muttered.

"Ara? Natsuki doesn't want to dance again?" Shizuru pressed, discreetly intertwining her hand with the callused one of her lover.

"Damn straight…" Natsuki glanced at the girl sideways and sighed, "I'll keep saying no you know,"

"Ara, but I'll be right here all night. I'll can wear Natsuki down."

* * *

Come on, who can't see Natsuki being a knight? really-you know you can! besides, I personally find it highly amusing to imagine Natsuki getting all defensive and overprotective of Shizuru. It's in her nature. ahh...I've recently been struck by a muse to write about these two. It's peculiar really, seeing as I'm trying to expand to other fandoms too. If you guys are familiar with the Nanoha fandom, you can read one of my works from there too! -shameless plugger- Any ways, ideas and reviews are lovely as per usual. And forgive any laziness I may become sucked into. the newest Pokemon is sucking my time up. (Yay childhood memories!) So until next time!

**~konaxookami**


	20. A Little Dare

Ah, hello everyone, it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry I've been gone, I've been having a bit of a hard time getting inspired to do much of anything for a while. I've gotten over it though. I think. It's been a bit hard. It's been a weird 2 months. Hopefully this makes up for my absence? It nice and long for a one shot too! Almost 3000 words. Considering how short my chapters have been getting this is pretty good for me. It's was fun too. I've always enjoyed putting these two in a regular environment, and writing under Natsuki's POV is always a treat.

Besides this I also have another one-shot I'm working on. for those of you who remember the short 'A little Light' I have a side story of that time line of a normal day with Natsuki and Shizuru (Death free!) So look forward to that. It's the final few months of school so I'm churning out work so I can have time to write. It's sort of time consumign, but writing is fun and helps me calm down so this is good yes?

as always enjoy and ignore whatever mistakes my mind and computer have failed to pick up.

**#19**-**A Little Dare**

* * *

I was young the first time we kissed. In fact, I'm pretty sure I was only five at the time. Thinking back on it I think it was in the school play yard when it happened. We were playing truth or dare. I always loved playing that game in elementary school-I never got tired of telling the boys to run around in only their underwear before the last bell as a dare. Nor could I ever give up a chance to watch Mai freak out over a toad when someone told her to kiss it. So truth or dare was sort of my childhood pastime. Thinking back if it had never happened maybe _this_ would never have happened.

We all sat in a circle, near the corner of the courtyard under a tree, giggling at one another. Not me though. I had on just about the most devilish grin there could be. It was Shizuru's spin. I was really hoping I'd get her because I had a particularly good dare for her. I needed to get her back after she had gotten me to yell to the whole playground that I enjoyed having tea parties in pink dresses. Last time I ever invited HER over for one of those-I'll tell you that much.

"Ah! It's Yuuichi's turn to pick!" Mai cried, and I scowled. Figures. I didn't particularly like Tate's dares, or his truths, they were stupid. In my opinion at least.

A wide grin crossed his face as he glanced at me and then to Shizuru, "Truth or Dare Fujino?" he asked. Now, I for one would've pinned Shizuru to pick a truth from him-no use trying to be brave with Tate's ridiculous dares.

"Dare," Well, she blew my guess out of the window.

Tate stood and jabbed a finger at me, startling me, "I dare you to kiss Kuga on the lips!" I froze, but only for a moment before I tackled the little jerk to the ground.

"Take it back you little jerk! That's not a fair dare!" I yelled at him, my fists balled in his tee shirt. I had him firmly stuck beneath me. There was a reason none of the boys messed with me. I could drop them in seconds.

"Ara, does Natsuki not want to kiss with me?" I heard Shizuru sniff. I blinked, jumping off of the offending ginger kid and shook my head furiously, blushing.

"No! That's not it! I mean-well-" I babbled. I couldn't help it. Shizuru seemed to be on the verge of tears and I was embarrassed. Try to imagine a five year old me dealing with someone wanting to kiss her. Think about it. At that age it was a miracle if I didn't kick you in the shins if you called me cute or girly. A kiss? Even from Shizuru it seemed to be a bit much.

Shizuru looked up at me with wide crimson eyes, "So Natsuki wouldn't mind?" she asked with growing excitement.

"erm…well…that is-" I wasn't allowed to finish my words because a pair of extremely soft lips pressed against mine in a chaste kiss. It was a child's kiss, more like mashed lips than an actual _kiss_, but even to this day I could remember it clearly. I also remember how after we'd parted and Tate started to catcall I punched him in the face. I got called down to my teacher's office that day. She kept me late too. I always hated Midori-sensei for keeping me late. She was STILL my teacher and she STILL kept me late for stupid reasons!

Shizuru waited for me after class. We always walked home together you see. I remember sulking and pouting as I walked beside her too. The conversation we had still stuck with me all this time too.

"Natsuki, are you mad at me?"

"Wha…why are you asking such a stupid question? Why would I be mad at you?" I answered her, incredulous at her question.

"It's just…" she bit her lip and looked at me a bit guiltily, "I _did_ kiss you without your permission and…you got in trouble with Midori-sensei didn't you?"

I rolled my eyes and reached over with a hand to cuff her softly upside the head, "Knock off it Shizuru! I couldn't ever be mad at you! 'sides, it was stupid Tate who dared you to do it," I growled, "I'll get him for that tomorrow," I vowed.

"Wasn't giving him a bloody nose enough…?" Shizuru hazarded with a curious expression.

"No way! I'll get him for that! Don't you worry about that Shizuru-he won't ever dare you to anything crazy ever again!" I promised, punching my fist into my palm. I was glad for the wide smile I got in response.

"Natsuki's my hero," Shizuru giggled, a small blush on her cheeks, "is Natsuki going to always protect me?"

"Of course!" I answered excited, "You don't have to ever worry about anything like that ever again!" I promised. Thinking back, I had said those words pretty freely. A bit too freely. But to see Shizuru smile and laugh like that was always worth it. What she did next though blew my mind and still to this day stayed in my mind.

She leaned over and lightly pecked me on my lips again, a smile on her face and a small blush, "My Hero," she giggled, "does that mean Natsuki's my prince?" she giggled, grabbing my hand and tugging me forward.

"O-oi! B-baka! Slow down!" I stuttered through my blush and surprise, "what was that one for?" I questioned wiping my lips slightly with the back of my hand.

Shizuru smiled at me, more beaming than the proper smile she normally wore, "Well, okaa-san said that over seas a kiss is a common greeting between close friends," she explained, "and besides that, if Natsuki's my prince then that means I get to kiss her whenever I want, right?" she teased.

"O-oi! I didn't agree to that!" I cried, stumbling as my friend dragged me off towards our homes.

Of course, that didn't stop her. It was Shizuru, nothing could ever stop her. Every day when we walked to school she'd kiss me lightly on the lips before taking my hand and walking happily to school. This went on for years-until our middle school years were about over. It was one morning when Shizuru kissed me that I felt something flame up under my skin. Something I hadn't ever felt before when she kissed me. When she took my hand to drag me towards school I felt my cheeks flame up. That was new. I had gotten over full faced blushing when she kissed me I long time ago.

"Hey, Shizuru," I muttered, eyes downcast.

"Ara, yes Natsuki?"

"Erm…why do you still kiss me?" I asked, feeling the blush become considerably hotter, "I mean…we aren't in elementary school anymore after all…" I trailed off, feeling as though my words were weak.

Shizuru's silence for a while gnawed at my innards and I looked up at her calm face, "Does Natsuki not remember? She is my prince after all," she reminded, "Besides, it's only a kiss between friends is it not? It shouldn't bother Natsuki that much should it?" she mused, a pleasant smile on her face.

"A-ah…right," I muttered, my blush growing a bit more.

"Natsuki is so cute when she blushes," Shizuru giggled, and I floundered about to find words in my embarrassment.

"Damn it Shizuru!"

I spent a long time forcing myself to believe those words-A kiss between friends. It's only that. In fact, I _wanted_ to believe that. I wanted this spark when her lips touched mine to stop. It was driving me insane. I couldn't figure it out. Why? Shizuru was my best friend. I'd known her since infanthood. Best friends. That's it. No more, no less. Right? I kept drilling it into my head-best friends do not want their best friend to kiss them like…_that_. Ugh, just the thought made me blush in shame. I hated myself for it. I couldn't get it! But Shizuru's kisses felt nice-and I couldn't go and tell her I wanted her to stop.

It went on peacefully like that until I was a second year in high school and she was a third year. That's when I started having…well…dreams.

_Her skin was like heated silk beneath my hands and her moans were like a symphony. I was getting drunk off the feeling of her body being in contact with mine. It was maddeningly good. Each second felt like an hour. It was a never ending dream. _

_ "Sh-shizuru…"_

Needless to say I spent plenty of nights taking a cold shower during that time period. I felt disgusting. I was having…_those_ sorts of dreams about my best friend. I felt sick with myself. Sick to my stomach. I couldn't take it anymore.

One morning I finally snapped. When Shizuru leaned in to kiss me I jerked back and grabbed her shoulders so she would stay away. I ducked my head and gulped, "I'm sorry but…_please_…don't kiss me anymore Shizuru," I shuddered as I said it. My heart was screaming, telling me that I was saying the wrong thing-saying I should turn around and ravage her mouth instead. I felt ill. I must have been pale as snow.

"Na…tsuki?" Shizuru's voice was unsure, uneasy. It was hurt to say the least. When her soft hand came in contact with my cheek I felt as though I'd been burnt.

"No! I…" I jerked my head away and looked up at her confused and shocked face.

"Are you okay…Natsuki?" she asked slowly, worry creeping into her face, "You look like you've seen a ghost…"

I wanted so desperately to tell her I wasn't okay, that I wanted her. That I wanted to _be_ with her. "No-I'm…I'm fine. I…I just won't go to school today," I lied, wiping my forehead to try to calm myself.

Shizuru reached forward for me but stopped short before she got close enough to touch me. She bit her lip and looked down, as if she were trying hard not to cry. I felt like I'd been stabbed. I felt like a jerk. I was being an ass to Shizuru because of my own stupid, stupid libido. She turned away jerkily and nodded. "I see…well, I hope you feel better Natsuki, I'll see you tomorrow," she said, rushed as she quickly walked off without me.

I did end up staying home that day. I did physically get sick too. I retched and retched hoping that it'd purge me of my feelings too. I couldn't stop it. I felt like shit. I had just acted like Shizuru had the plague and then watched her walk off without a word. I was a coward. Hadn't I said when I was little I'd protect her? Do anything to keep her smiling?

"I still feel that way…I don't want to see Shizuru frowning…I don't want to see her cry," I muttered to my bathroom floor. I felt hot tears scald my eyes. Well, I had gone and blown it hadn't I? I had gone and hurt Shizuru in the worst way possible and I felt like crap. Way to go Kuga.

"I want…her to be happy…" I continued, "I'm happy when she is…" I shuddered and closed my eyes as I imagined Shizuru's smiling face. I smiled at the thought and almost chuckled. Shizuru looked sort of goofy when she actually smiled genuinely at me. I enjoyed it though. Watching her smile like that made me warm inside. I blinked my eyes open and mused over that thought for a moment. After Shizuru kissed me she always had that genuine expression on her face. Maybe…that was why I felt so flustered after them? Wait…

I felt as though I was punched in the gut.

"I'm…in love with Shizuru,"

I got sick again, even though I was sure there was nothing more to come up. Guess I was wrong.

In love with Shizuru. Holy shit. I was screwed. She was my best friend. If I told her I loved her like that…would she hate me? Would she never want to see me again? Feel disgusted that'd I'd taken those kisses as something else?

"Oh god…"

The next day I did go to school. When Shizuru came up to greet me I found myself unconsciously bracing myself for a kiss only to not receive one. Shizuru simply smiled at me in that polite way and leaned forward towards me slightly, "Does Natsuki feel better?"

"Ahn…yeah, thanks," I lied. Truth was I hadn't eaten any breakfast. Last thing I needed was to hurl at her feet for thinking my twisted thoughts.

"I'm glad," She answered, turning and walking towards school. I blinked. Normally she'd have grabbed my hand by now and I'd be walking beside her chatting with her. For the first time since we were young and she'd dragged me along I was in back of her-facing her back as we chatted. I felt sad. I couldn't figure out why though. It made no sense to me.

This went on for a few weeks I think. I can't remember, they all sort of blended together as some pretty bad weeks. I got into a fight with Tate that week. I was edgy already and he pushed over the egde when he started poking at the wound by taunting me about Shizuru and me having a fight. Needless to say, that was one detention I felt was worth the two hours.

When I got out I blinked, and stared. Shizuru was waiting for me. There was something I hadn't expected. She hadn't waited for me to get out of a detention since we got into high school.

"Shizuru?"

"Let's walk home, ne Natsuki?"

We walked side by side for a while before we even started to talk.

"If I may ask _why_ Natsuki had a detention?" Shizuru mused, glancing at my sideways.

I scoffed, "I beat Tate to a bloody pulp. I think I broke his nose this time. I hope Mai doesn't mind that I bruised up his eye too. She won't be kissing him for a while with his lip either," I glanced back at her, "If you knew I had detention why didn't you know why? Aren't you the kaichou?"

"True, but Suzushiro-san normally takes the detention reports after I sign them. She mentioned your name and I felt as though it'd be kind to wait," she explained and paused, "It's been so long since you had a detention Natsuki, why break your streak?"

"Because Tate's a ass and a bastard that's why," I growled, gripping my school bag tightly. My knuckles already hurt from pounding Tate, but I didn't care. "The little shit need to learn to keep his own business instead of looking at others!" I hissed.

"Natsuki!" I stopped and blinked at Shizuru. She had raised her voice at me, shocked and concerned, "what in Earth is the matter with you?" she pressed, placing her hands on my shoulder. "Lately you've been…acting peculiar. I'm worried about you Natsuki…Have you been getting into trouble with gangs again? Or going to street races?" she looked genuinely worried. For me.

I glanced away, "It's…nothing serious," I lied. I inwardly scoffed at myself. I'd been doing that a lot lately. Lying that is.

"You're lying to me Natsuki, please don't," Shizuru answered quietly, "You haven't beaten anyone up in years. Why now? What could possibly be bothering you so that you'd-"

"I love you," I cut her off, quickly blurting out what had been eating at me for years now, "Not like…best friend love. I'm…_in_ love you," I added, looking fearfully into her shocked eyes. I looked down in shame, "That's why I asked you to stop kissing me…because I felt like it was wrong for me to use you that way," I chuckled humorlessly and shook my head, "I'm sick aren't I? Falling in love with my bes-" I was the one cut off this time, her lips pressed against mine.

Only…this wasn't one of our morning pecks, this was a full blown, bona-fide kiss. Like, I'm pretty sure we thoroughly ravaged each other's mouths on the sidewalk for a few minutes before breaking off and staring at one another.

Which brings me up to now, doesn't it? I'm leaning against a lamppost and waiting for her to come. She's a bit late today…lazy bum probably didn't want to get out of bed. Ah…there she is.

"Natsuki!" She called, hurrying over with a smile. I answered it with one of my own and took her hand as she leaned forward. Our lips met in a sweet kiss. No tongue in public-that was my rule. Besides, there'd be time for that after school at one of our places.

"shall we be off?" She asked with a bright smile. I grinned and nodded. Some day…I think I'll actually have to thank Tate for daring Shizuru to kiss me. Of course…the thought me actually apologizing to him is slim…how about I just give him a nice first aid kit and a ice pack? That seems fair enough, right?

* * *

I decided halfway through this that I wouldn't have Natsuki figure out that Shizuru was using the kisses too to hav esomething she couldm't get but I hope it came across that when Natsuki 'dumped' Shizuru that Shizuru was genuinely hurt. Then there was massive Tate bashing in here. Well, I couldn't have Natsuki beat up Reito and Takeda just didn't seem likely to dare Shizuru to kiss Natsuki. So Tate it was. Not that I hate him. He's just sort of feckless. Anywho...I hope you enjoyed!

Wow, and to think this is number 19! The next one is number twenty?! It seems hard to believe. -laughs- Ah, well I'll try to make it a good one! So please look forward to it. Also as always thank you for your support and reviews! IF you EVER have an idea for a one shot or otherwise tell me! I'd be glad to hear it! Until next time!

**~konaxookami**


	21. Telephone

Something to hold you all over while I work on number twenty! This one is actually a blast from the past-this is an omake back from the third chapter! (which was the themes challenge) A few people expressed that they really enjoyed the theme 'Telephone'. I really haven't been able to write about Kaito much either so to be able to stick him into an omake is always fun. He seems to be pretty good comedic relief doesn't he? Anyways...this one is short and sweet, just meant for a quick laugh. Because number twnety is going to be long and it could take a little while. (as if I'm not already busy enough...I'm going to kill myself...)

As always, ignore anything I can't pick up or my computer doesn't. Enjoy and remember the disclaimer is in the first chapter!

**19.5-Telephone**

* * *

The chestnut haired young boy blinked as he glanced from the floor of his living room into the office of his mother. He strained his eyes before a grin came to his face. His okaa-san and his mama were in there together again. They definitely weren't doing work or anything either. If fact, all they were doing was staring at each other. He liked to call moments like this 'okaa-mama time'. If he tried to get them to listen…well, that wasn't really possible so…

He grimaced as his blue haired mother lowered her head to kiss the chestnut haired woman at the desk. Ugh…cooties. He didn't get what was so interesting about kissing. Sure, he would kiss them on the cheeks, but that was different. He was a guy-he couldn't GIVE cooties to anyone. Girls on the other hand. They were SWARMING with them. You you got even a kiss on the cheek you could get them! And who knows? The next day you could be agreeing to have tea parties with the girls at school! It was madness. Pure madness. So kissing…Kaito simply didn't get.

Anyways, it wasn't like he wasn't used to it by now. They did it almost every day, any chance they got. To kiss that is. So he turned his head back to his drawing and blocked out the sounds of soft murmurings coming from the open door of the office. He'd gotten used to the two of them showering one another with words. He found it really corny and everything but…He didn't mind as long as they didn't turn on him and start doing all that girly stuff to him.

He didn't blink when he heard them fumble out of the office and stumble into their bedroom and shut the door. Nope. He just kept on drawing. Like I said, he was used to it. In fact, he felt it was better to simply not ask in these cases. There had been one too many times where he'd wake up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, pass by their room, and hear things he KNEW weren't normal sounds to hear.

He didn't raise his head until he heard the phone ring. Scrambling up from the carpet he jumped up to the receiver and grabbed the phone. He brought it down to his ear and grinned, "Hello?"

"Ah! Kaito-chan, is that you?" a familiar voice quipped. Kaito frowned at the honorific attached to his name but answered.

"Yeah, Mai-obaa-san I'm not a chan…I'm a kun!" he protested, "Why'd you call?" he asked after hearing a healthy amount of laughter on the other side of the connection.

"Oh, well, I was wondering if I could talk to Natsuki, is your mama around? Or maybe Shizuru?" Mai asked.

Kaito thought for a second. He knew where they were. In fact, he knew they were sharing their cooties with one another too. He COULD go and tell them. He could go and get his mama to answer the phone. He grinned though, "Mmm, they're busy right now Mai-obaa-san," he answered, suppressing a giggle.

"Oh? Well…Tell Natsuki I called alright Kaito-kun?" Kaito made an affirmative sound and the line was silent for a moment, "Out of curiosity Kaito-kun…what ARE your parents doing?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh, they're playing in bed!" Kaito answered cheerfully, "It's okaa-mama time right now so I won't go and bother them-'cuz it's really icky to watch them kiss and share cooties and stuff," he answered, making a disgusted sound at the thought.

"I see…" Mai was having trouble holding her laughter in, Kaito could tell, "Well…tell Natsuki to call me back after she finishes 'playing in bed', okay Kaito-kun? Bye,"

"Un, bye," Kaito replied, jumping up and replacing the phone on the receiver.

It wasn't until dinner Kaito got to bring up the phone call. He grinned as he looked up at his mama and snickered, "Ne, Natsuki-mama," he waited until she rose an eyebrow, "Mai-obaa-san called earlier. She said to call her back after you and Shizuru-okaa-san finished 'playing in bed'," he relayed, enjoying the look his mother gave him.

It went from one of confusion to understanding in horror, to stunned, and then after what seemed like minutes, a marvelous flush crossed her face as she began to stutter incoherently.

"I just told her that you guys were busy so…" Kaito glanced at Shizuru with curious eyes, "Did I say something wrong?"

Shizuru simply smiled at her son, trying and failing to hide her amusement, "Ara, not at all Kaito-chan, only, next time perhaps you should choose a better set of words to say to people when we're busy, ne? So Natsuki-mama doesn't faint from too much blood to the face, ne?" she answered playfully, patting her boy on the head. Without looking at her wife she chuckled, "Natsuki, perhaps it would be best if you stopped trying to speak and simply ate your meal before it becomes cold?"

"Yeah Natsuki-mama, 'sides, it's not like you two haven't done that before, it's nothing to be embarrassed about anymore is it?"

* * *

The whole talk about cooties is something one of my guy friends told me about not too long ago. I found it amusing to think that boys thought that way, and who else to throw the idea to than Kaito? As for him walking in on his parents...I doubt he's ever walked IN on them (wait, why DON'T I know this?) but he's definately heard them quite a few times and knows when to bother them and when not to.

But anywho...I just enjoy making fun of Natsuki. I find it amusing when Shizuru and Kaito double team her. (It makes me laugh really) and this was a good way for me to get my mind off the workload of stuff I do for school. I'm trekking onward all the projects I'm working on for here-so I hope you continue to support me here!

As always reviews and ideas are LOVE. Seriously, drop me a line- I don't bite! Really! I want to write things that you all want to read! I can't do that unless you tell me. =3 so please? Until next time!

**~konaxookami**


	22. Just a crush

haaaa...This one was actually posted on deviantART before I decided to upload it here. (I feel like I cheated somehow...) So-this one ends up being number twenty after all. -sigh- I had hope the one I'm currently working on could've been number twenty, but the going is long and tough and it doesn't want to be finished (can a story DO THAT?). so this one-which was spurred by some feelings I was having and a situation I knew well ended up becoming this. (haaaa...and it turned into this...) I did enjoy writing this-so I do hope you enjoy it. I hadn't expected it to turn out like this but it ended up happening anyhow. (why is that this seems a bit familiar? xD) So-Without further ramblings of a sleep deprived idiot writer I present to you the Twentith oneshot of Our Shining Days.

Please read 'till the end and read my author's comments after the story for some news and such and ignore any grammar and spelling that escaped my eyes.

**#20-Just a Crush**

* * *

For Mai, it was painfully obvious and ridiculously annoying to watch Natsuki watch the kaichou. In fact, she was very often tempted to tap her friend on the shoulder and TELL her that it was extremely obvious that she was gazing at the kaichou. It was also extremely apparent for Mai to tell that said Kaichou stared back at Natsuki just as much…if not more. Not that'd she'd ever tell them that. Oh no. why deprive herself the amusement? It was better than watching Suzushiro freak out over the wish ribbons, that was for sure.

However, she had to say, it had been going on for too long now. How long ago had it started? She knew the Kaichou had feelings for Natsuki since about a year back. Natsuki hadn't started staring until around a semester back though-a bit after the founder's day festival. She tried to remember the event, but she couldn't remember exactly where Natsuki had gone after she broke off from the group of friends she had come with, herself included.

She glanced to her side and caught the emerald orbs staring again, eyes cast across the lunch room towards the kaichou, who was currently being flocked by a group of adoring underclassmen. She snickered, and waited a moment for Natsuki to turn back to her food before she leaned towards the socially withdrawn teenager.

She grinned inwardly as the girl blinked at the sudden lack of personal space and marveled at the blush that flared up on the student's face. "What?" Natsuki eventually snapped, leaning back slightly so she could continue eating her food.

"You were doing it again," Mai stated, getting the confused look she expected from her friend at the statement. She glanced at the rest of the table, Chie and Aoi were currently gushing over some picture on Chie's phone and Mikoto was way too engrossed in her food to even look up. Mai continued, "Staring at kaichou-san that is," She was inwardly ecstatic at the response the probe got her. The face before her flushed a brilliant crimson and the face contorted in a scared and frantic expression. Her mouth moved, trying to find words to sputter out in retaliation but nothing coherent seemed to be coming from the girl at this.

"Wow Mai, what'd you say to Kuga to get such an amazing reaction?" came Chie's bemused voice and Mai glanced over to see the teen snapping a picture of the flushed girl with a grin.

"Quit it Harada! None of yours OR Mai's business that's what!" Natsuki hissed, gaining control over her voice and leaning into the table and glaring at Mai, "I was not staring at Shizuru," each word was punctuated and defiant, though Natsuki's face told a different story entirely.

"oooh…first name basis with the Kaichou? She didn't even add an honorific! That smells like a conspiracy! You and the Kaichou having some sort of _affair_ Kuga?" Chie probed, a glint in her eyes behind the non-rimmed glasses.

"Shut up! A lot of people call her by her first name!" Natsuki defended, glaring at the gossip hound that sat at a diagonal from her at the table.

Mai was the first to respond to this, "Uh-huh, like, two people Natsuki. Kanzaki doesn't even count since those two are in student council together," she leaned towards Natsuki with a grin, "even her fan girls don't call her by her first name. I believe you are the only person I've ever heard say her name so casually in a public place or otherwise,"

Natsuki growled, "So what? We're friends, I'm allowed to call her by her first name. She calls me by my first name too," she protested.

"Without honorifics?" Aoi piped in.

Natsuki nodded fervently, not realizing what she had done until after it was done.

"Hah! I knew it! Kuga and the kaichou are together! They've gotta be!" Chie announced proudly, albeit a bit loudly.

"Shut UP you dumbass! What if someone hears you spouting that nonsense?" Natsuki sputtered, glaring at Chie, "We aren't together. We're just friends," Natsuki firmly stated, though blushing at Chie's accusations.

"Well…that explains the name thing but…" Mai leaned towards her friend again, "what about the dreamy staring in kaichou-san's general direction every time she's in the area?" she asked, gaining a flushed face in response.

"I-I don't…"

"Oh please Natsuki, we aren't dense, everyone notices it, right Mikoto?" Mai asked the wild haired girl as she looked up from her rice.

"Notice what?" she looked at Natsuki's face and tilted her head, "You mean Natsuki's face? Isn't it always like that when you guys talk?"

There was a pervading silence at the table for a moment, no sound of motion beside Natsuki's occasion twitching.

"Anyways…Tohika's got a point there Kuga," Chie coughed awkwardly before talking and grinned at the girl, "I say you go for it. Knock the kaichou off her elegant feet! Just think of what a scandal that would be!" she raised a fist and pounded it to the table, "think of the gossip!"

"Like hell Harada!" Natsuki barked, "It's not like that-I mean, sure I'm friends with her and everything but-god damn it Mai why are you laughing at me?" she barked again at her laughing friend.

"Oh please Natsuki, it's SO obvious that you and kaichou-san have the hots for each other," Mai answered, still trying to stifle her giggles.

"Yup, the kaichou's definitely feeling something waaay more than friendship towards you Kuga," Chie added.

"It's so cute! To think Natsuki's got a crush!" Aoi chirped, giggling slightly.

Natsuki glared at her, "You guys are idiots!" she snarled, "You aren't seeing this from my perspective are you?" she questioned, receiving three blank looks from her tablemates, "Think for second will you? Say Shizuru DOESN'T like like you idiots think-then what? If I confess I'm going to look like a fool and I'm going to ruin our friendship!" she explained, anger and exasperation in her voice.

There was silence at the table for a moment before someone tried to fumble out a reply, "N-Natsuki sorry, we were just…"

"Forget it, I'm eating outside today," Natsuki snapped, grabbing her bag and her bento and storming out of the lunch room.

Mai frowned as she watched Natsuki stalk off, "Maybe we went too far?"

Chie shook her head, "No way Mai, Kuga had to get it some time, better now that later. And at least she's got that little outburst out of her system. I don't know why she's worrying though, after all, isn't it clear that Kaichou-san likes her back?" she mused.

Mai shrugged, "Maybe to us, since Kaichou-san is so careful around Natsuki as to not show her feelings. Still though…it's gotta suck being in her position right now…" she mused, eyes traveling over the lunch room once again. She blinked, "Say, did any of you see where kaichou-san went?"

Natsuki felt like she was going to blow. As in, the next person to try to talk to her would be receiving a good punch straight in the nose, and then a nice kick where the sun doesn't shine. She heaved a massive sigh and scowled. It really wasn't Mai's fault that she was perceptive, it WAS Chie's fault for being such a god damn gossip hound though. Always scouring for the next big thing.

She blinked as she realized where she'd ended up. The garden. She managed a weary smile and trudged over to the gazebo and plopped down and opened her bento up. She took a few bites before looking down at her rice with a blush. Shizuru had made this for her this morning. Normally Mai was the one who cooked for her when she found herself at school, but this time Shizuru had appeared at her dorm room with the bento in hand with a smile on her face. Natsuki shoved another bite into her mouth and forced the thoughts out of her mind before they could get any worse.

"Ara, that was quite the show Natsuki put on in there," a voice mused behind her.

Natsuki jumped and spun around to face the object of her thoughts leaning slightly against one of the pillars of the gazebo casually with a small smile on her face. Natsuki stuttered for a moment, a blush coming to her face as her friend giggled at her and pushed off from the pillar smoothly. "I wonder what it could have been that set Natsuki off so quickly…?" she mused, calmly sitting beside her gaping from and peering into her face.

Natsuki gulped and picked at her food half heartedly, "It was nothing, really. Just…some stupid conversation that Harada started," Natsuki lied, fumbling through her words. She glanced at Shizuru, "Why, you hear any of it?" she asked, fighting to keep her voice even.

Shizuru shook her head, "No, thought I will say Natsuki's table mates seemed extremely into the conversation…were they trying to get Natsuki to wear makeup again?" she asked, blinking when Natsuki shook her head violently. She chuckled, "Ara, too bad, I think seeing Natsuki in makeup would be quite the sight,"

Natsuki snorted, "Yeah, quite the laugh you mean," she grumbled, stabbing at her rice with her chopsticks for a moment.

"Not true!" Shizuru protested, leaning towards Natsuki, "I think Natsuki would look very nice in makeup! It would add to her already very apparent beauty," she fervently disagreed. She blinked after she said it and rose a hand to her lips a faint pink tinting her cheeks, "Ara…it appears I got ahead of myself again, kannin na Natsuki," she apologized, a light smile on her face.

Natsuki sat there, stunned and blinked. Had She just…called her beautiful? She had to protest, really the notion was absurd. She was about to do just that when she recalled the look in Shizuru's eyes when she said it. A fervent belief in her words, a sort of tender appreciation. It caused her to blush belatedly and she scoffed, turning her head away. "Whatever…It's not really a big deal Shizuru. I don't think I look all that pretty," she allowed herself a sarcastic smirk, "after all, who would think a butch like me would be pretty?" she blinked in surprise as she was spun around by her shoulders and her face was firmly in Shizuru's hands.

"Natsuki no baka!" Shizuru's face was hurt, "How could she say such things about herself?" She set her mouth in a firm line, "Natsuki is very very beautiful, inside and out," her eyes softened, "How could she ever think otherwise? I most certainly don't see a 'butch' as Natsuki so distastefully put it, I see a beautiful young woman," She pressed forward and nodded, "Natsuki is a caring, sweet young woman," she pressed, "Truly,"

Natsuki sat there, mouth slightly agape, staring into Shizuru's crimson orbs, stunned into silence. She had most definitely not expected such a passionate denial from the woman. If anything she had expected a gentle tease on the subject. "Shi…zuru…" she finally murmured in awe after a time. Absently, in the back of her mind, Chie's voice seemed to echo in her mind, _"Yup, the kaichou's definitely feeling something waaay more than friendship towards you Kuga,"_

Natsuki hesitantly placed a hand on Shizuru's face, shocking her friend into having her own hands falter on their hold of Natsuki's own face. She gulped, a blush tinting her cheeks slightly, and leaned forward slowly towards her now wide eyed friend. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tentatively pressed her lips to Shizuru's.

One thought seemed to pervade through Natsuki's mind, _It's so warm and soft…_ when she finally pulled back and opened her eyes slowly to meet Shizuru's shocked face. All feelings of warmth left her being and the sharp pain of rejection entered her body. She dropped Shizuru's and hastily started to gather her stuff. "Sorry…" she muttered as she grabbed her bag and stood hastily, "you can forget that ever happened if you want," she added quickly, starting to to sprint away.

Natsuki body jerked back though as a firm hand grabbed at the closest wrist and tugged Natsuki back towards Shizuru. She dropped her bag and gasped as she stumbled back into Shizuru's arms and was too surprised and shocked to even register the fact that she was pressed flush against her long time friend. "Shizuru what're you-" she didn't get the chance to finish her words as her eyes widened and all breath left her.

Shizuru's mouth was pressed hungrily to hers, lips moving against hers in a frantic sort of way. A whimper unbiddingly ripped from her throat as she squeezed her eyes shut and clung to Shizuru's form as she desperately tried to kiss the woman back. She was dominated though by Shizuru's almost ruthless lips. The first moment she got to breath she quickly gulped down a breath of air before Shizuru's lips were pressed to hers again. She shivered at the feelings coursing through her body and the far too loud pumping of her blood.

After what seemed like forever Shizuru finally pulled away and buried her head into Natsuki's neck. She the two of the panted Natsuki finally found her voice again, "Shi…zuru?" she whispered, afraid she might break whatever spell she and her friend were under. She blinked as she felt the body in her arms quaking slightly and gasped at the feeling of hot tears hitting her neck.

"Thank kami-sama…" came the hoarse whisper, as the normally so composed woman wept against her shoulder, "I feared….that maybe…Natsuki would have…" the woman couldn't even finish her words as she only clung all the more to the girl before her.

Natsuki's eyes widened before she huffed out a breath and brought a hand to Shizuru's head, "Dummy…as if I could ever…" she trailed off and realized that Shizuru had feared the exact same thing she herself had been fearing. Rejection. She shook her head and held the woman tighter, "Don't worry Shizuru, you can be sure that this is real," she whispered as soothingly as she could.

"O-ookini…" came the muffled reply, causing Natsuki to emit a short laugh.

"Well, look whose right now Kuga?" Chie mused from the bush the four girls were watching the two from. She watched the two from the screen phone. She snickered, "oh, I'm never gonna let her live this down," she vowed.

Mai nudged her, "Better be careful kaichou-san doesn't catch you saying stuff like that Chie, or else you'll regret it," she warned. She glanced out at her friend and shook her head, "Great…this means I'm going to have to watch these two trading 'looks' all the time now…so much for amusing myself in class…"

* * *

It seems a bit strange that I actually have written twenty plus oneshots for these two. Really-it has. I never expected to go this far and to gain so much support. This little collection of stories has helped me grow so much as a writer and I've grown so fond of these two that they seem to have a place in my mind all their own ( in fact, they bug me all the time with ideas...does that make me insane?). These two will forever be two of my favorite characters and a favorite couple of mine.

Sadly, I realize though- it's harder to write these stories. The more I write with these two, the harder it is to not repeat myself or fall into a loop. It's gotten so bad I've had to drop my Project I was planning to release this spring and postpone it until I can re-write my outline and get it functioning properly again. (wait, am I talking about a machine or a story?) So it could be a while before I dive head-first back into the Shiznat fandom. I'll still write these stories though. They're fun and among the few ways I can be sure to calm down.

As always though...I'd love to hear from you guys! Tell me how I'm doing-and give me some ideas! This one was based off of a conversation I had with a reader over dA. If you chat it up with me over PM or dA I'm more than likely to write something-or add an extra to a story. And I don't bite, honest! So Reviews and PMs are lovely as per usual. Thank you for your support thus far and for all the lovely reviews I've already gotten. Until the next time-sincerely yours:

**~konaxookami**


	23. A honest opinion

Proof of my obvious and growing insanity. This cannot be taken seriously. (Really...I'm honestly ridiculous)

Something I thought of when I was reading Vampire Knight and the author put in mini manga for the drama cd reactions. I thought 'huh...that would be fun!' So here's a really ridiculous and humorous recollection of the one-shots so far and the good ol' ShizNat family's reaction. Enjoy this while I trudge away and attempt to finish three one-shots at the same time. (Further proof of my insanity)

**#20.5-A Honest Opinion**

* * *

"Huh," Natsuki's eyes grazed over the email in front of her, "Hey, Shizuru, C'mere a second," she called, beckoning to her lover with a finger.

"Ara?" Shizuru's soft footsteps neared the back of the girl's chair and she leaned forward, "Yes Natsuki?"

"Apparently the idiot writer of this series of stories decided to give us a chance to actually express our feelings about our actual lives and what we thought of the stories," Natsuki relayed, shaking her head slightly, "I really think that person needs to get a life…"

"Natsuki no Ikezu! The author does a very good job of portraying our feelings!" Shizuru protested, lightly pushing her girlfriend on the shoulder, "Besides, it's rare we actually get to speak our real feelings to the public instead of the stories the author wrote,"

Natsuki rolled her eyes, "Somehow I get the feeling it's just because the author started working on too many stories at once again and needed something quick to appease the people on the internet," she ran a hand through her head, "Why couldn't she just write another story about Kaito?"

"So then does Natsuki enjoy the fact that in all his side stories you end up getting teased and made fun of…?" Shizuru mused, enjoying the fact her girlfriend stiffened at the thought.

"No! It's not fair I tell you! How come I'm always the one to get teased? It's bigotry I tell you! Why doesn't any other one of our friends get tortured as much as me?" Natsuki cried indignantly, a blush flooding her cheeks, "Besides…Hasn't the author run out of ideas to write of yet?"

"Ara, well…" Shizuru gave Natsuki a sort of mischievous look and Natsuki blanched at the look, "She might have if I hadn't given her some ideas…" she added playfully, "I did have that diary with all those interesting dreams I've had, so I thought perhaps it would be interesting to see what the author did with them!" Shizuru explained cheerfully, "So I suspect there will some very interesting stories in the future!" she quipped with a smile.

Natsuki's glare and irritated expression guaranteed that Shizuru would not be allowed another dream diary. "So…there's going to be more of me getting harassed by everyone and more of your unbearable attitude," she deadpanned.

"Ikezu! Natsuki doesn't mean that!" Shizuru cried, pouting as she tugged her girlfriend out of her chair and taking her seat, "I am extremely romantic to you in all of these stories!" she protested.

"Extremely romantic are you?" Natsuki repeated, "What about the one where you force yourself upon me in a hotel?"

"Well I didn't hear Natsuki complaining did I?"

"How about when you had us do it in the student counsel room and Harada filmed us?"

"I know Natsuki still owns that video,"

"Or the time where you made me freeze my ass off in below zero weather while you lounged in our bath?"

"I warmed Natsuki up after!"

"You and the author have some sort of deal don't you?" Natsuki questioned, glaring at her pouting girlfriend sternly.

"You didn't know Natsuki-mama?" a small voice quipped from behind the two women, "Shizuru-okaa-chan and the author are always talking about what the author's going to write," when Natsuki's jaw dropped he continued cheerfully, "If okaa-chan gives her the ideas she'll write them and give 'em to okaa-chan first!"

"Shizuru…" Natsuki's voice was laced with venom as she turned back towards her pseudo innocent partner.

"Ara? The author is very understanding and kind…Always writing things the way I relay them," Shizuru sighed slightly, "I do enjoy reading about Natsuki being romantic without realizing it," she added dreamily, "That's my favorite parts of the stories,"

"You're twisted aren't you?" Natsuki groaned, "What about the story where I kill you?" Natsuki cast her eyes downward, "I can't see you thinking of something so terrible," she muttered unhappily. Shizuru took her hands and squeezed them sympathetically.

"Natsuki can be sure I did not enjoy that particular story very much-I in fact had no part in it," Shizuru promised, "In fact I'm not too sure where that one came from…"

"Well, I like my grown-up story!" Kaito called, jumping up into Shizuru's lap cheerfully, "I looked really cool!" he added, "I like all my stories-'cuz Natsuki-mama gets all blushy whenever me an' Shizuru-okaa-chan both talk about her," he grinned, "Like the one where Natsuki-mama and okaa-chan are from that other world,"

"Yeah, what was that one about? Talk about a crazy idea…considering that one Shizuru is hard enough to handle, I was surprised at how the other you really was," Natsuki pondered the thought, "Though…I think you're actually a bit worse than she was," when Shizuru cried out in objection Natsuki silenced her, "Unlike a certain person who trades information about me the other you had the decency to at least comfort me when I was down."

"Natsuki is too cruel to me…" Shizuru whined, hugging her son close to her, "She doesn't see my good qualities in the stories at all," she accused.

"I find it hard to look at the good qualities when most times your pervertedness ends up ruining our moments," Natsuki deadpanned, "Besides that-any moment that isn't geared for a laugh is ridiculously sappy,"

"I am to understand that sap is in lately. I hear good things about stories that make people squeal," Shizuru offered, looking down at Kaito, "That's why Kaito is popular-He's young, cute and innocent, and all our family moments make people warm inside,"

"Yup! I'm more popular than Natsuki-mama!" Kaito exclaimed happily, "After all, I'm a cuteness factor! Natsuki-mama's blush doesn't score as high as a innocent kid saying something cute, right Shizuru-okaa-chan?" he asked, looking up to his mother.

"Quite right Kaito-chan," Shizuru agreed, "Though I must say I enjoy Natsuki-mama's blush a bit more than some of your comments in the stories," she added, watching Natsuki's cheeks flame up at the notion.

"You've been teaching our son bad habits," Natsuki deadpanned, "I don't believe this…" she brought her palm to her forehead and sighed, "What am I gonna do with you two?" she muttered. She didn't wait for a reply and glared at the computer screen, "Or a better thought-what am I going to do with this idiot of a writer. I oughta give the author a piece of my mind…" she grumbled.

"Ara, but Natsuki, didn't you already realize?" when Natsuki gave her a queer look Shizuru continued, "There's no way you'd be able to rant to the writer…she's writing this right now,"

* * *

So while writing this I learned I enjoy to tease Natsuki more than maybe I should. I really let her rant it out in this one. (Considering how fast I wrote it, she must've been extremely upset with me. x3 Oh Natsuki muse...I shall always abuse you) I hope this wasn't too silly for anyone-I am working on more serious stuff, but I felt awful for having not updated in a while and I just can't push out anything serious right now that's not already started...so humor and silliness are the things I end up with.

You may review on this if you wish-I'd actually like to hear what some of YOUR favorites in 'Our Shining Days' are. It helps me learn what other sorts of things I could write like that to appease the folks who read my deranged writing. I appreciate every view, every favorite, and every review from the bottom of my heart. Thank you so much for your support, patience and words. They help me as a writer and all around just brighten my day. Until the next time everyone!

**~konaxookami**


	24. THAT kind of Relationship

Urk...I KNOW that I've got other stories I'm supposed to be working on-and other prompts that are sitting around and waiting to be finished, but this one attacked me out of no where. It was actually inspired by a actual conversation I had and real life situations. ahh hidden relationships, aren't they grand? Friends wishing they knew the REAL story, but not getting it. I just HAD to tortu-I mean, let two of my favorites enjoy the same treatment.

As per usual, ignore anything I can't pick up, I'm only human.

**#21-_That_ kind of relationship**

* * *

"So hey, Natsuki," Mai probed, looking to her classmate with a curious gaze. When Natsuki lifted her eyes from her sandwich she continued, "Kaichou-san…you and Kaichou-san…what's your relationship like?" she asked, blinking in surprise as her friend choked on the bite of food she was eating.

"W-what kind of stupid question is that Mai?" Natsuki grunted, trying to clear her throat with a a few rumbly coughs. Her cheeks dusted pink as she scowled at her friend, "You know very well that Shizuru and I are friends," she muttered, taking a smaller bite out of her sandwich in case another curveball came from her friend and made her choke.

"Well, it's not stupid at all Natsuki," Mai protested, "I know you two are friends, but are you _friendly_ friends?" Mai pressed, leaning forward to the girl across their lunch table.

"What…'friendly' friends? What the hell does that mean?" Natsuki repeated, unsure of what Mai was trying to ask her. Not one for subtlety, Natsuki would have preferred that the busty redhead just came out and asked her whatever it was that she wanted to ask.

Mai rolled her eyes and she shook her head at her friend, "You know, do you and the kaichou have…_that_ kind of relationship?" she whispered, her voice hushed.

"That?" Of course, Kuga Natsuki knew not what her friend was actually insinuating and blinked innocently at the blanching student before her.

"You know…like…_That_," Mai enhanced her use of the word again and motioned with her hands a bit, "Like…you know!" she threw her hands up in exasperation at her friend's inability to read between the lines.

"That…that…" Natsuki pondered what her friend was trying to get at and blinked when it all clicked, "!" The enlightenment hit her in the form of a stupendous blush and her jerking from her seat to her feet, "We-you-Mai!" Natsuki sputtered over her words, too shocked and appalled at the same to time to form a coherent thought.

Mai, however, stayed calm in the face of her stupefied friend, "Well, you can't get mad at me for thinking it Natsuki, the two of you are attached at the hip after school. Not only that, but you spend so much time in the Student Counsel Office with her that it's only fair I can assume that," she watched Natsuki begin the try to freeze her over with the Kuga Ice Glare, but brushed it off, "Come on Natsuki, I can't have been the first to ask you that, right?"

Natsuki opened her mouth to answer hastily but glanced around the eatery and realized that quite a few people were watching. Screwing her jaw shut she jerkily reseated herself and scowled, "No Mai, you **are** the first to ask me that," she pinched the bridge of her nose in anger, "I can't get mad at you, yeah right Mai," she glared at her friend, "Where the hell did you get the idea that Shi-Shizuru and I," cue a deep blush forming on her cheeks, "Are… are…" she struggled to form the word in her mouth.

"Lovers," Mai supplied, gaining a nod before the word choice sunk in and Natsuki blush worsened and she shook her head violently in denial. Mai snickered softly and amended her word choice, "Girlfriends then?" she corrected and gained a sharp single nod. "It's not a farfetched idea you know Natsuki. You two are…lemme see, how to put it…overly familiar?"

"What the hell? Over familiar? Who cares? Shizuru and I are friends, it's not my fault she's…Shizuru," she ended lamely not finding a good adjective to describe her friend.

"Uh-huh, I think you're the only person who calls kaichou-san by her name without honorifics. She calls you just plain Natsuki too, you know? She's such a polite person that it's rare to hear that," Mai countered, "Besides that she gets…so touchy and well, flirty with you. More flirty than she is with her fan club. She teases you mercilessly," Mai added, gaining a grumble from the cobalt hair girl.

"So, on that basis you decided that her and I must be dating," Natsuki hissed, a scowl etched onto her face, "You're insane,"

"Oh please! Come on Natsuki, you and her…to be honest I wouldn't be surprised if the two of you had been dating behind everyone's backs this whole semester!" When her friend blushed and remained silent for a spell Mai almost hesitated to continue, "I mean…that's why I asked…Natsuki are you okay?" she nervously continued, watching her friend's face go from pale to a brilliant flush that border-lined purple.

"I…no Mai I'm not!" Natsuki growled, standing, "In fact…" she trailed off trying to think of a proper threat to utter but failed, "Bah!" was the substitute as she grabbed her bag and stormed off of campus in a huff. So much for her afternoon classes.

"Ara, Tadaima Natsuki," the lilting Kyoto-Ben that drifted from the doorway made it's way to the groggy girl on the couch's ears.

"Okaeri Shizuru," came the mumbled reply, the jade eyes blinking open blearily. She sat up on the couch and rubbed her eyes clean.

"Ara, Natsuki skipped out on her afternoon classes today," Shizuru stated and Natsuki grunted in agreement, "Mai-san told me you ran out on a discussion you two were having during lunch today," she explained, discarding her shoes and her bag at the front of their apartment and walking over to the couch to lean over towards her roommate, "She seemed rather nervous that I would be mad at her, why does Natsuki think she would act that way?"

Natsuki shrugged, flopping back down on the couch and closing her eyes again, "How am I supposed to know something like that?" she grumbled, "Mai's just stupid like that. Besides, I didn't feel like listening to Sakomizu bather on about Modern Japanese today-so cut me some slack wouldja Shizuru?" She groused. When Shizuru's hand caressed her cheek softly she let out a small, incoherent murmur as she leant into it.

"Natsuki seems tense, why is that?" Shizuru questioned, leaning down and bestowing a small peck on Natsuki's forehead, causing the girl to open her eyes at last.

"I think Mai's onto us," Natsuki warned, a light blush crossing her cheeks.

"Maah…so that's why Natsuki stormed out," Shizuru gave a small chuckle, "In which case I can completely understand why Mai-san was so nervous to confront me," She walked around the couch and sat next to the girl, "She's onto us you say? How so?" she questioned, wrapping a arm around the cobalt haired girl's waist.

"She was asking me if we had _that_ sort of relationship and all that ridiculous garbage. Said because you and I don't use honorifics and because you tease me we _had_ to be going out," Natsuki explained with a huff, the thought making heat rise to her face, "Really-she doesn't use honorifics with Mikoto and you don't see me saying that they're going out!" she complained, a frown etched onto her face.

"Perhaps that isn't the best example Natsuki…Those two have a sort of sibling love, so the use of no honorifics is easily understood. Whereas Natsuki fails to use honorifics even to her elders, you normally use people's family names, no?" when she received a nod she continued, "That's why. Mai-san knows Natsuki would only use a person's first name if Natsuki was extremely close to them," Shizuru pulled the girl close to her in a hug, "Of which I am quite glad to say I am,"

"Shizuru…" Natsuki blinked at the girl who current rested on her shoulder and flushed again, "Okay, I can understand that-but…Am I the only one you really only call by their first name?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru smiled, and looked into the girl before her's eyes. "Natsuki is Natsuki," she explained, "Though I respect Reito-san, Mai-san, and many of our other acquaintances, Natsuki is and always will be the closest to my heart," Shizuru explained in a soft, loving tone, "Therefore, I can only allow myself one person to call so freely, and that is you, Na-tsu-ki," she ended happily, kissing the flustered girl's cheek.

"Ah…You…Shizuru!" Natsuki fumbled over her words and turned her head away to hide the touched expression on her face, "You're such an idiot…really…that's such a ridiculous reason…" she muttered, trying to gain a hold of her emotions.

"Ridiculous? Natsuki no Ikezu! I spill my heart to her and she doesn't even acknowledge it!" Shizuru cried, pulling away from the girl with a pout. She Natsuki floundered she turned her back to the girl, "Perhaps Natsuki doesn't care about my innermost feelings,"

"B-Baka! You know I do!" Natsuki was quick to contradict her friend, but found herself growing hot in the face despite it. _Gah-what the hell? Why am I being such a sap?_ She bemoaned in her mind, mourning the loss of her cool façade. "Hey, Shizuru-you know I care-You're just so…I mean you-!" she stopped floundering for words when a finger came to silence her lips. Natsuki blinked, taken aback as her girlfriend turned to her with a wide grin.

"That, my dear Natsuki is why I only call you so freely," She hushed warmly, pressing a warm kiss against Natsuki's lips, "As for Mai-san's accusation, are you still adamant about keeping it a secret until graduation? I have no problem with letting everyone know now…" Shizuru trailed off as her girlfriend shook her head.

"No way-I have no reason to want to get mauled by your stupid fanclub before you graduate. We can tell everyone after you stop being everyone's beloved 'kaichou-sama'," Natsuki grumbled, "Besides, everyone is still fawning over Mai and Tate. I'd rather skip the whole 'congrats' stage and be done with it, so we'll do it over summer break," she gave a hesitant look towards the Kyoto born woman, "That is okay with you, right?"

"Ara, of course Natsuki! I'd wait forever," Shizuru giggled and pulled the girl close, "Though I must admit we've surpassed my expectations," she mused.

"Eh?"

"I was sure someone would have figured it out before the semester was over. We must be very good at hiding things."

* * *

When my friends asked me whether me and my boyfriend were going out yet one of them proclaimed that she was sure we'd been going out for the whole second half of the school year. While it wasn't true, I gave her a smile and kept her guessing (I think I made her go mad). It was a very funny moment, and when I brought it up with my boyfriend we got a good laugh out of it. So I figured, I wonder how Natsuki and Shizuru would handle that? So that's how this one was born.

Bah though, I'm still trudging away on the other three stories for this that I'm stuck on. I'll give a few teasers though. Expect a Player!Natsuki, Photo album fun, and a Happy!A Little Light side story.

As always reviews are darling and help the writing process in way that you can't imagine. So please? As always if you want to chat I'm completely open to hear anything you'd like to read or talk about. Just send me a ring. You can even catch my skype on my profile if you suits your fancy. 'Till next time~

**~konaxookami**


	25. What I Like

Why hello, it's been a while hasn't it? and I seem to have risen from the grave. But there are no maggots I promise! I haven't given up on the Mai-Universe. I've actually been more invovled than ever. At a lovely place called the Mai-Multiverse. There's a link in my profile. If you're a fan of the Mai series, check it out! We're a open and welcoming bunch, and there are many laughs and lulz to be had there. I promise. Anyways-the lack of updates. I went through the longest writer's block I've ever experienced these past few months. I was just completely drained emotionally and physically, and my creative juices were definately not flowing. It's taken a lot to get them up again-and you can actually see what I _have_ been writing on the Mai-Multiverse forum. It's not Shiznat persay, but Mai-universe related.

So anyways...Has anyone seen Tangled yet? I did. And it made me feel like a little kid again. I forgot how much I loved Disney movies. And as I was listening to the soundtrack the other night a drabble pops into my head-and here it is. Just to prove I'm a alive and the like, and a sort of preview for some other things I'm working on.

I do NOT own Tangled, it belongs to Disney-and I apologize for any crazy grammar blips or the like, it was Thanksgiving and I was sleepy.

**#22-What I Like**

* * *

"That," Natsuki announced as she and her family were walking out of the movie theater, "Was one of the sappiest children's movies I've seen in ages," she tossed the now empty popcorn bucket into the trash and took the 3D shades from her eyes. She glanced at Shizuru, "Please tell me you at least agree with me on that. _Please,_" she begged her wife, who was currently reminding their children to put the 3D glasses in the bins.

Shizuru sent a amused smile to Natsuki as she stood upright again, "Kaito and Keiki enjoyed it, Natsuki did not?" she asked, taking the glasses from the bluenette's hand and disposing of them.

Natsuki snorted, "I enjoyed it and all, but come on Shizuru-don't you think that was a bit clichéd? Like you knew what was going to happen in the end?" she asked, beginning to walk from the theater to catch up with the bouncing forms of her children who was excitedly gushing about the movie.

Shizuru gave a warm chuckle, "Perhaps. But that may be because you and I have seen many of these films in our lifetimes. Kaito has only seen one other like this one, and this was Keiki's first Disney movie, so it goes without saying they'd be enraptured, correct?"

Natsuki shrugged, "I guess. It's just…_Man_ I can't wrap my head around it…What's so appealing about these crazy romances that have only two days to develop? I mean…I don't understand how someone could fall in love with someone after only know them for two days," she ran a hand through her hair, "It's just…baffling,"

Shizuru gave Natsuki a sympathetic look and took her hand in her own, "It does seem a little farfetched, doesn't it? Still though, I thought it was cute. The two of them overcoming their initial impressions of each other and falling for one another," she gave Natsuki a slight smirk, "and that Flynn Rider _was_ a dashing fellow, I can understand why he might steal a young maiden's heart," she added.

Natsuki quirked an eyebrow up, "You tryin' to say something there Shizuru?" she watched as her wife rose an eyebrow in return and didn't respond, "Fine, be that way." She muttered.

"Ara, though I understand what Natsuki means when she doesn't understand how someone can fall in love so easily," Shizuru mused, "Considering how long it took her to get her feelings in order. Natsuki must be jealous over how quickly these characters could figure out their feelings," the dig hit and Natsuki's face flooded with color.

"Shut up! Why would I get jealous of a cartoon character?" Natsuki's retort was snippy, and she scowled, but only got a enigmatic smile in return. "Wench…" she growled underneath her breath. It was when they were about to leave the theater that Natsuki smirked, "You know, I'll give that Flynn Rider guy one thing," she mused.

Shizuru blinked, "oh?" she blinked again as she was spun around by the hand into Natsuki's arms.

A devilish grin crossed Natsuki face, "I like brunettes too," she teased, dipping in for a kiss. One that was interrupted by a tugging on her pant leg.

"Natsuki-mama! Hurry Up!" Kaito's voice was whining and antsy, "Keiki and I wanna go have lunch! Come on! You can be all kissy with Shizuru-okaa-chan _later_!" he tugged on his mother's pant leg again to emphasize his point.

* * *

If you're wondering who Keiki is-she's the newest addition to the Kuga-Fujino family. I'll talk about her in another one shot though. This was just pure silliness, thats all. So thank you for putting up with my ridiculous sporadic updates, I promise things will be a bit better this winter season, now that I've finally gotten a hold of my sanity. (Sort of...) Till Next time! And check out the Mai Multiverse! Link's up in my profile!

**~Konaxookami**

* * *

**Fluffy, pointless Omake time:**

**Natsuki: So Keiki-Rapunzel had long hair, huh?**

**Keiki**: **-nodnod-**

**Natsuki: Then how about you try growing your hair out again too? See how cool it was when Rapunzel had long hair?**

**Keiki: Don't wanna.**

**Natsuki: heh?**

**Keiki: People used Rapunzel's hair for bad things! I don't want people to use MY hair for bad things either! Or Keiki will get stuck in a tower and never let out!**

**Natsuki: urk...Backfired...**

**(Plan to get Keiki to grow her hair out by seeing a movie with a long haired princess FAILED.)  
**


	26. Valentine's Day Special

Why hello everyone. It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I've been a busy Kona, working on lots of interesting and completely unrelated things. Mostly School work and sports. And writing. Lots and lots of writing. But School related writing, which isn't nearly as fun as this stuff. ANYWAYS. Here's a Valentine's Day SPECIAL! Popped into my head as I was eating the truffles my boyfriend had gotten me. (So kind ./.) and I thought-gee, NAtsuki probabyl buying Shizuru chocolate instead of making it, doesn't she? Wonder what would happen if she tried? xD And thus this was born. Really though, I just wanted an excuse for some good ol' fashion Natsuki teasing time. It was Keiki's turn FINALLY to make of her adoptive mother. She shines here, and you'll actually get to know her a bit better-so treat her well-she's SPECIAL too.

As for updates...I'm working on it. Honestly I am-but the plot bunnies...THEY JUST KEEP RUNNING AWAY. It's terrible really. Just terrible. I'll be going after them with tranquilizer darts from now on. Nets just aren't working anymore. So this is a lucky bunnie that decided to let me keep it and write it out to the end. It's short-but I hope you enjoy it anyways. Ignore whatever human error is left over-I have issues with them clearly-We don't see eye to eye, me and spell check.

**VALENTINE'S SPECIAL-The thought that counts. (Or Natsuki's failed attempt at a girly skill like making chocolate)**

* * *

"Hey uhh…Natsuki-san?" Keiki's voice was unsure as she glanced at her adoptive mother, apprehension written all over her face.

Natsuki frowned and glared at her, "What?" she growled, upset, not at the girl girl, but her general circumstance.

"You really suck at this," came the blunt reply from the girl, a almost straight deadpan.

"Argh! Damn chocolate!" Natsuki finally lost it, tossing the spatula she had been using into the sink and stomping her foot in anger, "This is freakin' ridiculous! It should not be this hard to make some damn chocolate!"

"It's not hard. You're just…really bad at making chocolate," Keiki revised, picking up the latest batch of failed sweets, "Honestly…I mean-you really don't know how to do this? Geez…" Keiki tossed the rejects into another pile and shook her head, "I feel bad for Shizuru-san…and Kaito-nii"

Let us rewind about four hours. It was Sunday, the day before Valentine's day, and the two bluenettes of the Kuga-Fujino household were making chocolate. Or rather, the older of the two was _trying_ to make chocolate. The younger had already finished her _giri-choco_ and was now working on her _honmei-choco_ for Kanaye. The elder hadn't even finished making the _giri-choco_ for the very few men she had in her life.

"Damn it…I should just go buy some freakin' chocolate at this point…If Shizuru comes home and sees me failing like this I'll never hear the end of it…" Natsuki had to resist the urge to slam her head against the cupboards at head level. Seriously. Why had she gotten the idea to do this in the first place? Curiousity? Or maybe because Shizuru always gave her homemade sweets? Or maybe because Kaito mentioned that the only chocolate that he got the wasn't homemade was from his mother? Whatever the reason, she was now regretting it. BIG TIME.

"Aww…Don't give up now Natsuki-kaa-san!" Keiki buttered her up using the proper honorifics this time when she addressed her, "You're almost there! Besides, I wouldn't mind if Kaito-nii got sick from eating your chocolate, it'd save me the trouble of dealing with him bragging about how much chocolate he gets every year. I don't know how he's paying those girls back of White Day…" the last part was grumbled as she shook her head. Stupid older brother who just _had_ to get the Fujino-charm in his gene pool.

"Urg…yeah well, I can't give Shizuru poisonous chocolate! That's like…bah! How does she do it anyways? She was never very good at baking or making sweets in school…" she grumbled, resisting the urge to rip up her apron and throw it on the ground.

"Well…you know…the first chocolate I made was really bad too," Keiki admitted, carefully filling the chocolate truffle in her grasp with caramel, "Shizuru-san taught me, remember?"

"Oh yeah…what were you…ten?" Natsuki mused, "Why bring that up?"

"Well…I got really frustrated. All my chocolate turned out too bitter or burned, and I started to cry. I had _really_ wanted to make Kaito-nii and Kanaye-kun chocolate that year. Not just buy it from the store. Shizuru-kaa-san…she taught me a really good lesson when I threw my tantrum," she giggled and held up the truffle for Natsuki to see.

"_It doesn't matter how good it turns out, it's the feelings you put into it. As long as you try your very hardest and pour your heart into making them, it'll be alright. After all, just the fact that you worked hard to make them means so much more than just going out and buying something generic. It's the thought that counts the most, and the effort you put in that makes it really special,"_

Natsuki blinked, awed for a moment as her daughter plopped another chocolate into a bag. "You know? So it really doesn't matter if your chocolate is terrible-it's the fact _you_ even tried to make it that counts the most," she gave another giggle, "Though I'd go and get some backup chocolate that they can actually eat-just in case," she added, winking playfully at her mother.

"Brat," Natsuki grinned, snickering along with her. "Alright…I'll try one more time. Plain truffles for Kai and then those ones you fill for Shizuru-you'll help me fill 'em, right?" Natsuki pleaded with Keiki who was working on another truffle.

"Yeah! Cherry filling right? That's easier than caramel, so it'll go by faster. I'll get the chocolate mix ready," Keiki nodded, "Better get to work so Kaito-nii and Shizuru-san don't come home before we finish. Glad they had Student Council-School Trust co-op stuff to deal with, Kaito-nii would tease you even more than Shizuru-san would,"

The next morning Kaito blinked as he looked at the bag his mother had thrust at him, "Woah…is this homemade? For real?" he peeked inside and blinked again, "Woah…when'd that happen?" he thought for a second then groaned, "Aww man! This means I gotta get you a more expensive White Day gift!"

"Shut up and accept the chocolate damn it," Natsuki snapped, blushing as her son probed the chocolate truffle with a finger-as it it would come to life and bite him.

'Yeah yeah," he snickered, "Thanks for the chocolate Mom, Kaa-san, Kei," he nodded to the three girls at the breakfast table, "Man! Who woulda thought I'd get homemade stuff from all of you? And Michiko will be giving me homemade too! What a good year!"

Natsuki harrumphed at her son's antics and then glanced at her wife, who was raising an eyebrow at her, "You get yours later," she informed, "So no trying to haggle it out of me earlier," she warned, earning a laugh from the Kyoto-born woman.

"I wouldn't dream of it Natsuki."

"Did Mom seriously make Kaa-san homemade stuff?" Kaito asked his sister as they walked to school, "Like…real _honmei-choco_ since they're married?" when Keiki nodded he furrowed his brow, "But…Mom sucks at cooking. And it's not like my obligatory chocolate-the stuff give gives kaa-san has to be really good, right?" he asked.

Keiki shrugged, "I did what I could do-It's edible for sure. There's cherry filling inside-so it may just mask the taste of the chocolate if it didn't turn out right. Though yours should be fine-she got your batch right." She assured her older brother.

"That…actually doesn't really reassure me much at all…" he deadpanned, "What happened to all the reject chocolate?" he dared to ask.

"I don't know. Either Duran-chan ate it or the stray cats around the house got at it. We just tossed it out back I think, well…at least Natsuki-san said she did," Keiki answered, "I hope Duran-chan doesn't get sick…"

"Ara, so do I get my chocolate now Na-tsu-ki?" Shizur drew out her wife's name, sneaking up behind the blunette.

Natsuki jumped, yelping as she did and spun around, blushing, "Damn it Shizuru! Don't do that!" she cried, frowning as she did, trying to control the blush that was surely amusing her wife.

"Well do I?" Shizuru pouted, tugging at Natsuki's hands, "I've been waiting for it so patiently all day…Ikezu…" she sniffed, pulling the pitiful Bambi eyes that she pulled off so well.

"Oi, Oi, not the damn pout!" Natsuki begged, and heaved a sigh, "Alright You can have the damn chocolate," she groaned, tugging on the hands Shizuru had taken and pulled them to their room, "By the way…Actually-never mind, I'll tell you later." She stopped her train of thought and went over to her night table and pulled out a small bag.

"Here-Happy Valentine's Day Shizuru," Natsuki offered the bag with a blush, "They're homemade," she blurted out as Shizuru opened them, "Keiki helped me make them, but I'm pretty sure I messed up the mix and they're going to taste terrible-so I bought some real chocolate from the store if you want that instead…" she trailed off as she watched Shizuru place one her mouth a take a bite, her stomach dropping in dread.

It was a few moments before Shizuru finished chewing and swallowed the chocolate, but when she did she let a smile raise to her lips and she beamed at Natsuki, "They're delicious," she corrected, taking another truffle and popping it her mouth, "Truly."

"That can't be right-I mean-I SUCK at making sweets-and even Kai's didn't turn out so well. You don't have to lie to me to make me-" Natsuki was cut off by a pair of lips, sweet, sweet lips against her own, and her thoughts stopped for a moment.

"It doesn't matter if they aren't as rich as a store's, or that they may not have the right texture. Natsuki made them for _me_," another kiss was bestowed upon the silent woman, "And that makes them more delicious than any other sweet I could possibly get today," A more forceful kiss this time, deeper and more loving.

_I can taste the cherry…_was all Natsuki's mind could manage to think as her wife's lips easily made her drift away from coherent thought. "So…" a few words could be spared through the kissing, "Does that mean I get a white day gift?" she teased, earning a beautiful laugh from the older woman.

"No. But it does mean that Natsuki gets and very, very nice Valentine's Day gift. Which I believe can skip the chocolate giving and go straight to the more…interest portion of the gift," Shizuru purring dropping the chocolate bag back on the nightstand.

"And the kids?" Natsuki spared her children a thought for a moment as she lowered herself to the bed, already grinning at Shizuru.

"They know how to deal with our 'passions of youth'," Shizuru assured, "I'm sure they'll be at school for some time…" she drawled, climbing over the jade eyed woman, locking crimson with green. "I love you," a husky sound, almost breathed as she lowered her lips to Natsuki's once again.

"Yeah-I love you too Shizuru…Happy Valentine's Day,"

* * *

Some Translation and culture notes. _Giri-choco_ is Obligatory chocolate that you would give to close friends, family members, or coworkers. It's normally pretty generic or plain. _Honemi-choco_ is the serious stuff that you would give to some one you have a crush on or are in a serious relationship with, so it's pretty fancy stuff and usually homemade to let the heartfelt feelings come across. So, Kaito would get _giri-choco_ from his sister and mothers, but _honmei-choco_ from Michiko. See the difference? Alright. As for Kaito complaining about 'White Day Gifts' In Japan, a month after Valentine's Day on March 14th, men are supposed to pay back for the chocolate they get with a gift two of three times the value of the original gift. Depending on the sort of gift given-it could be regular chocolate, or a nice piece of jewelery. Kaito will probably give his family white chocolate, and Michiko a nice gift-and give all teh otehr girls who gave him gifts something in return. It can get pretty pricey if you're a popular guy-so Kaito better start saving up! I might as well address the way Keiki refers to her family too. Since Natsuki and Shizuru adopted her when she was six-she knew them as 'Kuga-san' and 'Fujino-san' before she knew them as 'Natsuki-okaa-san' and 'Shizuru-okaa-san' So Natsuki and Shizuru told her that it was okay if she just called them 'Natsuki-san' and 'Shizuru-san' since Keiki had trouble addressing them so intimately. She's over it now-but the titles stuck, so she rarely calls them 'kaa-san'. Though Kaito has always been Kaito-nii and Michiko has always been Michiko-nee. Kanaye has always been Kanaye-kun though-because she has a crush on him xD

As for Natsuki herself...I'd probably be like her-terrible at making chocolate. I can barely handle cake mix. I'm generally awful at baking really. But I wanted to have Keiki give the 'thought that counts' monologue, so I really amped up how bad Natsuki is at cooking. Sorry Natsuki. ^^; I swear, that's all I heard today though from people, how it was the thought that counts when it comes to Valentine's Day gifts. I mean...most times I figure that Valentine's Day is a day simply to make single people miserable-and I know they hate it when people say this-but it feels GOOD to have a Valentine-and to get gifts. I wanted Shizuru to get that sort of feeling, and I imagine that her Natsuki-Cuteness Meter was about explode when Natsuki gave her the candy. By the way...so you know, the candy wasn't bad. Keiki hand'ed most of the last batch-Natsuki just made the mix and shaped them. So Bravo Keiki for not giving Shizuru stomach issues!

Alright-So I'll get back to work on those other one-shots that I have to wrestle with. -gets tranquilizer gun- It's time to go plot bunny hunting-but befor eI go-here's whan the youngin's did when they got home-OMAKE TIME PEOPLE

**Omake of Kaito's "P.O.Y" Senses**

**Kaito: Man...I got a lot this year...I'm gonna have to get a job to buy al these damn White Day gifts...**

**Keiki: it's your fault for giving off such a player air! Come on-you can share with us-let's go inside and divy it up -reaches for the doorknob-**

**Kaito: Wait! -stops her-...**

**Keiki: o-o what?**

**Kaito: My "Passions of Youth" Senses are tingling...-narrows eyes- I don't think going inside would be a good idea...**

**Keiki: AGAIN? Geez! Every major HOLIDAY or BIRTHDAY we can't go into our own home! WHAT GIVES? Ugh! Come on-we'll just go to Mcihiko-nee's house-at least there we don't have to worry about 'inturrupting' something!**

**(Kaito's "P.O.Y" senses comes from my running gag on the "Passions of Youth" Which pops up in my Mai-HiME writing everywhere. Blame the anime for getting it so stuck in my head xD)  
**

Please Review and tell how you liked it! Until next time!

**~Konaxookami**


	27. What Makes You Human

This is what happens to me when I watch too much CSI, NCIS, and Law and Order. Natsuki's job always rears it's head when I watch those shows. I don't think I've ever explicitly stated that she's a Social Worker here, but I've mentioned it in other places. But yes. Natsuki Kuga, hot head extraordinaire became a Social Worker. Why? I thought it would suit her. Natsuki who didn't have someone to guide her when she needed it most resolved not to let others fall into her old ways.

This short touches base on how her job effects her emotions and her family life sometimes. This is during Kaito's infanthood, so you could say it could partly be blamed by her softening up after giving birth, but who knows. I just really wanted to see some raw emotions from Natsuki, and this came to mind so I let I run. I hope it doesn't depress you, the ending has a brighter hope to it, but it can catch you in the mood that Natsuki's in if you don't watch it. Or something like that. I don't really know.

Enjoy it though-it's some pure Shizuru and Natsuki consoling and comforting. Which is always good and fun for me to write. As always excuse my human errors that I have trouble catching.

**#24-What Makes You Human**

* * *

Shizuru wasn't used to getting woken up in the middle of the night. Well, that may be a lie. After having a very fussy and ill infant child in her household for a little over two years she had become quite used to the idea of being woken up at the most ungodly hours by her son. Not that she begrudged the small boy, it wasn't his fault that he had been born in a highly unstable state and thus had medical problems. No. But this was not her son that was waking her up right now.

She blinked, groggy. It couldn't be past 1 in the morning, so why on Earth was anyone rummaging around the house? She lazily let a hand search the right side of the bed for her wife, only to vaguely remember that Natsuki has said she would be working a case late into the night. A light groan escaped her lips and she struggled to rise from her sheets. She listened for the sound again and focused. It was coming from down the hall. Down near…

"Kaito…" Her son's name slipped from her lips in worry and her grogginess was gone in a flash. She was out of bed and creeping down the hallway as quickly as she could , worried for her son's life. A robber? A murderer? Kidnapper? She peeked around the corner of the doorway, ready to last out with a fist should her son be in danger. Adjusting her eyes to the darkness she blinked, and her stance softened in recognition.

"Natsuki…" She sighed, walking in, watching her wife's form turn towards her. Green eyes glowed in the moonlight.

"Shizuru," Natsuki voice was tired, and soft, "Sorry, did I wake you?" She shifted and Shizuru noticed the their son was safely tucked in her arms. She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked over to the two of them.

"I thought someone had broken in," Shizuru confessed, resting a hand on Natsuki's arm, "I thought you were going to be sleeping at the office?"

"So did I," Natsuki confirmed, glancing down at their son, "But I…Well, I had to come home and see Kai. Make sure he was okay and all," she murmured, a shudder running through her body. Comforting arms wrapped around her shoulders and she sank into the embrace, heaving a sigh, "It's been a horrible day," she admitted.

"What happened?" Shizuru was understanding. She'd seen Natsuki come home from her work before. Social workers had it rough. Especially those who worked directly with the police, which Natsuki did. She had seen her wife come home, completely forego talking to her and head down to the basement to her punching bag, and she wouldn't see her until dinner when she'd murmur an apology and finally grant her Shizuru her welcome home kiss. Other nights she would come home and just sit there with Shizuru, silent and brooding, but holding firm to Shizuru's hand on the couch. It was a difficult job-but Natsuki was determined to stop some of these kids from turning out like she had. She wanted to show them that life was full of possibilities. When she had told her, Shizuru had been surprised.

"_Really? Social Worker? But does Natsuki have the temperament for it?"_

"_I don't know. But I've gotta try. You've seen some of those kids Shizuru, the one s on the news that are orphaned in a tragic accident, or those whose parents are drug addicts and don't' know what to do with themselves. I was like that once. Bitter, angry and with no real purpose," a glance in Shizuru direction, "You set me up right again, showed me that the world wasn't a piece of trash like I thought it was. I want to help kids out. Show them that too. It's about time I give back for all the crap I put everyone else through and make a difference,"_

And she had. Natsuki had a big heart, and though she had a short temper to go along with it, she was gentle and understanding with the smaller children, and knew when tough love was needed and not. This must be one of those cases though that left Natsuki at her wit's end, or on the more depressed state of mind.

"It was just…man. How can some of these parents be so cruel?" Natsuki shuddered again, and Shizuru watched as she shifted their slumbering son in her arms. "It wasn't anything super specific today, but I was watching the detectives interrogate one of the parents in our latest abuse trials and man…The kid couldn't be any older than Kai but they…Every time she cried they would hit her, and she was starving and she could be scarred for life because of this and I just…" she shook her head, "People are rotten. I _know _that. We've all got a part of us that's terrible. But to take it out on some kid…on a kid who depends on you to survive…"

"But…Natsuki's seen cases like this before, no?" Shizuru whispered, running gentle hands over Natsuki's arms, soothing the tense muscles.

"Yeah…but there wasn't just that one kid. She had an older brother. He was only six and yet… he looked so old, so hardened. But he was this small little thing and he was sick and his hair looked like Kai's and-" Natsuki struggled to continue, fighting back the tears that were already leaking from her eyes. "And I thought-Oh god, what if it was Kaito? What would happen to him if we died? If no one would take him in?" her words came out rushed and she clasped her son close to her chest, "And it scared me so damn _bad_," she let a shuddering breath out and continued, "I just…I needed to be sure he was okay. That he wasn't the little boy I saw trying so hard to protect his little sister from being hit. Getting his food taken away-it was just…I hate it when cases hit me at home,"

Shizuru listened in silence and then eased their son out of Natsuki's arms into her own. She glanced down at the small boy's face. Peaceful and content in sleep, his hair was mussed from his tossing and turning, a trait he no doubt had gotten from his Kuga blood. "I know Natsuki. It hurts when you think of things that way, but remember," She locked crimson with jade and held them there, "This is your home. We're always in it, always safe and happy. There's despair everywhere, and you have to face it head on at work but remember that I'm here for you. Kaito's here for you. You don't need to think of what might happen to our son should something happen to us, we have friends, family who will support him and keep him happy should anything occur."

"But-"

"No buts. It's true," Shizuru shifted the now squirming child in her grasp some and continued, "Life is hell. People are awful. But even that little boy and his sister will be helped. You'll help them won't you?" she didn't wait for Natsuki to answer her, "You will, and they'll become happier, and just like you learned and Kaito will learn, and everyone else in the world learns, that life is beautiful," She gave Natsuki a small smile, "Isn't that why you do this?"

Natsuki stood silent for a moment and sniffed, wiping her eyes clear of the tears, "I must seem like a wimp right now…Letting something like that weaken my resolve…" she mused quietly.

"No darling. It just proves you're human," Shizuru corrected leaning forward and lightly kissing her wife's lips. "Now, it's late, and you're surely tired," she moved past Natsuki to place their son back in his bed and tucked him in, "Come to bed with me?" she offered, a gentle smile on her face.

Natsuki blinked, then softened, "Yeah…" she nodded and walked over to their son, placing a kiss on his forehead, "Let's go," she clasped Shizuru's hand in her own and lead them back to bed, a smile smoothing her worries off her face, "Tadaima Shizuru," she whispered.

"Okaeri Natsuki," Shizuru answered, kissing her wife's smiling lips again as she ushered her to bed, "It's time to sleep love, worry about everything else later, mm?"

Natsuki chuckled, shucking her jacket and pants, "Yeah, I'll worry about it later, for now though…" she pulled her lover into bed with her and throwing the sheets back over them. Pulling Shizuru's form to her's she squeezed tightly, "I just want to vanish into you…" she breathed into Shizuru's neck, arms settling around her lover's waist and back.

Shizuru's arms cradled Natsuki closely and smiled, "Gladly love," and closed her eyes, letting the peace fall over the two.

* * *

Hello slightly sappy-bittersweet ending, I'm Kona, nice to meet you again. I like the idea of Shizuru being there when Natsuki crumbles and breaks, Natsuki was there to catch Shizuru when she was falling down the path to insanity and now Shizuru returns the favor when Natsuki comes home forgetting what a good person is like. Makes me wonder what Natsuki and Shizuru's conversation was like when Natsuki first met Keiki. That was probably even heavier. But at least Kai could help then. Maybe that'll be my next project...But I've got five other stories of these two to finish that are sitting on my dashboard. No Lie. There's so much to finish and I decided to star this instead of finishing something else. I'm an awful person sometimes...orz...

Well, I hope you enjoyed watching Natsuki cry, or at least went 'awww...Nat-chan lemme give you a hug!' (which she'd never accept). If you did then I did my job, or something like that. I don't know. I'm surprised I wrote something so serious after just finishing such a funny and whimsical musical. xD My mind is boggling even to me...Well, as always reviews are lovely, I really mean it. They make me smile and laugh and be happy and the like. It's a good way to show you care, or that you think I'm doing a semi-good job. 'Till the next time!

**~konaxookami**


	28. Because Honestly?

I'm back again! After some drama trying to upload this yesterday I finally got it up today. Seriously. I had a downright argument with my stupid computer because it wouldn't go FAST ENOUGH and it would time out. Which is...you know-ANNOYING. But yeah-this time a casual conversation while naked. Which is you know, casual and all. Natsuki's POV because she cracks me up more than anything else. So it's humorous this time-more so than usual I think-because I've been working on my humor. Some mentions of sex and nudity-but nothing terribly explicit. Innuendos and all that jazz are all that are here.

Normal excuses for grammar and the like that I don't catch and disclaiming and all that good stuff.

**#25-Because Honestly?** or **Lame virgin sex is lame because Natsuki HAS NO SKILLS**

* * *

"So…uh…Did you…enjoy yourself?" Because honestly, what else am I supposed to say at a moment like this? This incredibly uncomfortable moment where we're jammed on a dorm room bed that was clearly only meant to fit one person, and the sheets are so tangled that they are leaving very little imagination, which is leaves one feeling pretty cold mind you.

Shizuru giggles at my side and I _know_ I'm blushing. "O-oi…come on now…" I protest, trying to stop the giggling. Because honestly? I think this situation is awkward enough for me, and I don't need her giggling to make it worse. Because honestly? Taking your best friend turned girlfriend, now _lover's_ virginity in lame and fumble-esque virgin sex is just mad awkward.

She giggles again and cuddles closed towards me, shifting her head under my chin a bit. I feel the smile against my collarbone instead of seeing it. "I am very satisfied," came to eventual reply. Which-is you know-a good answer and all-a good enough one to give yourself a pat on the back-but _still…_

"But did you _enjoy_ yourself? I mean-being satisfied isn't really the same as it being good," I press. Why the hell am I pressing this anyways? I mean-sure we've had _sex_ before-but I wasn't really participating all that much. Something about Shizuru's fingers and her _tongue_ and yeah-we just won't go there for now. Let's just say Shizuru doesn't leave me much energy to return the favor and leave it at that.

"Does Natsuki doubt her abilities?" the reply/answer/tease, choose whichever tickles your fancy, caused my ears to burn. Shame? Sort of. I don't really think I'm all that good at this sort of stuff. Intimacy and all that. I think I'm more embarrassed than anything. But honestly? I _do_ doubt my ability to erm…you know…_please_ someone.

"Perhaps…" I grumble, shifting slightly. The arm under our shared pillow is going numb. Her arm shifts around my ribs and we shimmy around to get comfortable again. Another awkward pause as Shizuru idly plays with a few bits of my hair.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru's voice is plain, as if talking to a child. Ugh…that bad, huh? "I enjoyed myself very much," she answered my question at last. She shifts out from under my chin and peers up at me with those ridiculously beautiful crimson eyes. "Did Natsuki not enjoy herself?"

"Urk…" I flush a little bit at this one. I mean…_yeah_ I enjoyed myself. I mean, who wouldn't when they got to touch someone like Shizuru? She's like…a goddess or something in that sense. "Well-yeah I did, but I mean…guys always enjoy sex too, but sometimes it isn't good for the girl they're with, right? So-I might have enjoyed myself, but you might have…you know…not." Because being articulate and wordy is sooooo my strong suit. Ugh. I sound so ridiculous.

"I see…" I give a light shiver as Shizuru's fingers draw some sort of pattern on my side, "Natsuki…It is true that you seemed a bit uneasy with your motions," Damn it! I knew it! "However-I would not have had it any other way." Wait-what?

"Eh?" Oh brilliant answers…why have you forsaken me?

"Natsuki has never been with another woman," Shizuru says it plainly, as a fact, since it well…is one. "Therefore it is only natural that she doesn't know how to be with a woman," she shifts so she's a bit raised from the mattress, "I think…" she traces the outline of my lips slightly and I really can't help the blush that rises to my cheeks, "That I liked our love making because of that."

I raise myself off the mattress too, not liking the feeling that Shizuru was looking down at me when I was stark naked. Well…the last thing I need is for her to start thinking _those_ thoughts when we're having a serious conversation. "Because I can't decided where I should touch?" I run a hand through my hair, "Seriously Shizuru-I was such a mess, it's a wonder at all that you even…" I trail off that particular sentence and shake my head, "The point is that I feel bad that you're just-I mean…" I trail off and damn it blush-GO AWAY. "I freakin' cried after the first time we did it together-but I mean…" Geez…words are just not comin' to me today.

Shizuru shakes her head slowly and the hand that had been on my lips now caresses my cheek. Mrf…Might as well enjoy that…So I lean into the touch a bit, Shizuru's got such nice hands anyways…"Was Natsuki paying attention at all?" I give a unintelligible sound that sounds close enough to a no to work. I was a bit too concentrated on other things during our earlier activities…Like what I was supposed to do next. "I cried too." I blink, and stare at her in surprise. She did?

"I didn't-"

"No, you didn't see," She supplies, and a light smile comes to her face, "Because I didn't let you. You were preoccupied when I cried. By the time we actually finished, I was done with my tears," Now that's a confusing thought…She taps her forehead against mine and continues, "It wasn't the ending that made me cry Natsuki, it was the actions," she informed me, wrapping a arm around my waist, "It was your uneasy caresses and your warm kisses, it was in the way you would ask if it was alright to continue, if what I felt was good," she gives me a Eskimo kiss and smiles, "And that is why I enjoyed myself so much, because the whole thing was very…Natsuki," Very me? That's…another interesting way to put it-but whatever.

"Shizuru…" I mumble her name but before I could protest or say anything really she pecks a kiss on my lips. Which is probably the easiest way to make me shut up if you think about it.

"Natsuki…" she practically breaths my name on my lips and I feel her arm settle a bit more firmly around my waist, "In time, I'm sure that you'll get better at _this_," she assures and ah-it's pretty hard to think when her teeth are nipping at my neck. O-oi…I want to say something damn it! But…"For now though…I'll enjoy my own brand of Natsuki style love making," a short chuckle, "and I hope she'll enjoy my brand of Shizuru style love making as well," Wait a tick-Oh no…

"Shi-Shizuru…I have a class in a couple of hours-" I'm babbling I know, but it's true, I have a class and if I show up in yesterday's clothes with my hair a mess it'll raise eye-"Anh…" I grab Shizuru's shoulder, squeezing tightly, but she just doesn't give up. Really-she's stubborn as fu-"Gah! You just bit me!" That _hurt_ damn it!

"Then Natsuki should just calm down and relax-I'm sure you'll be able to make it to your class," she purrs, and oh jeez…that's not good…"I'll make sure you forget aaaaaalll about it for now, so…" Gah- her _tongue_…Screw it…looks like I'm not going to class today-I'll get Mai to get me the stupid notes…

"Sex Fiend," I accuse, and even so I wrap my arms around her neck as we slid back down to the mattress. Her laughter is sweet, and damn it sounds beautiful, and that smile-honestly…how can someone be this damn pretty? It's gotta be a sin.

"Ikezu," she tosses back, "Because I know Natsuki enjoys it just as much as I do," she reminded me, planting a loving kiss on my lips which promptly wipes any thoughts of going to class out of my mind. I grin, and see the mirth in crimson eyes, reflecting my own amusement. This is fine just the way it is. Because honestly? Shizuru is right-It doesn't matter how _good_ you are at it.

"Guilty as charged."

* * *

I get the feeling that as teenagers these two were really casual about being in bed. Probably to get Natsuki used to the idea of them having sex. I get the idea they talked a lot after sex too. xD Just a thought. I like the idea of them laughing and joking around while in bed-while they aren't you know...succumbing to the 'passions of youth' and all. (I didn't even USE the term P.O.Y this time. -cries-) But yeah-nothing really to say this time around...which is odd considering that I normally blab for ages. But as per usual-tell me what you want to see! I'm really still working on some stuff I said I'd have finished ages ago-but STILL. New ages help make old ideas come to life-you'd be surprised. Plot bunnies are strange creatures...I have to set snares sometimes.

But reviews are darling and as always I thank you for reading. 'till next time!

**~konaxookami**


	29. No New Messages

Oh wow. It's been a while. SUCH A LONG TIME. I haven't written about these two in forever and a half it feels like...It feels good to be back. xD Nothin' like some good ol' fashioned Shiznat to cure the summer time woes. xD By which I mean not wanting to do my summer assignments and such... But yeah.

This one was inspired by a conversation I had with my boyfriend about what would happen if we were still going out next year when we graduate. Because we want to pursue such different things it seems unlikely to continue the relationship-but that's far to far in the future to worry about right now! What I'm getting at is that I wondered how Shizuru ended up deciding to stay at Fuuka, and how Natsuki and Shizuru fixed the oh so awkward hole left by the festival. It must in the end of the school year influencing all these stories about school...How bizarre.

As always, edited, but may have some minor errors-ignore if you would please.

**#26-No New Messages**

* * *

"_No New Messages."_

_Ugh…how many times have I heard that in the past four days? No goddamn new messages. _Natsuki scowled as she snapped the phone shut. Glaring at the device she let out a frustrated sigh. _Though that's partly my fault isn't it? I haven't actually left her a message either._ She shook her head at the thought. Every time she'd let the phone ring until it went to voice mail she was **determined** to leave a message, but every time she heard the voice that told her to _leave_ a message, she'd snap her phone shut and try to forget she'd even tried.

It was a vicious cycle.

A bell rang in the distance and Natsuki groaned, "Stupid summer classes," _Stupid Sakomizu for making me take them!_She added in her head, trudging back towards the school building. Half way through her summer break and all she had done so far was 're-learn' English-3 and Trigonometry. Ridiculous. She knew this stupid stuff already, and it wasn't as if anyone really cared in the class. It was filled with the typical truants and Yankees that she had been identified with for her time in high school.

"Here I thought you were going to cut class Kuga," Natsuki felt her eyebrow twitch. Oh, and of course in class with her was Nao Yuuki, fellow ex-HiME/class cutter.

"Shut up Yuuki. How are you even in this class anyways?" Natsuki snapped for what might have been the hundredth time at the girl. Sitting in her seat she watched as Nao shrugged, another part of the routine that had developed between the two.

"No teachers left? Fuuka Gakuen's still trying to get the teachers who ran off during the Festival to come back," she grinned, "Or maybe you're just so stupid you were put back in middle school," a snicker left her lips, "It's all independent study anyways. Who cares what grade we're in as long as all this useless crap gets done,"

"Bah…it's a waste of time," Natsuki frowned, glancing at her phone again, "I've got better things to be doing."

"Like?" Nao pressed and Natsuki gritted her teeth.

"Like try to figure out what to tell the god damn insurance company happened to my apartment," Natsuki glared at Nao pointedly, whose grin only grew, "Because I don't think telling them that I was held hostage and that a woman on a hydra broke my window and a humanoid spider lady destroyed my wall,"

Nao laughed in the face of Natsuki's annoyance and smirked, "Pity you can't prove it all happened. What _are_ you going to tell them?"

"Gas leak and a bomb? Who the hell cares?" Natsuki rolled her eyes, "They'll figure it out on their own and leave me out of it anyways," she turned to the books on her desk with a grumble, "I just want them to hurry because I want to sleep in my own bed again. Mikoto's dorm bed is like a rock," This was only part of the truth though. While Natsuki had been crashing in Mai's dorm room, and while sleeping on Mikoto's bed was an annoyance, part of her just wanted life to go back to the way it was before all this nonsense. Back before she had Mai clucking about her like a mother goose, and Midori bugging her to lighten up, or even Nao pissing her off at every possible moment. Or maybe it was just that she wanted things to go back to being just her and Shizuru-no one else to worry about.

She heaved a sigh as she opened her English textbook and shook her head. That was the problem though, wasn't it? It couldn't go back to being just her and Shizuru being friends. Not now that…_Not now that I've shared two kisses with her, died with her, and had her confess to me. _She glared at the foreign text on the page and retreated to her thoughts. _What happened to us? With school ending there wasn't any time to talk-and the only time I even got to talk to her was Mai's stupid picnic, and it's not like I'm going to have a heart to heart on a bed sheet with everyone watching._ She flipped the page in the book angrily and frowned, _I'm just being ridiculous-Shizuru practically lives down the hall from Mai in the dorm rooms, so why haven't I just gone and talked to her like a normal person?_

"Cause I'm stupid…" Natsuki muttered under her breath, clenching her cell phone tighter than before, resigning herself to her English workbook.

"Ah! Natsuki-You're out of class?"

"Mai?" Natsuki blinked as her current roommate trotted over to her with a grin, "What are you doing here? Don't you have work?"

"Nope! I got it off to so I could be sure my scholarship was still in place," Natsuki gave a wry smile at her friend who mimed a sigh of relief, "It's a good thing the kaichou and and president are letting us keep the Kazanhana scholarship! We sure got lucky, huh?" Natsuki's smile dropped abruptly and Mai gave her a quizzical look.

"You…saw Shizuru?" She had to bite out the words, however few of them there happened to be.

"Eh? Yeah. She and Fumi-san were talking about some rebuilding stuff. I guess Shizuru-san's still not done being president for the time being," she frowned, "Why?"

"Oh. It's just…I've been trying to call her and she hasn't answered is all…" Natsuki fumbled, her thoughts racing. _So she __**has**__ been ignoring me…_

"Well duh! She's busy! You can't expect her not to be! She's got to worry about university, the school rebuilding project, not to mention training next year's student council president! She's got a lot on her plate right now!" Mai scolded, shaking her head, "Though I'm sure you could just go to her dorm and talk to her that way, you know? She lives down the hall from us,"

"What?" Natsuki blanched and Mai rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Natsuki? I've seen leave for classes like, a hundred times. It's not like it's a big secret or anything. It's the door that's always got love notes jammed under it from her fanclub," Mai explained, "Anyways come on! I'm making a good meal tonight since I don't have work today- Chie and Aoi are gonna come and eat with us," she urged, grabbing Natsuki's arm and pulling her towards the dorm.

"Oi! Mai!"

"Oh stop squawking! It's not like you're doing anything tonight!"

"Why's Natsuki staring at her phone?" said girl jumped when a pair of overly curious amber eyes was seemingly shoved in her face.

"M-Mikoto!" it took Natsuki a moment to recover from her shock, and when she did she had to resist the urge to hit the younger girl, "Mind your own business!" she snapped.

Both of the girls could hear Mai clucking in the background, "Play nice children!"

Mikoto giggled and Natsuki rolled her eyes, but the smaller girl pressed on, "So why? Natsuki's been staring at her phone like that for a looooooong time now," She leaned towards the girl again and Natsuki was quick to jam the electronic in question in her jeans pocket.

"I-I'm waiting for a call!" Natsuki snapped, standing and moving away from the table and couch on the dorm room, "Is it so weird for someone to wait for a call? Geez!" she groused, seating herself on her bed angrily. _You mean waiting for a call that won't come?_ She thought darkly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maaaaaaaai, Natsuki's being a sourpuss!" Mikoto whined to the gentler of the two high schoolers.

"Leave her alone Mikoto, if Natsuki wants to sulk by her phone all night then that's fine by me," Mai called, "But I think she should really just get off her butt and go down the hallway and actually **talk **to the kaichou,"

"Mai!" Natsuki was standing again, indignant, "How-You-What makes you think that-" she was cut off of her in articulate speech by Mai's voice.

"Oh please-who else would you be waiting for a call from?" Natsuki almost _felt_ the blow to her ego in Mai's blunt words, "Just go already geez! I'll save you a plate for you to warm up later,"

Natsuki _wanted_ to put up a fight and argue that she wasn't going to go because it _wasn't_ Shizuru she was planning on going to see, but she screwed her jaw shut before she even bothered. She was already in a ditch, no need to go and make it a pit trap. She just glared at Mikoto's grinning form and stormed out of the room after Mai called out the room number.

Once she was out of the room though, the bravado she'd had storming out of her dorm faded. What was she thinking anyways? Was she really going to just waltz up to Shizuru's dorm room door and demand to talk to her? She'd never been in Shizuru's dorm room before. _Come to think of it…Shizuru's only been over my place when I got sick that one time. If we're such good friends…how come we've never hung out at each other's places?_ Walk down the hallway filled her with a sense of dread. She was about to tread into territory she hadn't traversed to before. It was like she was breaking some unspoken rule the two of them had to not go into each other's homes. Still…

Natsuki reached the door and stood there, feeling just about as ridiculous as she'd ever been. What was she expecting anyways? Shizuru to just come out and invite her in for a pleasant chat between friends? "Not likely Kuga…" she muttered bitterly, running a hand through her hair, "Chances are she's not even here right now…" she added. The hand in her pocket clenched the mobile device tightly as she steeled herself. _I'll just knock to tell Mai I tried and then go back and pretend it never happened._

So she knocked, rapping her knuckles over the door three times before letting her hand fall to her side. She paused, waiting for a moment and then shook her head, "Thought so. There's no way Shizuru'd be in her room so early," she told herself, sarcasm dripping from her words, "What did you think would happen Natsuki? Geez…" she turned to walk off but froze as the door before her opened. She turned, a comically shocked expression on her face, and stared at her best friend.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru's voice was quiet, disbelieving, as if she didn't believe it was really Natsuki before her.

"Uhh…Hey," Natsuki gulped, turning towards her friend fully and fumbling over her words, "I uh…I mean, you hadn't been answering my calls and I thought I'd just try to see if you were in your dorm room, but I didn't expect you to you know…actually be here," she murmured, feeling her face grow hot with embarrassment.

"Well…what did Natsuki want to say? If I happened _to_ be in my dorm room?" Shizuru questioned, a sort of tired smile on her face as she leaned on the frame of the doorway.

"I was gonna…um…ask if I could come in and…you know…talk?" Natsuki shuffled her feet a tad and made to turn to leave, "But uh, I can see you're really sorta tired so I'll just leave," she added hastily, ready to leave if asked.

"No…It's fine, please, come in Natsuki," Shizuru amended, moving aside in the doorway and ushering her friend in.

"Please excuse the intrusion," Natsuki mumbled, fumbling with her sneakers to get them off. She surveyed the room with surprise. It was sparely decorated, though larger than most of the dorm rooms in the building. There were two beds, but one looked as though no one had slept in it for ages. A makeshift tea brewing area was in the kitchen and the sitting area seemed much more subdued than the one in Mai's room. It was an overall calm and peaceful area.

"So what did Natsuki want to talk about?" Shizuru probed, moving to the loveseat with ease and seating herself calmly. Natsuki took in the sight, the woman wearing a light sweater and a pair of what looked to be yoga pants, the most down dressed Natsuki had ever seen her.

Natsuki hastily made her way to the loveseat and sat herself down stiffly, "It's just, you haven't been answering my calls or anything, so I was just wondering if something was up or whatever…" she explained clumsily, keeping her gaze aimed at the coffee table.

Shizuru smiled apologetically and Natsuki raised her eyes to glance at her, "Kannin na, I've been quite busy of the late. What with Fumi-san taking over now and the school rebuilding project, I've had very little time to myself after graduation," she gave a small chuckle, "I always thought I'd be so relieved after graduating, but it seems I'm busier than ever,"

"Oh," Natsuki inwardly winced as her terrible reply, "Well, I guess it makes sense and all-I mean, all the hard work you have to put in lately," she tapped her fingers against her jeans, "What with the Festival destroying a lot of the campus and all,"

"Indeed," the reply was short and the two lapsed into an uncomfortable silence for a time. Shizuru sighed, folding her arms across her chest and shook her head, "Though I doubt you want to really talk about trivial matters, do you Natsuki?" she lifted her gaze to lock eyes with the girl, "You want to talk about something more serious, don't you?"

"Yeah," Natsuki sighed, and went straight for it, "Shizuru, why have you been ignoring me? It seems like…ever since you graduated, you've been pulling away from me and trying to make it seem like we never knew each other," she frowned, "It's…weird."

Shizuru mulled over the words for a time and sighed, "I haven't been doing it with ill will," she apologized, "I hope Natsuki knows that," she gave a soft sigh and shook her head, "I felt perhaps…that distance may make things easier,"

Natsuki furrowed her brow and grimaced, "Make what easier?" she questioned, already getting a general idea of what her friend was about to say, but hoped it was different.

Shizuru let her gaze rest in her lap for a long moment and finally answered quietly, "This…impasse," she paused and then continued painfully, "And sorting out my feelings for you,"

"Ah," _That's the elephant in the room though isn't Kuga? You don't know how to deal with this sort of thing. Even so…it's _hurts_ to see her like this…_"Well…I kinda figured…maybe if we…could talk about it or something…maybe it would…uh…you know…help?" she smoothed a few invisible wrinkles on her jeans and averted her eyes, already feeling the inevitable stifling atmosphere closing in on her.

Shizuru's smile was so tragically sad that Natsuki felt something in her chest ache painfully, "I really don't see what exactly there is to say on the matter," the nonchalance she was forcing was putting Natsuki at edge, "After all, it's simple, is it not? I love Natsuki, and while Natsuki is a very kind girl, she does not feel the same way, correct?"

"Ah…" Natsuki felt the sharp pain in her chest again and she averted her eyes in shame, "Look Shizuru I-"

"I understand," the words were so gentle that Natsuki's head jerked up to meet a open and understanding face. A hand cautiously reached out and caressed her cheek tenderly, "This wasn't easy for you to deal with," Shizuru's eyes seemed to be focused on memorizing the rare expression on Natsuki's face. A soft smile, "Ookini Natsuki,"

Natsuki shook her head, "No. You can't thank me," Natsuki disagreed angrily, "Why should you thank me Shizuru?" she rose, a frightfully upset expression aimed at her silent friend, "All I've done is hurt you this past year, and however many more before that!" she stood, suddenly overwhelmed by it all at last. The secrets, the masks, the unanswered calls, going straight to voicemail and never leaving a message-It all finally boiled over. "How could you possibly want to _thank_ me?" she cried, throwing her hands in the air in disgust at herself.

The silences was thick and Shizuru let Natsuki's form loosen from its rigor before answering, "For simply being you," she gazed into tumultuous jade with steady crimson, "That is all I would ever need to thank you for,"

Natsuki felt her shoulders go slack and her body drop back to the loveseat ungracefully. She cradled her head in her hands. "I'm so screwed up…" she muttered bitterly, "So screwed up when it comes to people, to emotions, to…living for god's sake," she lifted her head, "Why do you keep doing this Shizuru?" her expression was dejected, "Why keep chasing after me when you know I'm such a mess? When you know I could never really understand other people the way you do?"

Natsuki was pulled into a tentative embrace and she heard a sigh slip from her friend's lips, "Because Natsuki is worth it," the grip around her shoulders tightened, "So very, very worth it."

There it was again, the clench in Natsuki's chest as Shizuru spoke. She relaxed into the embrace, closing her eyes for a few moments and composed herself. _Shizuru's such a good friend. She's stuck by me all this time-and even put up with all the crap I barely told her a thing about. Yet…even right now-when she's right next to me I feel like she's pulling away. _

"My parents are pushing for me to go to Toudai."

Natsuki's head shot up in concern and she watched as Shizuru stood up from her seat at last and turned to windowsill and rested against the wall. "I haven't given them an answer yet," she followed, folding her arms over her midsection, "But they feel I won't reach my full potential at Fuuka University," she gazed out the window, "I suppose that is why I haven't been answering your calls Natsuki. I didn't want to disappoint you if I chose Toudai instead of Fuuka,"

"Why…would you choose Toudai?" Natsuki's voice was confused, and she watched in horror as her friend turned her back to her, "You've been going to Fuuka Academy since you were in middle school!" she rose from her seat, "You-you belong _here_! You belong with-" she cut herself off when the words caught in her throat. _You belong with me. Was I really just about to say that? Why on Earth…_She felt her heart start to thump painfully and she had to swallow painfully, "You belong with everyone here," she continued. When Shizuru failed to respond she growled, "Damn it Shizuru!" she stormed over to her friend and yanked at her shoulder, forcing her to turn and face her.

"You-" she cut herself off in shock, then began softly, "You…Shizuru why're you…crying?" she questioned, watching in confusion as tears snaked down the kaichou's cheeks. "Shizuru?" she softened her grip and gave her friend a light shake, trying to get her to look at her fully.

"It _hurts_ Natsuki," Shizuru finally admitted, furiously trying to wipe away her tears with dignity, "It hurts to only be _friends_. It hurts for me to see you upset and for me not to know what I can and cannot do to help! It hurts when I see you hesitate to say something or touch me," she paused and shakily reached out a hand to touch Natsuki face, "It hurts not being able to touch you without worrying that I may do something horrible to you,"

Natsuki stood frozen for a moment, her thoughts moving at a snail's pace, even through her her was pounding wildly. "I love you Natsuki," Shizuru's voice was hoarse, whispered as she let her hand fall from Natsuki's cheek, which suddenly felt so much colder than she had remembered it being before, "Therefore…I know I cannot stay here with things the way they stand right now," she backed away from Natsuki's arms and turned towards the kitchen area, "So, if Natsuki would be so kind as to leave, I would very much appreciate it,"

The words echoed in Natsuki's head slowly and painfully as she walked towards the door. _Shizuru's letting me go. Didn't she say she would never let me go? Didn't she promise she would stay?_ Her hand froze halfway between the doorknob and her body. _I don't want to let go. I won't._

"Shizuru." There was no answer, and Natsuki balled her fists and turned, adamant, "I'm not going to leave. And you aren't going to Toudai," when her friend turned, a pleading expression on her face she continued, "I'm always the one letting things pass me by, or letting them go without a thought-but…I can't let you go Shizuru. I won't do it."

"Natsuki…you don't understand-" Shizuru tried to reason with the girl but she was stopped.

"No! No I don't understand. I don't understand why you would want to go to stupid, goddamn Toudai instead of staying here! I don't understand why you would turn around after everything that's happened and run away! I mean-I'm not one to talk about running away from things that I can't deal with-But-But Shizuru you aren't like that!" Natsuki took long strides towards the shocked girl and clasped her shoulders again, "You hear me Shizuru? I'm not letting you run away from this. From me."

She kissed her. For a moment it all stopped. The tears, the frustration, the agony of a decision neither wanted to make. It was all pushed aside as Natsuki finally took the first step towards healing them both. Finally, when she pulled away, red faced and embarrassed, she spoke. "I'm not running away either. So you can tell Toudai to suck it, because you're staying here, at Fuuka," the blush worsen, "You're staying with me,"

"Natsuki…" Shock was written all over Shizuru's face.

"So…I mean…" Natsuki rubbed the back of her neck, trying to find the words for what she wanted to say, "I guess…we should start over right? No secrets and all," she offered a hand, "I'm Kuga Natsuki. My mother died in a car crash and my father abandoned me. I think I may love you,"

Shizuru blinked, startled for a moment before laughter, glorious and rich laughter pealed from her throat. She smiled and took the hand that was offered, "I'm Fujino Shizuru. I've been in love with a girl since my third year of middle school. I know that I love you," she squeezed the hand and gave a quiet chuckle, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Natsuki,"

"Yeah," Natsuki grinned, feeling a weight lifted off her shoulders for the first time since the end of the Festival. "Hey Shizuru…" she glanced at the spare bed, "D'you suppose…considering you don't have a roommate and all…I could stay in your room? At least until next semester," her grin turned sheepish, "Three's a crowd in Mai's room and all,"

Shizuru beamed at the bluenette and nodded, "I would like that very much Natsuki," she agreed, and leaned her forehead against her new roommate's, "I suppose I should get back to my parents about Toudai then, shouldn't I?"

Natsuki snickered, "I suppose so. 'Sorry Fujino-san, but I'm afraid your daughter has some important things to do here in Fuuka. She can't go to Toudai',"

"Ara, important things?" Shizuru mused, a light smile on her face.

"Yeah. Important things. Like helping me move in," Natsuki laughed, "Besides that, who else will make sure I go to classes?"

Shizuru shook her head with a good natured chuckle, "Well. Natsuki forgot one other thing," she added mildly.

"Oh?"

Natsuki was swept in by her waist towards the smiling brunette, "Natsuki just introduced herself saying that she 'may' love me," her eyes twinkled, "I plan on turning that into a 'does' love me," she whispered, inching closer to Natsuki's lips. She hesitated, "Is that one of those important things?" she murmured, her lips almost brushing against the younger girl's.

"Yeah…It is," Natsuki agreed, and closed the small distance towards Shizuru's lips and kissed her softly again, content for the first time since the graduation ceremony. Distantly, she felt her cell phone in her pocket and smiled into the kiss. There would be no need to call any more. They weren't going to run around each other anymore. They were going to walk down this road together.

* * *

I like Natsuki coming out of her shell. I also really like the idea of her being an incredibly snarky and sarcastic person. So I feel like when she's really being herself at the end, she's a little goofy. xD But I like it that way. As for Shizuru...wouldn't you want to run? It's scary loving someone and knowing they don't love you the same way back. It's a difficult thing to deal with, for sure. So don't think to lowly of her for wanting to leave.

But anyways! My muse is raging, but right now I'm working on a few different projects at once, in different fandoms, so these one-shots are gonna be a bit fewer in number. But they will get longer by consequence. (this one is over 4000 words...) So as always, I thank you for your reviews, I enjoy and appreciate every single one, and I am forever grateful for your support. So...review some more! It makes plot bunnies sleepy and slow so I can finally catch them. -nodnod- So until next time, thank you for reading!

**~konaxookami**


	30. Dealing With Nightmares

Hello my dears, it has been a while hasn't it? Goodness yes it has...I surprised myself with this one actually. Yup. I wrote it in one sitting while listening to 'Fix You' by Coldplay on repeat for about an hour. Yeah, it was nice. A easy, simple and altogether nostalgic experience. It's been so long since I started a new story with the two of these girls...All the otehr one-shots I've been working on with them have been being chipped at for months. But this? Came out nice and easily.

The theme this time was healing and acceptance. I figured it was a good enough topic since Shizuru sure as hell has her demons. Natsuki could understand that much, and empathize for sure. So yup. I just sat down and wrote. IT sure has been a while since I've written about these lovelies. I missed them.

As usual, it's been checked, but there's always that ONE THING (or two or three) that evades my eyes. If you catch it, ignore it, it'll only antagonize you if you provoke it to attack.

**#27-Dealing with Nightmares (**or Natsuki certainly has her uses at times doesn't she?**)**

* * *

Natsuki was getting used to certain things while being Shizuru's roommate. A lot of them had to do with the otherworldly different schedules the two of them had, and that when one of them came from a particularly hard day of classes, they may not be up for more than a cup of tea of coffee. It had been an ordeal to work things out between the two of them and find equilibrium so they had time to spend with each other.

Be that as it may, two students, one dealing with her college entrance exams and the other dealing with her second year of university were generally tired folk. The rare days off were normally spent sleeping in and watching movies on the couch instead of rising early and going out on a proper date. It suited them just fine though Natsuki figured. Nothing wrong with spending the afternoon cuddling with your girlfriend. Nothing wrong at all.

Sharing the same bed hadn't really been a problem once the two of them sorted out how they slept. It just so happened to work out that Natsuki liked to hold things in her sleep, and Shizuru liked to be held. Sometimes the arrangement was reversed, but Natsuki enjoyed the simple joy that was Shizuru's head pillowed on her chest, or burying her nose in her hair after a long day of classes.

But, with sleep came nightmares.

Which was the case tonight it seemed.

Natsuki was jolted from her sleep in a flash when the girl in her arms shoved herself away from her with a strangled cry. She sat up and blinked, trying to make her eyes focus in the dark shadows of the room. "Shizuru?" she called, her voice hoarse with sleep, still trying to hide where her girlfriend had thrown herself in her fit, groping across the expanse of the bed sheets to try to find the older girl. She heard a whimper in response to her call.

"Shizuru come on," she called again, twisting in the sheets to try reach the girl. Finally her hand connected with a hip and she shifted to try to engulf the girl in a hug, but found herself abruptly pushed back forcefully. "Wha…Shizuru?" Natsuki attempted to right herself and then grunted, reaching to the bedside to turn the small lamp on. When the room lit with a dim light she felt her heart ache.

Shizuru had curled herself up tightly in a ball, rigid as her body shook slightly. Natsuki could see the tear trails on her cheeks and the pallor that told her that this one was bad. Some of her bangs were stuck to her forehead from sweat and the shuddering breaths were painful to listen to.

"Hey…She reached out slower this time, hurt when Shizuru recoiled from the touch with a horrified expression, "Shizuru what's wrong? Come on," Natsuki's worried now, and this time she scoots closer without actually trying to touch her lover, trying to ease her back to calm.

Shizuru takes a shuddering breath and shakes her head. In a voice so small Natsuki almost misses it she whispers, "I don't deserve any of this."

Natsuki feels the familiar clench in her stomach at these words. She had figured that was the cause of this. It always was. Normally it was enough though, for her to just hold her close and whisper soothing words to her. This time she frowned and gestured to the room. "What about this don't you deserve Shizuru? What about this world that you freakin' _saved_ do you th-" Natsuki never gets to finish her thought though because Shizuru interrupts her.

"Because I didn't save it!" Her words are broken and hoarse, "Because all I did in the end was add to the carnage, killing people and hurting people and never actually doing anything that was worth any merit!" She shakes her head furiously, her fingers clenched in her yukata tighter than it should be allowed. "Because secretly, in a place of my mind I don't like to think about, I know I might do it again. That I might, without even knowing it loose my mind and slip up and my _god_ I could hurt _you_ Natsuki," her words are rushed and wavering and the tears are fresh in her eyes. "Why did I get a second chance when all I did was cause pain?"

They sat in silence for a few moments, Natsuki's mouth slightly agape as she tried to formulate a response to the question. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Look Shizuru. We all fucked up. Okay? All of us. You, me, Mai, Mikoto…All of us," Natsuki feels the familiar lump in the back of her throat at the thought of all the soldiers that died the day Mai went up to stop Artemis. She thinks of the innocent people she disregarded on the ship when trying to stop Mikoto from going to Fuuka Academy. Even feels terrible for all the things she should have done to prevent everything from going to hell and back in the final days of the Festival. "You may have screwed up, yeah. But it's not all of us didn't do something bad,"

Shizuru took this in for a moment before she answered, "Natsuki. I killed not only three old women, but many others who I had no real qualm with besides that you hated them. Not only that, but I tried to-" her voice catches in her throat and her eyes are painful to look at, "I tried to force my feelings onto you as if you were an object Natsuki. An _object_. Not the girl I fell in love with, but an _object_ that I could _break_ if I wasn't satisfied with it,"

Natsuki bites her lip and scoots closer again, noticing Shizuru didn't try to move away, "Okay, so you tried to kill me," she says it with such ease that the other girl flinches as she moves to sit in front of her girlfriend's knees, "But I _did_ kill you. And me," she leans in closer, "So what does that make me huh?"

Shizuru was quick to protest, "But you-"

"No Shizuru. What makes what I did so different from what you did? You may have killed people you never knew, but I killed my _best friend_," she leans in closer, "My most _precious person_," She places her hands on top of Shizuru's where they rest on her knees. "Shizuru, I went into that fight knowing I was going to kill you. You were just reacting to what I was doing," a careful, and gentle smile crosses Natsuki's face, "So what does that make me?"

Shizuru's eyes widen and she blinks, stunned into silence for the first time in a very long while. Natsuki's hands tighten on top of her own and her smile grows warmer, "So yes, we're all murdering teenager girls…Besides Alyssa, Yukariko and Midori," she added offhandedly, "But think about it. We were given a second chance for a reason, you know?" noticing the tension dissolving from Shizuru's form she pulls the girl into a hug, "So don't worry about it okay? Guilt doesn't suit you Fujino,"

Shizuru clings to Natsuki's nightshirt and sniffles, "You must think I'm so weak Natsuki. To see me like this over a bad dream," she murmured, nuzzling her head into the crook of her lover's neck.

Natsuki chuckles, "Come on Shizuru, we all have nightmares. You know I've had my share too," she runs a soothing hand up and down Shizuru's back, "'Sides, it's part of my job isn't it? As a girlfriend I mean. To comfort you when you aren't feeling too hot," she added, feeling Shizuru's cheeks warming against the side of her neck slightly.

"Ikezu…" Shizuru pouts, and lifts her head to look at Natsuki's grinning form, "Natsuki is too kind," she tilts her head and steals the grin from Natsuki's lips with a kiss, lingering for a moment or two before pulling back slightly. She lets out a shuddering breath and cups the back of Natsuki's neck in her hands and pulls her in for another kiss, lingering enough press their lips together, twice, thrice…she decides it doesn't quite matter how many it's been now as she feels Natsuki's hands wrap about the small of her back and pull her close.

Natsuki finally pulls back far enough to open hazy eyes, "Shizuru?" another kiss is pressed to her lips, "Why so suddenly mphf…" she is cut off by a pair of more persistent lips, "What the heck?" she manages to get in before another light kiss is placed on her lips.

"Well, I'm only trying to repay Natsuki's kindness with interest," Shizuru explained, running one of her hands through Natsuki's hair with a content sigh, "Since Natsuki seems more than willing to play the part of the caring girlfriend, she wouldn't mind if I were to kiss her all night would she?"

"Mpf…" Natsuki's face flushed red as she leaned back on the palm of the hand that wasn't wrapped around Shizuru's waist, "We do need sleep you know. I've got a lot of classes tomorrow, and don't you have a morning lecture?" she mused.

"Ara, then why is Natsuki's hand trying to slip under my obi? I do feel that you know," Shizuru countered, giggling when Natsuki's hand suddenly jerked away from her waist and her face flushed deeper. She pushed the two of them down to the mattress and pulled the covers over their bodies, "Though, Natsuki makes a good point. Classes are in the morning and it would be a shame to miss them," a light kiss was pressed to Natsuki's stunned lips, "Good night Natsuki," she bid, curling up against the shocked girl.

It was a few moments before Natsuki spoke, "Hey, Shizuru?" a hum met her question. She rolled over on top of the crimson eyed girl, feeling slightly tricked by the sparkling eyes, but wasn't too inclined to care.

"Yes Natsuki?"

"Classes can wait tomorrow,"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I didn't feel like going in tomorrow anyways,"

A melodious laugh met her words and lithe arms wrapped around her kiss to pull her in for a kiss, "I had a feeling you'd come around eventually," Shizuru mused, tracing the outline of Natsuki's face as the girl groped for the lamp switch to shut it off.

"Yeah well, I have to prove to a certain someone that they aren't a monster and that the girl who killed her really does love her, you know?" she listened as Shizuru sucked in an uneasy breath and ghosted a kiss on her forehead, "It's the truth Shizuru, I do love you you know,"

"I know," Shizuru's voice is watery all over again, "And I love Natsuki too. Very much," she answers, "And I completely forgive her for everything she did," she added, pulling her down for a kiss.

"I forgive you too Shizuru. Tenfold," came the heated whisper, and Natsuki smiled softly when the girl below her uttered a soft sob, "And I intend to make sure you know that all the time," she promised, kissing the tears away softly, "Because that's what a good girlfriend does, isn't it?"

A watery laugh, "Yes, I suppose so." And all was well.

* * *

I've always had the feeling that Natsuki was better at facing her demons than Shizuru was. Another interesting thought to think about is that Natsuki really didn't just commit suicide, but she killed her best friend too. I mean, what does that do to a person? Certainly Shizuru's demons over killing the members of D1 and then almost killing Natsuki are greater, but I'm sure Natsuki has her own cross to bear as well.

Looking back, my writing style sure has changed a lot since I started writing these. It's really weird to think of honestly, since I never really thought about how I was writing these until I went back and looked at them all. And sometimes I look at them and think: 'Oh geez, how could anyone enjoy this?' But you all do. So thank you my dears for being so amazing and awesome and leaving such nice words for me all the time. That being said, keep leaving those kind words! They'll help this poor student deal with all her school stress and make her smile. It would be much obliged.

Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for reading and sticking with this ridiculous fandom hopping author and reading! Until next time!

**~konaxookami**


	31. Of Love Letters and Good Luck

I realized after going back and looking through the old chapters that I seem to have a penchant for saying 'wow it's been a while!' so for the first time in a long time I can say: HECK YES ANOTHER ONE SO QUICKLY. This one actually ran away from the original idea. It had been outlined as something simple and easy, and then turned into something I hadn't expected. It was nice though. It pretty much wrote itself.

I spent the last 7 days without power or heat thanks to a freak storm (Winter Storm Alfred) knocking everything out. So that meant no Halloween at ALL (thanks to downed lines ad trees), no way to get to my writing, and a shivering Kona in the dark doodling and sketching out story ideas by candle light (Which has inspired the next one shot after this one that I'm working on)

This one can be considered a part of the little Universe that the last two were in. This is a little bit after 'No New Messages' and way before 'Dealing With Nightmares'. This time we delve into Natsuki's personality a bit. (I think?) Normal disclaimers and the like, and you know the drill with the grammar and spelling. You find it, shoot it until it doesn't bother you anymore. Or ignore it. I try.

**#28**-**Of Love Letters and Good Luck**

* * *

It was a rare day that Natsuki got back to her shared dorm room before her roommate/girlfriend. It was so rare a instance that Natsuki had almost forgotten about a certain phenomenon that occurred when you were the first to the room in the afternoon.

That is, the door getting jammed by the love letters beneath the crack.

A low growl and a tightening on the doorknob accompanied the action. Natsuki knelt down and yanked the offending notes from the rug and opened the door fully and then slammed it shut. "Stupid pieces of crap," she cursed, tempted to shove them in the garbage right then. Another thought came to her mind though, and it made her ears grow hot at it.

She could always look at them and then throw them out.

She dismissed the thought almost as soon as it came to her mind but her fame still burnt from the shame of the idea. "Rubbish," she reminded herself, "It's not Shizuru actually cares about these people. Why should I?" she took a deep breath and looked at the now crumpled notes in her clenched hand and deposited them on the counter near Shizuru's tea pot.

"It's not like these guys don't know that she and I…" Natsuki trailed off at the thought and sighed, "But they _don't_ know do they Natsuki? And whose fault is that?" she mocked, "Yours you stupid, modest idiot," she scolded. It was true that it hadn't been very long since they started to go out, and the fact that they went to different branches of the school didn't help, but anyone who paid any _attention_ could probably tell they were more than just friends.

"Seriously…Why else would I leave my off campus apartment and stay in a dorm room?" she snorted, dropping her motorcycle keys in her helmet and tossing it on her bed. Rifling through her school bag she struggled with her books for a moment in annoyance before giving up and fling slack to the couch. "Why the hell does this bother me so damn much?" she whispered, placing her bag to the side and walking back over to where she had left the letters, looking at them with apprehension.

Picking the top one off the pile she had to contain her scowl when she saw the return name was of someone in her class. Was that why he had been asking if she knew Shizuru well? "These people…" she heaved a sigh and put the letter back down. "Honestly, are you any better Kuga?" she muttered, running a hand through helmet flattened hair.

_These people all like Shizuru. Someone of them have probably known it for some much longer than I have too…_Another sigh and she turned away from the letters, unable to face the confessions, _and they're able to face their feelings and express them. Even if it isn't in person. I can't even write my feelings down, let alone go and give them to someone to toss away when they want to._

Memories unbidden came to mind on countless letters she'd written to her father in the hospital begging him to come and see her, and that she missed him, and 'Daddy, Mommy died and I'-Natsuki had to bite her tongue to keep the bitter memories from bubbling over and causing tears she had long thought were die from resurfacing. There would be none of that. Not anymore. She was done with the whole self pity thing. _Done_ with it.

Still the envy at these people she didn't even know grew at their courage. "It's stupid though. What's the point in writing a letter and sending it to someone when you know they probably won't answer or reciprocate? What's the _point?_" she questioned, shaking her head as she fell back on the loveseat without grace.

"Damn. I'm not over it am I?" a watery laugh was muffled as She held her face in her head and leaned over her knees. Old wounds still sting. "I thought I was getting better," she muttered angrily, "I thought I was making an _effort_ at this but damn it _all_," she had to cut herself off before she started to yell, "I'm still no better than I was before the Festival at all this emotional bull crap." She didn't bother with the tears this time, letting them prick at her eyes freely.

She hadn't felt so ashamed of herself in a long time. The shame grew and manifested into a blush when the door to the dorm room opened and Shizuru stepped in. There was a pause where there was no sound, Shizuru frozen in the doorway and Natsuki frozen between action and inaction.

"Tadaima," Shizuru whispered at last, closing the door before her softly.

"Okaeri," came back just as soft.

Shizuru's bag and coat were quickly placed aside and she was sitting beside Natsuki with a hand on her shoulder. "Is Natsuki alright?" the question was tinged with worry, and crimson eyes shone with concern.

Another watery laugh and a shake of the head, "I'm fine. I'm just being stupid, it's nothing that you have to-" Natsuki's rambling was cut off before it could finish.

"You shouldn't try to fool me Natsuki, I know you better than that," the interjection was soft, but firm, "What has you in such a state?" she asked again, moving her hand to the girl's back and running it in a soothing circle.

There was a moment of silence before Natsuki trusted herself to speak, "Do you think I've gotten better?" at the quizzical look she continued, "With people I mean, and emotions and stuff. I mean, am I any better than I was before or have I gotten nowhere?"

Shizuru blinked, her brow furrowing in confusion, "I don't understand, what brought on all this-" it was her turn to be cut off.

"I had to pick up your letters today. From under the door," Natsuki cut in, rubbing the heel of her palm against an eye dry it, "And at first I was just upset, you know? It wasn't like it was something I hadn't seen before, but then I got to thinking that these people have more guts than I do because they can go and confess and properly express how they feel and I just suck at doing anything like that in gene-" the rambling was cut short again, this time by a soft finger pressed against her lips.

"Hush," the finger lingered for a moment, before the rest of the fingers joined it against a flushed cheek, "You are doing just fine," Shizuru assured, "I think that you have gotten _so_ much better than you once were," a small and sincere smile grew on her face, and the thumb against Natsuki cheek stroked it gently.

"How? I don't even have the guts to face my feelings properly like those guys," a wild gesture towards the love letters, "So _how_ have I gotten better?" she demanded, scowling at herself. Her scowl was kissed away gently though, and her eyes fluttered closed at the sensation and stayed that way when Shizuru's forehead tapped against hers.

"The very fact that we're here, talking about it means you have gotten better. The fact that you live in a dorm room with me, and share a bed with me, and_ stay_ with me means you have gotten better," Shizuru's breath was sweet against Natsuki lips and a she could feel the smile curling there before a light kiss was placed on her lips again.

Natsuki cracked an eye open to glance at her girlfriend and let out a shuddering sigh. Reaching out hesitantly, she cupped Shizuru's elbows in her hands and pulled her close again for another kiss and into an embrace. "Damn Shizuru…How are you so good at all this?" she mumbled against the older girl's shoulder, "You always seem to know what to say, and I…well you know how good I am with words,"

A goodhearted chuckle and a shake of the head, "It's all in the practice Natsuki, soon enough you'll get better at all of this and you won't need to worry about how you express your feelings," A soft pat on the back, "I'm rooting for you Natsuki,"

A snort, "Thanks Shizuru," the grip on the shirt the Kyoto born woman was wearing grew and the flush on Natsuki's cheeks grew some, "Shizuru I…" she tried to force the words out but she was shushed.

"Don't force it out Natsuki, it will come naturally," Shizuru assured, and pulled back, a gentle smile on her face, "I can wait you know, another month or so is nothing next to not having you at all and being in Tokyo," Natsuki averted her eyes, "And by that too, you've gotten better. If you hadn't spoken up I wouldn't be here right now would I?"

"I guess so…" Natsuki leaned back on the couch and gave a sigh, "Ugh…I must seem like such a wreck,"

"Truly? Should I worry about Natsuki seeing those confession letters often? I would hate to see Natsuki all distressed over something I could stop," The choking sound coming from her girlfriend was enough to egg Shizuru on, "Of course, if Natsuki would allow us to go out on campus as a couple and display our feelings for each other there may not-" it was Shizuru's turn to be cut off by a hand against her mouth, courtesy of her furiously red roommate.

"That's enough out of you," she grumbled, "I'll get around to facing it eventually. The letters are fine-but you should invest in a box or something for those letters,"

The hand was lowered from her face, "Ara?"

"Yeah. That way, I don't have to see them and they don't jam up the damn door,"

A light bout of laughter passed the two girls and they grinned, "Yes, I suppose that seems prudent," she gave the hand she held a light squeeze, "Do know that I only read them to give the senders peace of mind and that I promptly tell them that I have no interest in them,"

"Yeah, I sorta figured that much," Natsuki grumbled, rubbing the back of her neck, "But anyways…It's sort of a good thing,"

"Ara?"

"Yeah," Natsuki nodded, "It made me realize that I have a letter I've been meaning to send for a really long time. I think-maybe if I send it, it'll help," a weak smile and a nod, "Yeah, I think it'll help me move past all of this,"

A reassuring smile answered, "Then Natsuki better get to it," their foreheads tapped together again and a brief kiss shared, "Good luck Natsuki," she repeated, her smile wide and open.

"Yeah, Thanks Shizuru."

_Dear Father…_

* * *

So this one ran away from me when Natsuki started thinking of writing letters. All the sudden it was just like; 'woah, where'd this all come from?' but you know, it worked and I made it work.

So. No real ramblings this time, EXCEPT that I'm working on setting up an Ask Blog on Tumblr for my version of the Kuga-Fujino family (Shizuru, Natsuki, Kaito, and Keiki) that can people can ask questions and ask for answers in art or an explanation. (PG-13 and under though, since it's going to be the munchkin versions of the kiddies). So by the next update I should have that set up for you guys to exploit and such. It should be good fun. But yes. Until next time all-Reviews and the like are wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, (just like having power) and I appreciate every one. Honestly. I do a little jig every time I get one (You may decide whether it's a good or goofy jig. I personally find it goofy.)

**~konaxookami**_  
_


	32. Happy Birthday

Is it bad I forgot Shizuru's birthday? Man! This year it totally snuck up on me. No lie. So unlike last year's CRAZY piece, this one's just a short drabble I got done tonight while waiting for my Hamlet video to finish rendering. Yikes, and I still have to study for my test tomorrow! But this had to be done! I would feel bad if I didn't post it today.

This takes place in the same universe as the past few ones, where these two share a dorm room together and the like. I'd like to think once they got comfortable in their relationship they started to get really goofy (Well, more Shizuru than Natsuki) so that shows through her a bit...

As always, there might be errors. Sinc eI'm just trying to get this up tonight I'll skim tomorrow morning for anything awful, but for now, enjoy it as it is. It shouldn't be too bad.

**#29: Happy Birthday**, (or I got cakes let's stuff our faces!)

* * *

"We're celebrating,"

"Ara?"

Shizuru looked up from her research and blinked. Were those…cakes in Natsuki's hands? What on Earth…she glanced over to the calendar on the wall and blinked.

"Oh."

Natsuki snorted, clearing off the low coffee table o the papers and set the two small cakes down, "Geez…You forgot your own birthday? That's it then, I don't think you should be allowed to continue that stupid history course," she muttered, taking Shizuru's laptop out of her stunned hands, "Enough working, okay? You're turning 19 and if we can't go out and celebrate then you're going to sit here and eat cake with me damnit," she leveled a glare at Shizuru, "No complaining," she warned.

Shizuru was stunned for a few more moments before laughing, "No, nothing of the sorts," she shook her head, "I had just lost track of the date. Goodness…" she ran a hand through her hair as she settled on the carpet next to Natsuki, "My birthday huh?"

Natsuki bumped her shoulder and rolled her eyes, "Yes Miss clueless college student," she passed her a fork and took her own to her small pastry with a quick stab, "I'm pretty sure I even said 'Happy Birthday Shizuru!' this morning when I left for classes," she added taking a bite of her cake.

"I see…Kannin na, I must've still been half asleep," Shizuru smirked, "Natsuki did keep me up half the night so…" at the younger girl's indignant squeak she giggled, "Or was keeping me up so late my birthday present? I wonder…" she tapped her fork to her chin and peered at Natsuki's red cheeks.

"Sh-Shut up! Geez," Natsuki jabbed at her cake again and took another bite, "It's only because we haven't had much time to hang out recently, you know? You've been busy with that paper and I've had exams so…" she shrugged, "I felt like I should do _something_ for your birthday instead of just letting you pour over these stupid history papers all night,"

Shizuru smiled, taking a small bite of the cake, savoring the sweet taste. It was clear that they had been store bought, but Natsuki had gotten her favorite brand and been kind enough break the monotony of paper writing by bringing the cakes. "Ookini," she thanked quietly, leaning against the girl with a content sigh, "I'm glad Natsuki decided to be romantic tonight," Shizuru could feel the heat rise up Natsuki's neck and giggled.

"Quiet you," she growled, "It's only because I didn't have enough money to get you a Christmas and Birthday gift this year," she murmured, "So you have to wait until Christmas to get the nice gift," she found Shizuru's free hand resting on the table and took it, "So yeah…Happy birthday Shizuru,"

Shizuru craned her neck to look up at Natsuki's face from her position and giggle, "Ookini Natsuki," she thanked again, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend in a giddy fit and leaning on her heavily, "Natsuki has rescued me from my course work, given me sweets and been a sweetheart on top of that! Whatever shall I do with her?"

Natsuki chuckled, "Maybe stop treating her like a body pillow?" she mused, wrapping her arms around her nonetheless.

"Hmm…nope!" Shizuru grinned, rubbing her nose against Natsuki's cheek, "I'm turning 19, but I don't feel like acting like it right now," she kissed the cheek closest to her and smiled, "Will Natsuki indulge me tonight?"

Natsuki laughed, eyes sparkling, "Like I ever don't?" she teased, grinning. She twisted her head slightly to slant her lips against Shizuru's and sighed against them as she pulled back, "Happy birthday Shizuru, I love you," she whispered, squeezing the college student tighter at the sharp inhalation of breath that the words warranted.

"I love you too Natsuki," Shizuru returned the words, pressing her lips against Natsuki's in a soft kiss, "Very, very much,"

Natsuki grinned, and pulled herself free of Shizuru's hug, pulling the girl up with her, "Come on you, let's go out and do something," she urged, "We'll go ice-skating or something," she shrugged, "Whatever you wanna do tonight,"

Shizuru giggled, "Can we stay in?" when Natsuki's face flushed she shook her head, "Ara! I was teasing," she hooked Natsuki's arm and tugged her towards the door, "I agree, let's go ice-skating. If I remember the last time we went Natsuki had that lovely instance where she couldn't stop…"

"O-Oi! I thought we promised never to mention that!" Natsuki's voice was fading as the two headed out of the door and into the dorm hallways.

"Well, Natsuki will just have to hold my hand the whole time then so she won't become friends with the ice again, no?"

"Stupid woman, as if I'd let go anyways, it's _your_ birthday. I'm not about to let you fall. Ever."

* * *

Like I said, silly stuff. I imagine Shizuru pulling one of those baby Koala moves on Natsuki. CLINGING. Because I see them doing silly stuff like that. Yup. But happy birthday Shizuru. And that you for reading. Reviews are lovely and the like so yup. That's it. 'Till next time.

**~konaxookami**


	33. She Loved Mornings

I was struck by inspiration for this rather tiny little thing last night while watching Pawn Stars of all things. It may also have had something to do with being all comfortably snuggled up on the couch either, but whatever. It may also have something to do with the fact I wrote this on my phone first before transferring it to the computer...

This takes places in my normal universe where these two live happily ever after, no angst, lalala happy fun times. It's NOT the little universe I've been creating in the past few one-shots. No. I was working on a one-shot for that little universe, but good old Word decided to not save the auto-draft of the rough outline for it and it was lost to the ages. I'm going to start it up again once I finish with my AP testing for the year.

As always, I've editted it, but there may be some little blips that skim past me.

**# 30- She Loved Mornings**

* * *

Shizuru was sure she would never tire of watching her wife sleep. There was something about the way Natsuki's face softened when she slept. There was a certain softness that Natsuki never showed when awake on her face when she slept-as if years could be taken off of her face through sleep.

In the wee hours of a weekend morning, before their two young children woke up to demand breakfast, and before Natsuki's internal clock woke her up Shizuru would raise herself up on her elbows, smile, and watch Natsuki's peaceful face.

She would trail a finger or two over her cheeks and lips and marvel that this beautiful woman was hers. She would smile, perhaps giggle, and feel as giddy about watching Natsuki sleep as she had the first time she woke up in her arms. She would cuddle up against her wife and enjoy the way her arms would tighten in her sleep, a pout crossing her face.

There was something very comforting about being able to look at Natsuki's sleeping face and whisper sweet nothing's to her when she couldn't hear her. There was something exhilarating about the way Natsuki's cheeks would redden and she would mutter incoherent words under her breath. Then she would snuggle closer and sigh, as if to say 'stop teasing me'.

It felt right to be able to stare at Natsuki's sleeping face and not feel guilty for loving her.

It felt right to be able to wake her up with a kiss.

Her eyes would open up, bleary and unfocused, and she would blink. A lazy smile would cross her face and Shizuru would fall in love with her all over again, heart stuttering in her chest.

"Morning," her voice would be heavy with sleep, but she would still crane her neck forward for another kiss and pull her closer with her arms.

Shizuru would giggle and wrap her arms around her wife, letting the warmth of the morning and the quiet of their happiness be enough.

Then their children would burst through the door, excited and giggling. They would hop up on the bed, clambering for heir mothers' attention:

"Mama! Kaa-chan! It's time to get up!"

Natsuki would laugh, grabbing the two down into your already cozy embrace and tickle them mercilessly. Shizuru would laugh along side her most beloved people and join in on the antics, hiding her squirming children tight until they dissolved into giggling messes and the four of them collapsed back to the bed for a few precious moments of quiet before the day began.

Natsuki would smile at Shizuru over the heads of their two children and crane her neck again to meet halfway for a kiss.

Shizuru loved mornings. She loved Natsuki, and she loved her children.

In days to come, when their small children grew up to sleep in far past average waking hours, Shizuru would look back on those memories fondly, and then look on Natsuki's peaceful face and feel her arms around her.

Shizuru would smile and snuggle closer and relish it again for being so perfect.

She loved mornings.

* * *

I get the feeling that Shizuru wakes up before Natsuki and watches her sleep. In the good way of course! The way where you get warm fuzzies and think: 'Aw shucks I love this person so much and they love me too and this is so wonderful!'. Yeah. That way. I'm sure at first, when she would wake up first and find herself in Natsuki's arms she would panic and worry she would do something horrible (That's a topic for another day) But Natsuki soon cured her of that and all was well.

Also, you can't tell me you didn't rush into your parents room and jump on the bed to get them to wake up and come downstairs or whatever. I know me and my brother did. It was a Saturday morning tradition. As was the unspoken rule in the house that Sundays Mom and Dad got to sleep in and we would just sit down and watch cartoon reruns until they woke up. Lest we incur the wrath of sleep deprived parents. So the two youngin's do that often, and I just sort of see these guys being the snuggling sort of family! The kind that's always hugging or sleeping on the couch together or just being around each other. Warm fuzzies and all that jazz. I'm a big fan of them.

So yeah! Once my exams are over and I don't have any more college stuff to worry about, I'll have a steadier update schedule for all my stories. For now-it's just tiny things like this to tide things over until I can work on something bigger and better! Reviews as always, are lovely and appreciated because I could sure use some encouragement with all the work I've got loaded on me lately. Thank you as always for reading and you are all wonderful and amazing people and I wish I could just hug you all and I'll stop because I'm getting sentimental. Until Next Time!

**~konaxookami**


	34. Remnants

Hello All. Are you all well? I hope so. It would be pretty suckish to be not well during the summer. But anyways! School is officially over for me, so I have time to write again. But this isn't anything new per say...This is a collection of all the one-shots that haven't made it. In other words, ones I lost the steam for, couldn't find an ending for, or just started with no idea how to finish. OR in one case, one I had ALMOST finished, but then lost half the data and gave up on because I couldn't find the will to rewrite it all.

It seemed like an awful shame to just let them lay buried in my hard drive and not let anyone see them. Especially since some of them were stories I had told you I was doing. So here they all are! All five of them. There are loads more that I started, but I never saved them, so you don't have to sift through that nonsense. I'll put some notes before each one so you can sort of get what's going on here. And I'm working on new stuff too! Don't worry about that. It's all good over here.

This first one is a prequel to 'A Little Light' which is chapter 5 I believe? I felt bad for being so nasty to the two of them, so I let them go on a nice date! Eventually they would meet up with some thugs and Natsuki would play the hero and kick their asses. Then they would go back to Shizuru's and have sex. Presumably. I didn't get that far though. This is probably the longest remnant I have though.

* * *

You know, in the back of mind I knew I really should have been doing something else. I had about ten other things that would probably be a better way for me to spend my time. Say for instance, looking over that work file that Midori sent me last night. Seeing as I was supposed to go and do that bust in a few days, logically the thing to do would be a good girl and look over the file, right?

Well, screw being the good girl. It's been a hard week, a really hard week, and the only thing I'm looking forward to is some well deserved off time with Shizuru. Of course, this probably isn't the best way to be spending my time, but well…logic be damned I suppose.

I easily make my way over to her house and glance at the lock. I could probably break into Shizuru's house without using my key. In fact-I'd only need a bobby pin in order to get through the tumblers in her old fashioned lock. See, that's the problem with those old fashioned locks-there's not much you can do for security, if it were electronic…

"Natsuki? Do you plan on staring at my door all afternoon?" My head shoots up, ah…she's in the window. I shoot her a sheepish grin, trust me darlin' you really don't want to know what I was thinking of.

"Perhaps…Depends on whether or not you plan on taking ten hours to put on the proper outfit and makeup," I shoot back. Two can play at this game Shizuru and when you share the company I do, you're just asking for trouble. Of course, I still can't match up to her but it's fun to get some back every once and a while. Then again…

"Ara, is Natsuki insinuating that I do not need any make up? My my….whoever knew she was such a flatterer,"

She always gets you back.

"Baka, I said no such thing-" I call up and dig around in my coat pocket for my key, "I'm coming in so you better not be naked," I shoot up there, hurrying quickly to the door so I don't have to listen to her surely witty response to that. I get through the door easily and enter her home. It always sort of baffled me that she was so rich, her family that is, but she never bought herself a nice house of anything.

_"You would think you'd own a mansion or something," I pondered, glancing around her home._

_ "Ara, but this feels so much more intimate. Big houses are so dreary and lonely. I'd much rather prefer someplace nice and cozy, wouldn't you?"_

"Oi, gonna spend all day up there Shizuru?" I call up. I'm impatient, sue me. I'm not the type to watch my girl spend twenty to forty minutes in front of a closet and asking me whether this looks better than that. I couldn't honestly give a damn to be frank. I don't put all that much effort into my own appearance most times so I couldn't possibly fathom what made it so difficult to choose an outfit out.

"Ara, patience is a virtue Na-tsu-ki," Shizuru demurred, walking down the stairs slowly. Son of a…Always tryin' to get a rise out of me, I'm tellin' you! I glare up at her and take in her outfit at the same time. I quirk up an eyebrow, "It took you this long to decide to wear that?" This, by the way, way a lavender blouse and a pair of light khakis.

"Ikezu, I picked this out with Natsuki in mind!" she pouted and I cocked my brow again, "Last time we went out Natsuki told me the dress I wore was too formal for a casual date so this time I choose something less formal," I felt my cheeks heat up at this. That was the truth. No need to look like you're going to a show just to go out for a casual café date.

"Whatever," I grumble, and look her up and down again, "You look good in that," I fumble with my words, the blush coming anew. Damn it…now she's got me complimenting people…Geez, what the hell is with this woman and the way she affects me? I really should be far more cautious.

It was worth it to see the smile on her face though, the light, almost there, almost not there smile that sort of made me smile in return. "Ara, ookini," she thanked, and I almost roll my eyes at her Kyoto-ben. Like, really, we were in Fuuka now. You think she'd have picked up the dialect here-if we had one at all. Anyways…

"Are you ready to go or what? You were the one who wanted to go window shopping," I grunt, opening the door and motioning for her to tag along.

"Ara, what a gentleman," Oi, watch the comments there hon, you don't want this 'gentleman' to get pissed off you know. I snort at the comment and close the door on the way out. Before I take a few steps down I glance to both sides of the house and survey the area. Force of habit I suppose. Even if I wanted to not check out the area I would. Even though I know Shizuru's neighbors are safe enough. Hell, one of them bakes apple pies for Shizuru once a month or so. They're not that bad either.

"So, where to? Downtown doesn't sound bad right? I mean, it is a week night and all, and we could head over to the café for a bite in between," I suggest. Downtown is normally pretty clean around these hours. As long as we stayed in the shopping district and didn't head down a bit lower I wouldn't have any problems with people recognizing me or anything along those sorts of lines. Gotta keep Shizuru in the fog after all.

"Ara, I believe that would be fine," She agreed, taking my hand in hers as she tugged me along towards the train station. Urf, really. The hand holding makes me feel ridiculously crude next to her. Her hands are impossibly soft, you know? Manicured nails, the whole deal. Mine? Calluses from my guns and rough skin from gloves. I can't believe she finds my hands in the least bit comfortable to hold.

"Oi, what's with the hand holding?" I grumble, matching her pace easily.

"Ara, Natsuki had no problem with it on our last date," she mused. Well, on our last date we were wearing gloves weren't we? That's why. Ugh, damn it with the blushing again! How the hell does she always do this to me? Get me so riled up and feeling so guilty.

"Well…whatever," I mutter, turning my head away from her prying eyes. Here I am supposed to be an agent who can endure torture for days and months at a time and here I am succumbing to my emotions in front of a politician's daughter. Really. She isn't even a cop or anything! She does absolutely nothing that would make her fit to work in my world and yet she breaks through every wall I've put up.

"Natsuki looks very cute when she's blushing," I do not! C'mon now Shizuru…A girl can only take so much teasing before she has to get some back…too bad I got nothing.

"Whatever, you know I could just go home…" I trail off my sentence, glancing at her from my peripherals and she pouts.

"I'll be good! Ikezu…you don't have to threaten me," Threaten? Oh believe me sweetheart, if I wanted to **threaten** you, you' be shaking in your boots right now. What I just did could be considered a joke compared to what I could've said.

"You? Be good? Excuse me if I have a hard time believing that," was the reply I drily choose to emit. Better than choosing to tell her my former thoughts. Last thing I need is her prying into my work like that.

"Oh but I can," she replied earnestly, eyes wide and honest. If I hadn't known her for as long as I did I might have believed her. Now? All I could do was laugh at her behavior and board the bus. I can only marvel at just how much I've loosened up around this woman. When I first met her…geez…what I mess that was…

_"Holy-" I cut off the swear forming on my tongue before it could be yelled in the coffee shop. I glared up at the offender and then to my now scalding hot front. Goodbye new grey jacket. Hello coffee stain. "Watch where you're going!" I hissed, brushing a napkin against the jacket. I blinked as I took a whiff. "Were you drinking tea?"_

_ "Ara, indeed, before you happened to come by and spill it on yourself," she answered calmly, albeit, an amused smile on her face. Son of a…and Midori wants _ME_ to get to know this person! "However, I will apologize for my tea spilling on your jacket. If you would like I could have it cleaned,"_

_ I blinked at this and felt a bit taken a back. This was new. I had run into her on purpose. Hadn't meant to spill her tea on me, but I had done it deliberately, and yet she was offering to clean my jacket? Peculiar's the best word for this I think. "I suppose that seems alright. How's about I get you another drink and we call it even?" I grin._

"Ara, Natsuki?"

"Heh?" what a brilliant response Kuga. She smiled at me.

"It's our stop," she pressed, nudging me towards the door of the bus, "You went far away. Where did Natsuki go I wonder?" she mused, exiting the bus behind me.

"None of your business, that's for sure," I grumble, "Last thing I need is for you to get into my musings," I mutter.

"Oh, but Natsuki is always in my thoughts," Shizuru say what now? That's…a little strange. Flattering, but strange. Makes me feel a bit warm inside-and it's making my cheeks a bit too warm too. Damn it. "I wonder if she's eating properly, something that isn't drenched in mayo, or if she's getting enough sleep, or if perhaps she's blushing because something embarrassed her," she giggled at that, noticing my blush was getting pretty decorative at the moment.

"Shizuru…you do know that can be taken as a little bit creepy right?" I remind her, a light grin on my face.

"Ara, but Natsuki doesn't care so that makes it okay, yes?" I can't argue with that can I? Besides-that's sort of flattering in its own way. That Shizuru trusts me enough to let her mask down and let me in. I guess that just means I've accomplished what Midori sent me out to do in the first place. Granted-I'm off duty and I've been off that particular assignment for some time…but still. It's flattering.

"I suppose-but I wouldn't let anyone else see that. They'd probably get creeped out by it Shizuru," I warn, a grin on my face.

"That's fine then-since I only show this side of me to Natsuki anyways,"

"Hah! Is that so?" Well I'll be damned, don't I feel 'special'…"Well, where to first ojou-sama?" I tease, gesturing to the shops lining the roads. We'd gotten off at the top the shopping district which meant we were in the the swankier part of town. Shizuru bought most of her business crap from here, and most times I got dragged around for the ride. Not the best way to spend my days off, but it's not like I can say no when she does that stupid pouty thing with the eyes. Ugh! It's like talkin' to a child who KNOWS it works and uses it to their advantage.

She sends me a withering look before her eyes wander towards a shop I know well. Ugh…another business suit? "I do need something to wear for an important meeting with my father later this week…Could we browse now so I can get a head start?" she asked a light smile on her face.

I blink, "You have a meeting this week? I didn't know about that…" I frowned, furrowing my brow. How weird…for me to have work later in the week and for her to have a meeting…Damn it Kuga-Quit thinking so hard! I refuse to think about that stupid file on my desk until I get home later! End of story. Still though, I hate not knowing where Shizuru's going to be. I'd like her head to stay attached to her shoulders, in a sense I suppose.

"Ara, Natsuki is concerned?" She giggled slightly, raising a hand to her face to muffle the sound, "But there is no need for Natsuki's concern. It's merely a small meeting to talk about some new bills otou-sama was thinking of passing,"

"Huh…whatever then," I grumble, "So are you going into the shop or what?" I motion towards the definitely over priced shop and she nods, "Then by all means lead the way,"

* * *

(This was a companion to the Hime/Otome crossover early on too. Chapter 7 or something? I dunno. All the chapters sort of mix together nowadays...This time it was Otome!Natsuki and HiME!Shizuru. There are some errors here and there about Garderobe because I hadn't really finished the series -or even really watched Otome- at the time. In the end it was supposed to have Shizuru sort of break down about the Festival-similar to Natsuki in the first part- and have Natsuki console her and tell her not to worry about the past. Also for Shizuru to admit what she had done to Natsuki in her sleep and then for Kruger to brush it off and tell her why she really shouldn't worry about that. I lost the steam for this one not even half way through. It was really sad. Because I liked it. But just couldn't finish it.)

It was strange, I acknowledged, that for the first time in my life I was completely and utterly baffled. Granted, I had seen some pretty weird things in my life, most of which I could very easily say were strange. But this? This was the first thing in my life that I truly and without a doubt call straight up bizarre. I mean, hell, even if that damned Nagi brat turned himself around and turned out to be a fluffy sap of a politician I'd still have nothing to top this on the charts.

"Natsuki? I brought us some tea to have while you work,"

Now-I hear this all the time. If I don't hear it, it normally doesn't bode well for me or the person who usually says it. This time though? A different beast altogether. I could trace the differences in it though. It was lighter, younger. A few notes higher than the voice I was used to, and a tad more formal. The accent was heavier, but lilting. I glanced up at the source of the voice and found myself blinking again. Damn was the resemblance uncanny. But then again-that's sort of to be expected isn't it Natsuki? They _are_ the same person after all.

"Ah, thanks Fujino-san," Kruger thanked almost clumsily as she took the small cup from the tray the teenager held in her hands. She let her gaze linger for a second in the same amazement she had been facing for the past week and a half. It was a sense of Déjà vu for the Gakuenchou as she found herself superimposing a Pearl's uniform over the clothes that the teenager was currently wearing. She blinked, tearing her eyes away and shaking her head in mild embarrassment. She was a grown adult, really, she was acting ridiculous. She felt her cheeks heat up when she heard the girl giggle at her.

"Shizuru is just fine Natsuki. Since I call you Natsuki, it makes sense Natsuki should call me by my name as well," Shizuru Fujino gave the woman across the desk a small smile at the similar mannerism she knew so well. And woman she was. How surprised she had been when she saw Natsuki Kruger for the first time. Natsuki had blossomed with age. Her teenager cuteness had molded into a beautifully strong and mature woman. It had been surprising to hear Natsuki speak with such authority and maturity. She had to admit, she seemed to be developing a small crush for this version of Natsuki, and found herself wondering if her Natsuki would ever be like this one.

Natsuki looked up and shook her head, "I suppose, but still…" she rubbed the back of her neck, "It's strange," she murmured, gazing at the girl before her, "You're a bit…I don't know…Aren't you a bit mature for your age?" she questioned, taking a sip of the tea the girl had brought. _Such a strange flavor…_the thought tickled her mind. But that was to be expected, the girl knew a different way of brewing tea, and Natsuki couldn't say that she didn't like it. Different, but she could taste the care that had brewed it, and the care in it. Strange as it sounded, just from tasting Fujino's tea, she knew the girl was too much like Shizuru Viola. Tea addicts, the both of them. The thought almost had her chuckle.

"Ara, I suppose. But then again I was Fuuka Gakuen's kaichou, so I suppose part of it grew from that experience," Shizuru shrugged casually and sat in the chair she'd pulled close to the headmaster's desk, "Though I must say, Natsuki has more on her plate than I ever did as Kaichou," she added, a almost coy smile sliding to her face.

Natsuki sent the girl just short of withering stare and snorted, "Naturally. I _am_ the Gakuenchou, for better or worse," she grumbled, shifting some papers on her desk, "Granted, I normally have help. Yohko, Miss Maria and Shizuru are normally around helping me out," she explained and felt a sharp pain in her chest when she mentioned her lover. _Bah, what's wrong with you, you idiot?_ She scolded herself, _She's been away on missions for a much longer time than this-why're you so mopey? _In the other half her mind she found herself reminding herself that it was because the Graceful Amethyst's quarters were currently being used by her doppelganger and her own bed was feeling unusually lonely.

"Ara, than does Natsuki want me to help her?" the girl seemed to perk up, a wider smile coming to her face, "I would like to know what it is that Natsuki has to do as a headmaster of a school-it will make for such an interesting story to tell to my Natsuki when I get back," she almost regretted saying the broody girl's name a second time. Kuga Natsuki…Shizuru wasn't sure if she was upset, worried, heck, if she had even noticed the Kyoto born girl had been gone. She lowered her head at the thought of Natsuki not noticing, _It would serve me right. If I go back and she looks at me as if I hadn't been gone at all. She might even accuse me of lying. Considering how much of that I've been doing lately I wouldn't be begrudge her that notion…_

"Shizuru?" Natsuki's eyebrows met in a frown as she watched the earnest expression turn to one of pain. She felt herself as the girl quickly covered it up with a familiar smile. _This girl is too young to have to need a mask like that. Even Shizuru's wasn't that good at this age…_ "You can help if you'd like, but I'm sure most of it will go over your head,"

"I'll do my best to keep up Natsuki," Shizuru answered, standing and striding over to stand next to the headmaster, "It is spring, no? So does Natsuki have to deal with new enrollments?" she asked, leaning over the cobalt haired headmaster with a smile.

"I suppose-normally I just check over the list of people who want their daughters or ladies in waiting to become students here. Most times we have to admit people with influence in governments around the world before students who need scholarships and such," Natsuki explained, looking over the list, "Not only that-but most girls have to pass a few different tests to enter if they make it through the preliminary choosing,"

"I see…so, does that mean that Garderobe doesn't take scholarship students?" Shizuru asked, "That seems strange, since at Fuuka Gakuen quite a few girls were there solely on scholarships…they wouldn't have been there otherwise," she mused, and then in her head considered that was because of the extremely unusual circumstances involved.

"Heh?" Kruger turned and rose an eyebrow, "Really? The girls didn't even apply to the school? No test, no recommendations?" when Shizuru shook her head she blinked again, "That's…very odd," she mumbled, turning to her paperwork, "Pretty strange school you got there Fujino," she mused.

"Well, there was a reason for the scholarships. Beside the Kazahana scholarship, all other scholarships were received through hard work, effort, and other extreme circumstances. Yes…" Shizuru trailed off, looking out the windows before her, "The Kazahana scholarship…was just a ruse to get us to go to _that_ place,"

Natsuki turned, noticing the tone Shizuru was using and furrowed her brow, "You got that scholarship…the Kazahana one?" she fumbled over the name, not used to the way it rolled over her tongue, "I thought you were the scholar-like type, why'd you get the free pass scholarship?" It didn't add up to the image of the teenager Kruger had been able to generate. The girl was the responsible kaichou who, no doubt, came from a wealthy family who could easily send her to a boarding school without any need for worries about money.

Shizuru hesitated, just long enough for Natsuki to notice it was there, "Yes," she finally answered, her tone even, "I was one of the ten who received the scholarship," she turned away slightly from the desk, her eyes clearly far away, "It was all in their plan, getting us all in one place. She noticed it before it connected in my mind though…" a tired chuckle, "Who would've thought that…"

Kruger frowned slightly, she hated when people spoke in riddles. It was frustrating and made her head hurt. "Who noticed what?" she had to fight the urge to snap, as she would have if Viola had been the one doing the talking, because then she would have known the cryptic answer was deliberate. With this girl though, she fought and held her tongue.

"Natsuki…she noticed that they, District One, were gathering us girls all together," Shizuru answered, "Of course…I didn't understand fully why until much later…but that was only after I awakened," her words were grave, a tone that Natsuki was surprised to hear from a person so young.

"Awakened?"

"As a HiME. But…even after that, I didn't notice that I was already stuck in the web that they strung," she lifted her head and faced the windows, "The Carnival…what a twisted name for such a horrible thing…"

Natsuki stood and joined the girl by the window. It was strange to her to be looking down slightly at the chestnut haired girl, noticing for the first time she normally had to look upward to see the woman. "What…Shizuru, what are HiME, and this thing…a Carnival?" she narrowed her eyes, "Is this Carnival the reason you're here?" her words her just as grave as Fujino's had been, but wielded in such a different manner than the almost melancholic version of the tone she had just heard.

Shizuru's head shook slowly, "No, the Carnival is long since over. The HiME…or battle princesses as they were known in the past are a group of twelve girls who carry an extraordinary gene in their bodies. This gene allows them to conjure a weapon of some sort and a creature with unimaginable powers. The Elements and the Child. They were the gifts…or curses depending on the view that the HiME gene gave us. The gene's activation was only triggered by the HiME star that drew towards Earth and threatened the human race," Shizuru paused, closing her eyes to gather her thoughts, "It was the HiMEs' duty to bring the world back to peace by fighting one another and finding the most powerful among us. She would be the one to stop the star and save the world,"

Natsuki let the words sink in for a moment, feeling the uncanny similarity to her own GEM when the girl explained the powers bestowed upon the HiME. "So…this Carnival…that's what the fighting was called? Why was it so important that you all be there? Or that it had to be there?" she questioned, wanting to understand what the whole matter was, yet worrying that the strange girl would clam up and pull the mask that she had worn back up again. Then she wouldn't get anything out of her.

"Fuuka was the land where the gods supposedly descended. That's why we could summon our Child and our Element. The land amplified our emotions and feelings, the very source of our powers. Love…" she let the word fall affectionately from her lips, "Love was the beginning of it all. Our love for the most precious person in our hearts gave strength to our Child and helped power them to destroy one another," a almost sarcastic smirk crawled onto her face, "It was fitting that love be our downfall as well. Our love for our most important person was dangerous to them. If our Child was destroyed, than the source of their power would die as well. Our most precious person…no one could bear to lose them, so the battles were fierce, were desperate,"

Natsuki gave the girl a grim look. _How cruel…They didn't even know what they were getting into…They had no choice. Otome…they choose their fate. These girls…how terrible. _

"The end of the Carnival was rather…anticlimactic to be said. After we'd all been eliminated save for two…we all came back to stop the Star from ever coming again. Then…we went back to everyday life. Whatever everyday life could be salvaged after such an experience," Shizuru gave a sort of twisted chuckle and gave the headmaster a small smile, "That was that. Quite an explanation for the reason of getting a scholarship, mm?"

Kruger frowned again and eyed the girl warily, "I suppose. Still though-that's quite the fairy tale…I wouldn't believe it if we didn't have Otome in our world," she mused, staring down at the courtyard before her. "It's a rule at Garderobe to warn a girl about what the risks are in being an Otome are before she joins the school.

* * *

(This one was a suggestion I got a while ago. Like a year or two ago. Natsuki as a player. Which is greatrole reversal actually. I intended for her to meet Shizuru and contemplate the whole going steady thing for Shizuru since it was clear Shizuru wouldn't have her otherwise. I clearly put way to much exposition in this. I should have just jumped to the point and run with it.)

The bass was thrumming, the speakers blaring, the beat pumping. Yeah, this was my territory. Amongst the wild rhythms and the flashing lights I could roam and no one would care who the hell I was or what the hell I was doing. It was a jungle of bodies, bars, and DJs and I could navigate through it without any help. Hell, I practically owned the place. This club was my playground, and I ruled it from the very top.

Obsidian. That's the name of the place. It's swanky if you want to call it that. You have to have money or some kinda body to get in really. It's all about status here. So it's that sort of stuck up club I suppose. The atmosphere is great though. Ever been in a room with a bunch of people who _know_ they've got a body worth lookin' at with a supply of alcohol? I'm tellin' you it's probably one of the best places to be.

Anyways, I'm getting off topic. There was this one night that I'll never forget there. In fact, even if It had happened somewhere else I think it would have still happened. I met a girl. I mean, this was a bona fide _woman. _She knew it too. You could tell she had this sort of swagger to her, a calm sort of knowing air to her. Mysterious, a great poker face, a smirk and a smile that'd make anyone melt and feel a fire light up in them. I'll tell you about it…It's really the best story I've ever told, honest…

I got to the club around 10. I knew that Saturday was a good day for me. Everyone was complaining and would get cozy after a few drinks and a couple of nudges in the right direction. All of which I planned on doing tonight. I wouldn't do that right away though; I'd sit myself down at the bar and scope out the crowd for the night…

I sat at my normal spot at the bar and grinned, tonight would be a good night. "Midori-give me something cold," I called, calling the red hair over to my seat, flashing her a smirk.

"Something cold? Nat-chan, everything here is cold. Unless the fridge is dead," she called back, leaning over the counter towards me a smile on her face, "Hadn't seen you in a few days Nat-chan, I was getting concerned maybe you'd settled down with someone for a while," I snorted as she poured me a glass of water. Ugh…was she trying to keep me clean for an hour?

"Me? Please Midori, none of these girls could keep up with me for more than two days," I rolled my eyes, "They've got no brains and no personality," I smirked, "Why do you think it's so easy to two time on most of the girls in this freakin' city?"

Midori shrugged, "I wouldn't know, Youko keeps me on a short leash," she replied glibly, cleaning out a glass while surveying the crowd, "You've got fair pickings tonight Kuga, I've got to say," she sent a wink my way, "I'm almost jealous of you, you scamp," she teased.

"Hah, yeah right, where are the usual suspects anyhow?" I mused, glancing around the bar and the surrounding area. Ah, there was one of them now. Magenta in the dim light, the fierce red hair of Yuuki Nao was unmistakable. I felt the grin come to my face before I could control it. Nao was a wonder. She was of the same skin as me, but she had a different prey, and prey they were to her. You'd have to be careful around her, if you're attached to your wallet that is. Of course, I never worried about it. Nao couldn't pick my pocket if she wanted to, and there was a sort of kindred spirit-ship between us that kept us from ripping each other's throats out. If you think I'm kidding, you'd be wrong, very wrong.

"Kuga, fancy seeing you here, I thought you'd gotten that girl the other night to last you more than two days," Nao sauntered over, a smirk on her face that would make even the Cheshire Cat writhe in envy.

"Bah, you too? First Midori and now you," I grumbled, taking a swig of my drink, "You two should know me better by now," I rolled my eyes, "Never get attached to someone like that for too long, they'll only hurt you," it was a mantra of mine. I used to wear my heart on my sleeve when I was a kid, but no more. Those days were long past, and I'd learned not to be so stupid. Trust no one with what was easily breakable and you'd be set for life. "What made you think that'd girl last any longer than the rest anyhow?" I groused. There hadn't been much special about her. A blonde, a bit spacey, but damn she had a body, and I suppose if I had gotten to know her, she would've been pretty nice too. IF I had gotten to know her.

"Dunno, you didn't give up on her for one, normally if someone gives you the cold shoulder you brush her off and you go on to the next," Nao shrugged and took her seat beside me, "Unless she really wasn't worth all that trouble?" she hazarded.

I threw her a shrug, it hadn't been anything special. The night we had spent together was hardly memorable. She had been the same as the rest, smooth talk her or get her tipsy enough and she'd do anything. I'd have felt bad if I wasn't so numb to it already. "I wanted a challenge, turned out to be an alright chase. She held up with me for most of the night before the alcohol really got to her,"

Nao snorted, "Maybe if you tried a guy for once you wouldn't get bored so easily," I shot Nao a glare. She knew damn well I didn't do guys. She rose a hand in defense, "Alright! Geez Kuga, loosen up or get laid or something, loose the glare would ya?" I turned my glare to my glass. She knew why I didn't trust guys. My father was the first to betray me, and a string of men I thought I trusted after that. It was the same old bullcrap. 'I'll be there for you', 'you can count on me'…stupid and useless words…at least with a girl, you can tell when they're being sincere.

"Do you not remember what I did to Takeda?" I reminded her. That had been a nasty break up. I had gone steady with him for what? A few months? I couldn't even remember. It wasn't anything special. No fireworks, no spark, I don't recall ever even really liking the guy, even though he was really into me. I almost felt bad for him. Almost. I had to literally pummel him to get it through his head. Kendo men…they've got the thickest heads. Same goes for Mai's boyfriend Tate. A good enough guy, honest, sincere, but still has a bit of trouble understand things and reading the situation. Still, he's likable. Tolerable. Unlike Takeda.

"Now that was the night…you're lucky that Kanzaki put in a good word for you back then, or else his old man would've tossed you out of here never to be seen again," Nao mused, and grinned at Midori, "Remember that night Midori?" she called to the bartender.

"Mmm? Oh! You mean _that_ night, that was the best night I've worked here in ages," Midori laughed, "Man Nat-chan, it took three of us to pull you off of him! And he was crying too!" I allowed myself a smirk. He had had it coming. He was like that annoying dog that just kept coming back for more. The only way to get them to stop is to forcefully tell them no.

"Glad I amused you," I snickered, "But if you recall Mai scolded my ear off for a week," I shook my head, "Kept going on about how I should've been nicer about it, or I should've listened, or something ridiculous like that,"

"I did what now Natsuki?" Speak of the devil and they shall appear, here she was. I'd known Mai since I was in middle school, we were in the same year because of my school skipping. Constantly mothering me, almost to a fault, but we got along and we shared an apartment for a while before I decided to move out. We're still pretty close; but when she's got Tate around…well, she's only got eyes for him I'll just say that much. I'm happy for them, really, so I gave them some space.

"Oh, nothing Mai," I threw her an innocent smile, "Just reminiscing on all the years of nagging," I threw in, glancing around her, "Where's Tate?" I asked, not spotting the two toned ginger anywhere.

"Oh, he had to pick up a shift at work so he told me to go out tonight," Mai shrugged, she looked over me and blinked, "Wait, where's that girl from before?" I groaned. Damn it! Why was everyone so hung up on it?

"You too? Geez Mai…you of all people should know how this works," I grumbled, taking the last swig of my drink, "Ugh…Midori, give me something with alcohol in it this time please?" I called, sliding my glass towards her. I turned back to Mai, "I don't understand why you all want to nag me so much…"

Oh geez…Mai took her stance, the one that meant a lecture and I slumped. Hands on a cocked hip and a firm scowl…hello nag time? "You know…you're not 18 anymore Natsuki, I mean…I'm worried about you," About what? I was about to ask her when she started up again, "You never stay with someone for long…you need someone to stick things out with, someone to count on," She paused, "Someone who isn't just a friend," I blinked, stunned. Someone to count on? I didn't count on anyone. Even my friends. I trusted them to a point, but it really was all up to me. Everything.

"Good luck with that Tokiha-That'll happen the day the world freezes over," Nao taunted, taking the words out of my mouth. I gave a small nod in concurrence. Seriously, Mai knew me better than anyone. She of all people should have known how I am.

* * *

(I did this in Fall of 2010, hoping to have it up for this fall when I didn't finish it then. Guess who forgot and decided to write something else? This idiot. Some small family fluff, WAY before I created Keiki. Not much else to say besides that I am the Kaito in this story. Always. Leaves are never cleared when I am around. Ever.)

Autumn, Shizuru decided, was easily one of her favorite times of the year. Everyone was simply so cheerful and the foliage was so bright and beautiful that she found herself smiling as she looked out to the trees. Everything had a different hue and everything had a crisp crunch to it. Truly, it was a quite festive and cheerful time of year.

That was until the leaves fell.

She had giggled at Natsuki's cursing the fact they happened to have a large tree in their front yard and had thoroughly enjoyed Natsuki putting off raking up the leaves until she truly needed to. Now, a day before Halloween, she was finally forced to shovel up all the leaves that had gathered in their yard and get them out of the way. Kaito had even decided to help. Well, Natsuki had thought he was going to help.

Kaito laughed joyfully as he jumped into another newly made pile of leaves and popped out from the rustic foliage and grinned at Shizuru, "Un, Shizuru-okaa-chan, aren't the leaves fun?" he asked cheerfully, looking at his blue haired mother from the corner of his eyes with a small giggle.

"Ara, I do believe they are Kaito-chan. Don't you agree Natsuki?" Shizuru agreed, amiably throwing the question at her grumbling lover.

Said jaded eyes woman glared at Shizuru and pointed at her menacingly, well as menacing as a rake could be, growling. "Quiet you. If you think it's so fun why don't you come to help?" she snapped at the smiling brunette.

"Ara, but it wouldn't be nearly as fun helping as it is watching," Shizuru countered, shifting slightly on the stairs up to her home. "Besides, I'm sure that Natsuki would simply say I was doing it wrong and proceed to fix any work I were to accomplish anyways," she added.

Natsuki huffed slightly and rolled her eyes, "As if," she muttered, raking a few strokes before noticing her son lying face up in a particularly large pile. "hmm…Hey, Shizuru, you think the collector would take anything in the leaf pile?" she mused, grinning.

"Ara, I would certainly think so, why do you ask?" Shizuru replied, playing along with the grinning woman before her.

"I dunno…I just get the feeling that if Kai doesn't get up soon he's going to become part of a compost heap," she casually replied, tossing a pile of leaves onto the confused boy. She laughed as he thrashed around a bit, trying to free himself from the large clump of leaves that fell on him and whined in protest.

"That's not fair Natsuki-mama! They wouldn't take me!" Kaito protested, popping his head from the leaves, a few comically stuck in his hair. He pouted and stood, taking up his rake again, "I get it, I'll work I'll work…" he grumbled, going back to raking like he was supposed to.

Shizuru gave a light chuckle of amusement and went back to reading her book and enjoying the sound of leaves being swept away. She was grateful for the fact she had not been roped into helping, and stretched as she waited for the two to finish. The book she was reading was quite interesting and the weather was quite pleasant, so she had no intention of going inside.

Natsuki grunted as she shoveled another heap of leaves in the middle of the tarp on her lawn. She glanced over to her wife, who was, placid as ever, reading a novel. She resisted the urge to growl at the woman. She had been the one who said they should rake the leaves, so shouldn't she be helping? It wasn't like a rake was much different than a naginata-and things would go faster. She suppressed a snicker at the thought of Shizuru's fierce naginata being replaced with a harmless rake.

* * *

(This was going to be a sequel to my very first Mai HiME story the two-shot 'Fixing It Up' (was that the title?). I actually had a HUUUUUGGGEEEE chuck of it finished and then BLAM! Power goes out. Wasn't saved. Kona cries forever. Because I couldn't for the LIFE of my remember where I was going with the story while I was writing it. I just wrote it. So I gave up. Which sounds really stupid, but I honestly couldn't just rewrite it. Every time I tried it ended up a messy piece of junk. So here's the only bit that got saved.)

Natsuki shivered slightly as she stood in the frigid winter air. She brought her gloved hands together and rubbed them together, trying to create some sort of friction and get some heat. Meanwhile her mind was occupied with thought. Five months. She'd been going out with Shizuru for five months now. She scowled slightly, ducking her chin into the pale blue scarf around her neck. They'd been going out, but she wouldn't use the words 'dating' or 'girlfriend' when people asked her about it. Even when Shizuru would bring it up she would argue the fact that they weren't dating but simply 'trying'. As Natsuki thought about that particular phrase she felt a memory dredge it's way up to the front of her mind.

_"So…you would be willing to try for a relationship?" Shizuru asked, her voice small, tinted with faint hope. _

_Natsuki felt her face flush even deeper and shook her head, "Well, maybe not a relationship per say, but something close to that…like just dating or something-to try it! I mean I'm still unsure and…" she trailed off, looking up and Shizuru's now semi-amused expression, "And I'm making myself look like a total nut job aren't I?" she grumbled, shoulders slumping a bit. She blinked in surprise as Shizuru patted her head lightly, turning the motion into a caress of her hair._

_"I believe that I would be honored to be 'just dating or something' with Natsuki. If it's with you, I'll always be content with that."_

Natsuki let out a small huff of warm breath at the thought and furrowed her eyebrows. _Thinking back she was probably really happy about that, but now? I must seem like some sort of heartless bastard for still pushing her away like this…_She thought with a small amount of frustration. Her hands balled up into fists almost by reflex and she jammed them in her jacket's pockets harshly. _I'm probably over thinking this again…I just need to come out and say it! Shizuru and I are girlfri-I mean…We're dat-…_She groaned aloud, "This'll be harder than I thought…" she groused with a sigh.

"Ara, What will be harder Natsuki?" Natsuki yelped at the sound of the amused Kyoto-ben and jumped slightly as she turned to face her date. Shizuru had dressed accordingly for the cold weather, wearing a tan overcoat and a pair of black pants that looked to be warm. She held a small purse in her gloved hand and the other of the pair was brushing some chestnut locks out of a pair of amused burgundy eyes. A light smile adorned the older woman's lips and a eyebrow was raised delicately in question.

"Sh-Shi-Shizuru!" Natsuki stuttered over her date's name before finding her tongue, "When did you get here?" she questioned quickly, the rushed voice accompanied by a fierce blush. She found herself stiffening at Shizuru's light giggle that followed her question, embarrassment rising in her chest.

"Just a little while ago, just long enough to witness that adorable expression you had on, Na-tsu-ki,"

* * *

That's all of them! I'm sorry I just dropped them all on you. Especially since they're all unfinished. I know I 'm a terrible person but this is really super terrible of me. I won't even ask for and reviews for this because this is so awful of me. BUUUUUT!

What I will ask for is ideas! I'd like to ask you all for a prompt. Anything. Anything as all as long as it's PG-13. Seriously. AANNNDD Unlike the last time I did this I promise it won't be horribly depressing. Unlike you ask for that which is totally cool too you know. So! Send me a PM, or maybe leave it as a review-I don't care! Just, whatever you'd like to ready-LET ME KNOW.

Thank you as always for reading and putting up with me and my stupidity. Maybe now that I'm a HS grad I won't be such an idiot? That would be nice. Until next time!

**~konaxookami**


	35. It Starts with a Letter

This is something I wrote back in the spring for a class when I was getting frustrated with how my original drafts for a story conference were going. I almost gave up on it and turned in this instead because I knew the characters so well and I felt so good about a piece I had written as a joke instead of the one I had put so much thought into. Seriously. So this is americanized rule 63 Shiznat without the whole Shizuru crush and all, because it had to be short and I wanted to keep it as class friendly as possible.

Non Beta'd but pretty well edited since it was going to be read in class for a grade. Take this as you will, this is merely a placeholder for a better story coming up just in time for the holiday season. I just felt super guilty for leaving this series hanging for so long (don't even get me started on my Sailor Moon stories oh god.)

**It starts with a letter**

* * *

"So you really got to talk to Shaun? Like, a _whole_ conversation?"

The boy in the back of the classroom gritted his teeth at the gushed question. _Not this again…_

"Yeah! It was so incredible. He really is as pretty as everyone makes him out to be, and he's _so_ polite!" a dreamy sigh, "He's like a modern day prince."

The boy sucked in a sharp breath, attempting to ignore the chatter, but as usual the high pitched gossip of his girl classmates pierced through any attempts at ignorance.

"Unlike _Nate_," this time a groan accompanied the words, "Who is pretty much the worst person in this school."

The boy's hands clenched up against his desk.

"I heard he once knocked a freshman out for looking at him funny!" an attempted hushed whisper answered.

"Well what do you expect? His mom dies and his dad runs out on him; you're bound to turn out messed up."

That was it. The screech of the boy's chair halted the girl's giggling at once and clear jade eyes glared out frown between messy raven fringe at the girls. They froze in their seats, eyes wide as deer stuck in headlights. A scowl etched onto the boy's face and he had to bite back the retort that was begging to erupt from his throat. He fought it and managed a rough sigh.

He exited, grabbing his bag and storming from the room. He should have been used to it. He heard it every day. Teachers…classmates…lawyers, it didn't matter. Nate Kruger was branded a troublemaker and a delinquent. The only reason that the private school he attended allowed him to stay was because of the money his father continuously fed to the trustees.

Nate kept his eyes focused on the tile of the floors, ignoring the whispers of the students around him. _Forget 'em,_ he reminded himself, _by the end of the month this school will kick me out too. Doesn't matter how much my old man is paying them to keep me here soon enough they'll get rid of me too, just like the rest of them. _The thought made him scoff, how many other schools had he been to in the past six years? He'd lost count after the third kicked him out for skipping.

"Nate Kruger?"

Nate stopped in his tracks, and he heard the normal chatter of the hallways fall silent at the smooth voice. He turned, lifting his chin and sneered at the student before him. "Yes Mr. Student Council President?" the contempt in Nate's voice was palpable as he glared at Shaun Viola.

The well kempt boy didn't rise up to the jeer and smiled at the title, "If you would please Nate, I need to see you in the Student Council Office," he requested, all politeness in his voice and manner, his umber eyes earnest and free of pretense. He brushed a few stray bangs of chestnut hair from his forehead and tilted his head only a fraction, "Now would be best, no?" he added, a sort of warning to the smooth tone despite the genial front.

Nate's shoulders stiffened and the grip on his school bag was borderline painful as he nodded and followed his fellow senior down the hallways. The whispers, as always, followed them both.

"Finally someone's going to put Kruger in his place. Figures the Pres would do something about it-He's always on top of things," one boy murmured in relief as the two passed

"I betcha Nate would be really popular with the girls if he'd lose the whole icy demeanor thing. I mean seeing him next to Shaun there-" Nate only caught a snippet of that conversation as he slammed the door to the Student Council Room shut behind him.

"What do you want from me Shaun?" Nate snapped, tossing his bag on the nearest table, "I thought I told you I didn't want your sympathy," he growled, dropping into the chair in front of the desk in the front of the room, "I can take care of myself."

"Yes, yes of course Nate," Shaun rolled his eyes, the polite mask he had been wearing in front of their classmates dropping from his features in favor of a exasperated look. "I didn't call you in here to nag at you or fuss," he explained, waving a hand as Nate rolled his eyes, "No it's true! I was told by the head of the school board to give you this," he picked up an envelope from the table and offered it to Nate.

"What's this, my expulsion letter?" Nate snickered, a smirk rising to his lips, "And here you said that they wouldn't dream of kicking me out," a harsh bark of laughter, "I knew it…"

"Actually Nate, it's a letter from your father."

Nate's smirk dropped from his lips in a flash and his expression ran cold. The silence in the room was thick as Nate stared at the offered letter with unreadable eyes. Shaun's brow furrowed and he cleared his throat in an attempt to get Nate to take the letter from his hands, "Nate? You really should-" the hesitant words were cut off with a sharp reply.

"I don't want it," Nate's voice was harsh. He rose from his chair quickly, teeth clicking shut as he felt his blood begin to boil, "You-you can tell that arrogant, low life _bas-_"

"Nate!" Shaun cut through the angry voice and he dropped the letter back to the desk, "Relax, come on, I'm sure that whatever is in that letter is perfectly fine," he assured, leaning over his desk and peering at the shaking boy in confusion, "What's wrong with you?"

"You can tell him to shove it," Nate's voice was hardly above a whisper as he seethed, "How dare he even _pretend_ to care about me?" He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes and he squeezed his eyes shut and hung his head to hide his face, "How could he after _everything_?"

_Tires squealed in protest as the car careened towards the edge of the cliff. The sound of guardrail snapping seemed to hang in the air. Nate felt his body slam into the car door and he cried out in pain. His mother's startled cry and the sight of the churning churning waters rushing towards the car were etched into his memory along with the stinging pain of ice cold water that engulfed him when they finally hit the water below. _

_When Nate finally woke up there was no one there waiting at his bedside. No family, no friends, only doctors who came and went. After the first month he gave up hope of his father actually coming to visit him and buried the fact that his mother had died to a place deep in his heart where he wouldn't have to think about it. When he was finally discharged one of his father's lawyers picked him up and sent him off to a boarding school, handing him a card and assuring him he wouldn't have to worry about money or a place to stay anymore. Nate's father never came to visit._

"Nate…?" Shaun's voice was tinged with worry as he walked around his desk and shook the silent student's shoulder, "Hey, Nate what's wrong?"

Nate shook his head, "I'm not taking that letter Shaun," he rose his head, blotting the beginnings of the tears away with the heel of his palm, "I don't acknowledge that man as my father," he pointed at the letter and had to resist the urge to spit on the letter, "He had his chance a long time ago to fix things with me, and he decided to go off and marry some younger woman behind my mother's back instead," he shrugged Shaun's hand off his shoulder and turned his back to the teen, walking over to the window of the room, "He's probably just written that he and his _new_ wife have a son and that I won't be getting any money from him once I turn eighteen."

Shaun sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets, "Okay, so you and your father an estranged? Well I haven't had a conversation lasting more than twenty seconds with my father in more than three years either," Shaun countered, "Do you really think you're the only one with problems Nate?"

"Oh so you want to one up me Shaun?" Nate's head swung around and he opened his arms wide, "Then by all means Mr. Popular Priss go ahead! Go ahead and moan and groan about how mommy and daddy dear don't pay enough attention to you and they only see you as trophy son and how you have to be perfect all the time!" Nate's voice rose in pitch until it broke and finally ended in a hushed tone, "_I dare you_."

The two locked eyes for a while and as the silence drew on Nate felt more and more like a fool as Shaun stared back at him with a calm and impassive face. His arms fell back to his side and he gulped as he realized how ridiculous he must have sounded. "Ah…I mean…" he trailed off, all the anger in his system draining from his body.

"Are you done complaining about my 'perfect' life Nate?" Shaun's voice was quiet. When Nate gave a nod, he heaved a sigh, "No one's life is perfect Nate. I've been taught since I was a child to play a certain role for my public life. You've had tragedy in your life I cannot fathom," Shaun took the few steps back to his desk and plucked the letter back up into his hands, "We have our doubts, our shortcomings, and our demons," he closed the distance between Nate and himself, "But it's how we face these parts of ourselves we hate or want to ignore that make us better people." The letter was extended to the space between them and Nate stared at it with wary eyes.

"You can run from what's happened to you, or confront it and learn from it. You never know what might come of it," Shaun smirked and the errant thought that no one would believe Nate if he said he saw a smirk on Shaun's face passed through is mind, "After all, when we first met at the beginning of the year, who could have dreamt we would be unlikely friends?"

Nate snorted, "Friends? I _tolerate_ you Shaun," he retorted. There was truth to the statement though, _He's right, even if I hate to say it, when we met the first time I got dragged in here for skipping class, who would have thought I would end up getting to meet the real Shaun instead of the fake Shaun. _He paused in his thought for a moment, staring at the letter, _Who would have thought he'd see past my fake exterior too?_

A hesitant hand reached out and took the letter with a ginger grasp, "I guess…It sort of makes sense," Nate murmured, "But don't think I'm going to turn all soft and cuddly now Viola. Like heck I'm letting a year's worth of work towards keeping people away go to waste," he fiddled with the opening to the envelope as Shaun laughed.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of that Nate," Shaun assured, "The last thing the school could take would be that the resident delinquent is actually a kind and sensitive individual with Daddy issues," he teased, "They wouldn't be able to handle it."

Nate actually cracked a smile at that, and pried open the letter with his thumb, pulling the contents out.

_Dear Nate…_

* * *

I apologize I swear for all of this hoohaa and nonsense. I'm working on stuff it's just that college is really kicking my ass and it's not pleasant and FINALS ARE NEXT WEEK and I am not ready. Words of encouragement are appreciated now more than ever friends. Still, thank you for reading. Seriously. And until next time!

`Konaxookami


	36. A Little Tug

I had a whole month to write new things and I got barely any work done. That was a bad thing. So while I'm supposed to be packing to head back to school I instead wrote this. Doodling Natsuki with short hair as a kid is one thing, but I've never pictured her with short hair as an adult. So that sort of spawned this little thing.

Ignore any grammar bits I may have missed, (I haven't been in classes for over a month, I'm out of practice) and as always I don't own anything.

**#32: A little tug**

* * *

"Ara, it certainly is an interesting look on Natsuki…"

"Ugh. Please don't try to make it sound better than it is Shizuru. There is a reason I have kept my hair long since I was a kid. I look ridiculous with short hair," Natsuki grumbled, running a hand through her shortened locks. She blushed, hiding her face in a hand, "I don't think I can be seen in public like this."

"Oh Natsuki, melodrama is for high school students," Shizuru reminded, humor in her voice. She pulled the girl into a hug on their loveseat and sighed, "I think it's different."

"Different," Natsuki's voice was a deadpan.

"Different," Shizuru confirmed, kissing her cheek, "And as we have learned in the past, trying different things tend to lead to some very nice results. Besides, weren't you saying that you were getting tired of it being so hot in the summer?"

"Yeah, but I was just planning on getting it trimmed!" Natsuki exclaimed, uncovering her face to scowl, "But no, some middle school brat on the train was blowing a bubble and it just happened to pop on my hair."

"Natsuki knows it was an accident yes?" Shizuru's eyes were full mirth as she teased her fingers down the edge of Natsuki's hair. Natsuki blushed again as the fingers brushed against her cheek as they slipped through strands of hair. Her hair scraped just barely past the end of chin now, and she wasn't used to the tickle of it against her face.

_If Shizuru does that though it's not too bad…Augh! Stay focused Kuga!_

"Yeah, it was an accident_. _That doesn't mean I can't feel strong anger to the brat who did it. The worst thing was she _knew _who I was because she's an Academy student. Called me 'sempai' and everything," Natsuki groaned, shaking her head, "Stupid twit."

"Ara Natsuki!" Shizuru giggled, "You will have to let go of it eventually," she ran her fingers through Natsuki's hair again and her smile grew, twitching a bit in amusement, "This really is nice though. It's so much easier to run my fingers through your hair now."

"Hn…" Natsuki leaned into the touch and let her eyes flutter closed, "That feels pretty good. Could you keep doing that?"

Shizuru laughed, soft in her ear, "But of course Natsuki," she pressed her lips to Natsuki's cheek again and brought her other hand to sift through the navy tresses. Deft fingers swept across the expanse of short tresses, threading through the locks.

Natsuki felt the heat on her face grow and her eyelids droop against the ministrations. She leaned against her girlfriend, pushing her head against Shizuru's hands.

Shizuru's quiet laughter was amused, "Natsuki is acting like a puppy," Natsuki could hear rather than see the smile on Shizuru's face.

"Mfh…It feels good that's all," Natsuki muttered, sitting up again and regretfully pulling away from Shizuru's hands.

Shizuru's smile grew to a grin as she leaned forward, "Shush, I was only teasing Natsuki," she placed a fleeting kiss on her pouting lips and giggled, "I do like this new hairstyle."

"Feh, you're lucky I think you're pretty or else you'd be in trouble Fujino," Natsuki snorted, reaching out with a hand for Shizuru's cheek and pulling her back in for a deeper kiss.

Shizuru reciprocated eagerly, delving her hands back into Natsuki's hair and knotting her hand in the dark hair. She gave the hair within her grasp a small tug and was surprised at the reaction.

"N-ngh…"

There was silence in he room as Natsuki stared in horror and embarrassment at Shizuru's surprised expression. It was a few pregnant moments before Shizuru's mouth curved in a coy smile.

"_Ara."_

"Sh-Shizuru, I don't like the look on your fa-_ahhn_," Natsuki's protests were cut off by a low moan. She slapped her hand over her mouth and her face turned beet red.

"Ara, it would seem that Natsuki enjoys having short hair more than she lets on," Shizuru mused, her eyes twinkling.

"Shizuru-Hey, stop it, come on-" Natsuki scrambled backward, bumping into the end of the loveseat.

Shizuru followed, a wide grin on her face, "Oh but Natsuki, I'm quite enamored with your new hairstyle and the _interesting_ side effects it has…" she drawled, capturing Natsuki against the end of the loveseat, settling over her.

"For cripes sake…."

Shizuru's laughter was warm as she threaded her fingers through Natsuki's hair and lowered her face for a kiss.

* * *

This document was named 'hair porn' in my fanfiction folder. I think that about sums it up to be honest. So that's that. Honest. I'm still working on that other piece, but it's almost done now! I've just got another two thousand words or so and it'll be done! That might sound like a lot, but it really isn't. Once I get a little more free time it'll be ready to go. As always though, reviews are lovely and I do enjoy having them show up in my email. No foolin'.

**`konaxookami**


	37. To Make a Home

Hey, how about some world building while I edit the other piece I've been working on. I've got a friend I'm fact checking with about certain elements of a study abroad student to make sure it sounds plausible and such. (Good ol' college. All sorts lovely resources and such) So that one should be out sometime within the month? If I can figure out how to balance this darn history course with my shakespeare course but I'm saying a little too much! This is about cute lesbians with an even cuter family.

I've always sort of wanted to explain in detail how Keiki came into the Kuga-Fujino family because it's jsut one of those things I never did before and probably should have because 30 something odd one-shots later I might as well get some continuity up in here. This is the 'main' universe-but not the one that 'No New Messages' spawned off. That's what the next one will be connected to. So yeah. This is family stuff and lots of lovely Natsuki stuff. (Also I'm not entirely sure how Child Services works in Japan, but the model for this police department/Social Services office is based off of the better sort in America. Also this has been edited so it shouldn't be too bad! But I'm going to shut up now because I talk way too much man for real.

**#33- To Make a Home**

* * *

Natsuki wasn't sure when Keiki staying in their house changed from 'temporary' to 'permanent'. She couldn't place the moment that her home became Keiki's home too.

After Kaito's perilous last few months inside her, and then the first two years of touch and go-never knowing whether he was going to survive or not-She and Shizuru decided not to try having a child again.

"A family of three. Natsuki, Kaito, and I." Shizuru had said when they sat down to have the talk about it. Her eyes were sad, but Natsuki had insisted. She didn't want to make either of them go through what had happened again. Not after nights sleeping in the hospital and nights where there wasn't any sleep. Not after worrying whether that cough was just their son clearing his throat or the beginning of something worse.

So Natsuki had sort of put the idea of another child in the house out of her mind. There was no use dwelling on it when she couldn't change anything about it.

"Hey, Kuga-san your newest case is in. It's a doozy too-the police called us right away. The kid's in the hospital."

"Alright-Hey, Tohru-kun, you drive-I'm gonna read the file on the way over to the hospital."

When Natsuki read the initial file she felt her heart squeeze in her chest.

A runaway mother left the girl with a single father. He got hit by a car and died when she was almost 3, sending her to her uncle's house. Her uncle used her as a food ticket from his brother's savings while ignoring her as much as possible. The police came to the house on a call from the neighbors complaining that they heard crying from the apartment above. That was when they found the malnourished and broken form of the girl. She was rushed to the hospital soon after arresting her uncle.

When Natsuki walked into the room and saw Keiki for the first time she felt her blood run cold. The girl's dark hair was cut in jagged lines-_The work of simple scissors. She probably did it herself-_her face smudged with bruises of varying colors. The hospital gown made her look impossibly smaller than she already was and her right arm was splinted.

What hurt the most was to see the 4 year old's hollow eyes staring at the sheets covering her legs.

It took all of her control not to run back to the police station and beat the living crap out of the man who had done this to this little girl. She smiled instead, taking soft steps towards the girl.

"Hey there, Keiki-chan," she kept her voice soft and the girl looked up, fear in her light eyes. Natsuki followed the trail of her eyes to Tohru, who had followed her in, and turned to him, "Tohru-kun, could you go get the facts from the doctors?"

"Sure thing, Kuga-san, I'll get right on it!"

Once Tohru left Natsuki noticed Keiki's shoulders slump and she gave the girl a small smile, "Boys scare you, huh?" she took the seat beside the bed, "It's okay though, you know. Tohru-kun wouldn't hurt a fly."

When Keiki averted her eyes, she tried again, "My name is Kuga Natsuki. You can just call me Natsuki though. Mmm, Keiki-chan?"

The girl squirmed in her bed, trying not to meet Natsuki's eyes. Natsuki clasped her hands in her lap and leaned forward a bit, "You don't have to talk to me Keiki-chan if you don't want to. But I'm willing to listen to whatever it is you wanna say, okay?"

"Mmm."

It was only a sound, accompanied by an almost not even there nod. But it was a start.

"Natsuki is home late, was work busy?" Shizuru called from the kitchen as Natsuki walked through the door.

"Taidaima. And yeah, I got a new case in today that I was working on," Natsuki answered, grinning as her son ran over for a hug, "Hey there kiddo-how was school?"

"Okaeri Mama!" Kaito beamed up at his mother, "It was good-Kana and Michi and I got to eat lunch together," he detangled himself from Natsuki's arms and scurried over to the kitchen, "Kaa-chan is making teriyaki meat tonight!"

Natsuki followed her son into the kitchen and her smile broadened at the sight of her wife standing over the counter. Shizuru turned, a bright smile on her face. She closed the distance between the two of them and Natsuki leaned in for a soft peck.

"Okaeri Natsuki," Shizuru murmured, pulling back from the kiss, "Tell me about work after we eat?"

"Yeah."

"It's weird, cause the chain of her family tree is all jumbled up. We aren't really sure what other family she had. I find it hard to believe that her father left her to such a rotten man after all the work he did to try to secure a future for her."

"It could be that the family just doesn't want anything to do with her? She was born out of wedlock-some families frown upon that."

"I guess," Natsuki leaned back against the cushions of their couch and frowned, "I mean-what makes me upset was that this has been going on for a little over a year and no one did a thing about it. This girl is so scared that she won't even talk to anyone. She terrified of men and it just seems like this isn't going to be an easy case. Who knows if we'll even be able to get her to testify in front of a grand jury."

Shizuru placed a light kiss on Natsuki's cheek, smiling as she did so, "Natsuki will figure it out. You always do after all."

"Hey there Keiki, I brought you something today," Natsuki greeted, holding up a small bag, "I figured you must be lonely in here at night when I can't come to visit so I brought you someone to stay with you."

Keiki tilted her head, her face confused. Natsuki approached her slowly, smiling as she went, "I figured it'd be a good idea for you to have someone who can protect you from any bad things. Soo…" she pulled a stuffed lion from the bag, "Meet Shi-kun."

Keiki's eyes widened as she looked at the stuffed toy, with it's faux fur mane and embroidered smile. She looked up at Natsuki again, mouth opening, but no words coming out. She pointed to the small animal.

"Yup. He's yours. He's a fierce and strong lion who's gonna protect you from anyone who might try to hurt you," Natsuki offered the toy to the girl, whose face looked so shocked that Natsuki had to hold back laughter at the sight. It took a moment but the girl finally reached out and took the toy. The moment it was in her hands her face lit up. Her eyes sparkled, her mouth spread into a smile. She pulled the lion into her chest and pressed her face into the mane.

Natsuki felt her heart soar at the sight. The girl finally looked like a four-year should-cuddling with a beloved toy.

"I'm glad you like it Keiki-chan."

The small girl nodded, beaming up at her. Natsuki grinned back at her, but was snapped out of the moment by her phone buzzing. She grabbed it from her pocket and flipped it open.

"Kuga speaking…Yeah? Okay-sure-I'll head right over, bye."

Natsuki snapped her phone shut and put it back in her pocket. She gave the girl before her a small smile. "Hey, Keiki-chan, I'm really sorry but I got to get going. Someone at work needs me to get something done. But you've got Shi-kun so you'll be okay, yeah?"

The small girl blinked up at Natsuki, bewildered. Natsuki nodded to her and turned, only to stop dead in her tracks.

"Nnn-" Natsuki turned, eyes wide, towards Keiki. The girl's moth was opening and she seemed to be struggling to use her voice, "T-th-thank you."

Natsuki's face broke into a grin and she went back over to Keiki's side, resisting the urge to ruffle the girl's hair and pull her into a hug. She settled for placing a hand on her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

"You're very, very welcome, Keiki-chan."

"She spoke?"

"Yeah-After I gave her the lion and said I had to go. I wish I didn't have to, because I've been trying for two weeks to get her to say something more than 'mmm' or 'nnn'. This was the biggest breakthrough we've had. Plus she let Tohru-kun stay in the room yesterday."

Shizuru nodded, looking over at her partner from across the dinner table, "Why did you have to leave? Most of your other cases have been shifted around so that you could focus on her, no?"

"Mfph…We _thought_ we had a breakthrough on a family member that she could go to after this is all over-but it's looking more and more like no one wants a thing to do to her. Her father's side of the family is dead besides her uncle-and her mother's side has made it very clear they don't acknowledge her in the least. We found her grandmother, but not her mother. The grandmother said no right away."

Shizuru frowned, "Then after she's released from the hospital…"

Natsuki nodded, frowning, "Yeah, she'll either be put in a shelter or a foster home. The shelters aren't _bad_ but they aren't good for a girl like her. And I wouldn't trust a foster home right now-not when there's no guarantee that she'll be the only child in the house," Natsuki heaved a sigh, "I don't know what to do about the situation. But we've at least got another week or so before she's even close to being discharged from the hospital."

"Well…we do have room here," Shizuru mused, "If that is even an option."

"Here? But…" Natsuki blinked, giving her wife a quizzical look, "In our house? You'd be okay with that?"

Shizuru smiled, carding her hands together and propping her elbows on the table. She rested her chin over her fingers and tilted her head, "I haven't seen you this fired up about a case in a long time. Not to mention that from what you said, this girl needs a stable environment. We can certainly make sure she's never alone. Especially if you're working exclusively with her. At least until you can find a family member to take her."

"So Keiki-chan, how's your arm doing?" Natsuki asked as she walked into the room, "Ah, so Tohru-kun did bring the crayons for you. I'm glad."

"Un. Tohru-san got paper too," Keiki answered, "My arm's itchy."

"Yeah well, it was splinted for a while. That's to be expected," Natsuki pulled her chair up to the bedside and looked at the drawing, "Is that you and Shi-kun?"

"Mmm! But I made Shi-kun bigger so I could ride on his back," Keiki nodded, eyes bright.

"Hey, Keiki-chan-I know we promised we were gonna find you a place to stay…but are you sure your Papa never said anything about anyone you could go to?"

Keiki's face fell and she shrugged, hiding her face behind her stuffed lion, "Papa said to go to baa-san. Then baa-san left too and it was just oji-san."

"Did he ever talk about your Mama?"

"Mmm. He said. He said that um…that Mama was really pretty, an' that she didn't want to leave us, but her mama made her," Keiki buried her face in the lion's mane and Natsuki reached out to rub her back.

"I'm sorry Keiki-chan. It's just been pretty hard to find somewhere for you to stay when they let you out of here," Natsuki really did feel like crap that they couldn't get anyone on the other side of this girl's family to help. She wished she hadn't said the words when fear tugged at Keiki's face.

"I don't have to go back to oji-san do I?" Her voice was tight and wavered in pitch as she clutched to her toy tightly.

"Oh no, Keiki-chan. You don't ever have to go back to that horrible man," Natsuki stood to lean over Keiki's bed, giving the trembling girl a hug. It was a moment before a tiny voice answered her.

"You promise?"

"Promise."

Keiki's arms wrapped as far around Natsuki as they could, her toy crushed between them.

"Kuga-san, Keiki-san is going to be released from the hospital in three days. We still can't get in touch with any of her family members. We don't have anywhere for her to stay during the trial except for…"

"Except for the halfway houses and fosters. No, that's not going to work. It's taken so long to get her story out of her, and even longer for her to open up to me an' Tohru-kun. She needs to be somewhere safe."

"But we don't have the resources to-"

"Ahh screw it then. She's gonna stay with me. We've got room in my house, and that just means I can focus on this case until it's done. Keep working on the family, but as of right now I've got it covered."

The most nerve-racking moment was trying to get Keiki into the house. Natsuki had already told her six year old about the girl, about how he had to be gentle and understand that Natsuki-mama had to help her. Shizuru had been preparing Keiki's room for the past few days, including going out and buying her some new clothes.

Keiki stood outside the door, clutching her lion with one hand, and Natsuki's hand with the other. Natsuki knelt next to her and smiled, "This is where I live Keiki-chan. It's where you're going to be staying for a while, alright? Come on inside, don't be shy."

The small girl nodded, and Natsuki pushed the door open slowly, "Tadaima," she called into the hall, listening as the pitter patter of her son's feet came down the hall, with the distinctly quieter steps of her wife. Kaito's head popped around the corner, curious and confused at the same time. Shizuru fully rounded the corner and smiled.

"Okaeri Natsuki, Keiki-chan."

"Ta…Tadaima," Keiki's voice was soft as she echoed Natsuki's earlier words. Her courage didn't last though, as she shuffled behind Natsuki's legs.

"Hey there kiddo, don't be shy," Natsuki knelt, wrapping an arm around Keiki's shoulders, "This is my family. That's my wife, Shizuru, and my son Kaito."

Kaito finally stepped out from behind the wall, and puffed up his shoulders. He stood ramrod straight and bowed quickly, "It's nice to meet you!" his words were fast, but his smile was sure. He made a move to come closer, but Shizuru put a hand on his shoulder as she knelt.

She smiled and Natsuki felt her heart flutter at the sight of it. It was gentle and soft-the kind she used around Kaito and his friends. "Hello Keiki-chan. It's nice to meet you. I hope we can all get along well, mm?"

Keiki blinked owlishly as Natsuki, who nodded. The girl bit her lip, burying the expression in her lion's mane before waving hesitantly towards the two brunettes.

"Consider yourself at home Keiki-chan."

The girl peeked up at Natsuki, and then to the other end of the hall before smiling, nodding vigorously.

"Mmm!"

It wasn't until months later that they had finally gotten all the evidence ready to convict Keiki's uncle to the highest degree. A few nights before the trial was set to begin Natsuki and Shizuru watched their son and their young ward playing together on the carpet of the living room from the kitchen.

"Pretty soon they're going to be asking for kindergarten enrollment at Fuuka Academy," Shizuru mused, rubbing her fingers over her teacup. Natsuki glanced at her, cocking an eyebrow, "Keiki is going to be eligible to enter this year," she continued, turning her eyes to the two children giggling on the floor.

"I guess she will be, huh? Though it does depend on whether she's going to be staying in Fuuka. I mean, commuting between Fuuka Academy for a grade schooler is hard if they don't live in the city," Natsuki answered, "If we finally get her family to cooperate she'll be going to Tokyo."

There was a spell of silence as Shizuru sipped her tea. The two of them watched as Keiki smiled at Kaito's impression of a dragon, complete with bed sheet wings. They chuckled as Keiki 'slew' the dragon using Shi-kun. Shizuru slipped a hand over one of Natsuki's.

"Would it be so bad if she stayed with us? She certainly is comfortable here."

Natsuki didn't have an answer as she watched her son cover Keiki in the bed sheet he had been using.

"I'm Keiki's nii-san! Why can't I go to the trial with you guys?"

Arguing with a seven year old was never easy, and it was especially so when it was your own seven year old. But Natsuki held firm.

"You and kaa-san are staying home. If you two come then the defense may start to think we've been filling her head with…strange ideas and twisting her memory," Natsuki explained, examining her suit in the hall mirror for the third time.

"Is that cuz of you and kaa-san being married?"

Natsuki glanced down at her son, who was pouting up at her. She felt her heart melt and she leaned down to ruffle his hair. "Nah, they're just jealous that we're all so happy and they aren't. Don't worry about it kiddo. You just be here waiting for us when we get back, okay?"

"Okay!"

Her son nodded so vigorously that Natsuki couldn't help but laugh.

"It looks like Natsuki is ready."

Natsuki glanced down the hall where her wife stood with a small smile. She returned the smile and looked down to see Keiki in a light blue dress. There was a small clip in her hair to keep her still growing bangs out of her eyes and a plain pair of Mary Janes on her feet.

"Looks like Keiki-chan is too," Natsuki answered, kneeling, "You ready to go Keiki?"

The small girl shifted back and forth on her feet, tugging at the hem of her dress, "Do I have to?"

Natsuki's smile faded as she gave a small nod, "'Fraid so kiddo. But once we get it over with, it'll be over with. It's only a few days, right?"

Kaito bristled up and scurried out of the foyer, startling everyone else in the room. He returned only a few moments later, his feet loud against the wood. He held Shi-kun in his hands, a determined look upon his face.

"Keiki can bring Shi-kun with her right? So he can protect her, right?" He asked, brows furrowed and shoulders up.

Natsuki smiled, _He looks like he's about to start a fight with that stuffed toy in his hands._

"I don't see why Keiki can't bring Shi-kun with her."

Keiki's face lit up and Kaito began to beam as he handed his adopted sister her toy.

"Don't worry Keiki! Kaito-nii and Shizuru-kaa-san are gonna be waiting here for you!" he assured, confident and proud.

Shizuru knelt down and pressed a light kiss on Keiki's forehead, "We'll see you soon Keiki-chan. Be good today, alright?"

When Keiki threw her arms around Shizuru's neck Natsuki felt a surge of something in the pit of her stomach. When Shizuru's arms wrapped around Keiki's small body she couldn't fight the small smile on her face. It certainly felt right.

The trial was rough. The three days that Keiki had to appear in court and testify often ended in tears and a shaking girl on the way home. The whole family camped out in the living room together eating sweets and watching movies into the night under blanket forts to ease the stress. They fell asleep on top of each other and when Natsuki woke up on the morning of the final day of the trial she found herself feeling sad that this wasn't going to happen for much longer.

Keiki's uncle was found guilty of all charges and sentenced to 15 years in prison-not long enough by Natsuki's standards-but long enough to keep him away from Keiki for good. Keiki was in the guardianship of the state and the next day Natsuki wasn't sure what the fate of the small girl clutching her stuffed lion would be.

When she went into the precinct that day, she wasn't sure what she was going to face. She wasn't expecting a triumphant looking Tohru.

"Kuga-san! We finally got through to Keiki-san's family! Her grandmother on her mother's side is willing to take custody of her. It's looking like she's going to be sent to a boarding school and kept away from the family, but she's going to stay out of the system!"

The words sent a chill down her spine. She knew where that road would lead the innocent girl in her care. It would lead to a bitter and angry teenager without regard for her own life. She had been there.

_Wasn't my reason for getting into this line of work to stop crap like that from happening?_

"Tell her grandmother that she won't be needed. I'm going to adopt her. There's no reason that I shouldn't be able to do that. She's adapted to living here and there's no way I'm letting all that progress go to waste," she saw Tohru begin to protest she shook her head, "Forget what I said earlier Tohru-kun. I'm sure about this. Call the grandmother. Tell her we're sorry we bothered her so much."

"So…I'm your daughter?" Keiki's voice was small as she sat across the desk from Natsuki, staring at the adoption form with wide eyes.

"Yeah. Me an' Shizuru are going to be your parents now. But you don't have to call us 'kaa-san' or anything if you don't want to," Natsuki explained, "We tried to find your other family members, but…we figured it may be better if…if you stayed with us. If you wanted to."

Keiki looked up at Natsuki, tears in her eyes, "Mm! I-I wanna stay with Natuski-san, an' Shizuru-san, an' Kaito-nii!"

Natsuki smiled, "Then welcome home Keiki. You're a Kuga-Fujino now."

Ten years later, as Natsuki watches her two children fight over what they're watching on TV, she smiles. This home wasn't really a home without Keiki. Or Kaito. Or Shizuru.

Shizuru chuckles at her side, snuggling closer as she calls to her children to play nice or she'll decide for them. They stop at that, knowing they'll end up watch a traditional program instead of something entertaining. They settle into the couch, still ribbing each other with their elbows as they settle on a variety show.

Natsuki catches Keiki's eye and the girl grins sheepishly, caught in her attempts to pry the remote from her brother's hand. Natsuki smiles, seeing how far the trembling girl with ill cut hair has come and she feels at home. And why shouldn't she? Her family was together and whole and all was right with the world.

* * *

I apologize for my lame time jumping because I really am horrible with them and gosh it's such a cop out but cut me some slack-I am a busy gal. BUT I'm also open for writing commissions right now (The info is on my profile!) and while this is undoubtedly a shameless plug-college is expensive and I have to buy groceries because my school's food is less than wonderful.

Reviews are also lovely, but at this stage in the game I'm just glad you guys still read this stuff. Especially since I spend so little time updating this series of oneshots. You guys are wonderful and beautiful. I'll hopefully see you soon.

**~konaxookami**


End file.
